


When Love Was Born Under the Mediterranean Sky

by BeautifulOutkastz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Childbirth, Dany’s A sex therapist, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, First AU fic, Fluff and Humor, Jon and Dany are not related, Jon loves Dany, Kindred Spirits, Lavender Fields, Lemon Trees, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, Love at First Sight, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Miscarriage Mentioning, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Secret agent Snow, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Clubs, Sex Toys, Sexy Horny Married Couple, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spring Vibes, Sugar and spice, There’s Something About France.., They reside in DC, They’re trying to start a family, Voyeurism, epic love story, erotic fanfic, happy endings, hot summer nights, its what they DESERVE, naughty smut, sensual smut, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/pseuds/BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: A Modern Jonerys Love Story- While vacationing in Provence, France eleven years prior, Jon meets the love of his life. Fast forward eleven years present day as they  reside in Washington, D.C, he’s working as a special agent for The United States Secret Service. His wife, Daenerys Targaryen, whom he’d fallen in love with all those years ago, is a successful sex education/family therapist in her own right. They have one mission and one mission only, and that is to start a family right away, which is something they’ve both desired for quite sometime.A modern Jonerys love tale, filled with feels and lemons 🍋 💜





	1. “Lavender Fields and Lemon Trees”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoneOfHouseTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/gifts).



> Would like to send a very special thank u to @mmazzeroo, for helping me catch the little things missed, u are so awesome xoxoxo💋
> 
> Hello everyone :)  
> So the idea of this story came to mind as I was talking to my homie and fellow shipper friend, @RoneofHouseTargaryen. We decided that it would be fun to do a dirty smut Drabble game, and the prompt that I chose was, “Getting Frisky Under a Desk/Table,” lmao! But now after finishing ch.2 to this story, a huge flood of other ideas came to mind, (along with wonderful feedback from u guys 💜) I’ve decided to continue on with this love story. There will be all sorts of emotions and real-life situations that will later play out as we go along, and please, if u like this story, don’t hesitate to leave a comment or kudo below. Thank u so much and I hope u enjoy.💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “..There must have been an angel by my side,  
> Something heavenly led me to you,  
> Look at the sky..  
> ..It's the colour of love.
> 
> When I was led to you,  
> I knew you were the one for me.  
> I swear the whole world, could feel my heartbeat.  
> When I lay eyes on you,  
> Ay ay ay...  
> You wrapped me up in..  
> The colour of love.
> 
> You gave me, the kiss of life..”  
> Sade-Kiss of Life💋

 

__

 

 

Dany

 

“ _Hey babe, r u free to talk to ur lovin’ wife,_ ” Dany asked, her fingers tapping briskly into her iPhone screen as she sat, twirling about slowly in the plushness of her swivel chair - with her legs gently crossed.

“ _Its urgent!! Text me back ASAP, my love._ ”

She stood as she began to straighten herself, her hands gliding-down and around the curvy shape of her hips as she smoothed out her tight, form-fitting pencil skirt; anxiety slowly taking ahold, coursing throughout her body as she waited patiently for his response. She sauntered over in her six-inch stiletto heels to the wide openingness of the windows, the sun shining brightly throughout her swanky office - which was located in downtown Washington D.C. Letting out a restless sigh, she pushed her readers further up along the bridge of her nose, admiring the endless view of the hustle and bustle in the district as it was always the busiest of times, the never-ending hour of dread better known as… _lunch hour_.

 _Come on, answer me back_ , she thought desperately to herself - her gaze falling down into the busy city streets as citizens seemingly scattered about. Laughter fell away from her lips, escaping her mouth in a riot as she began to think to herself:

_Damn. They look just like tiny marching ants, scrambling off towards thousands of tiny, little ant holes…_

Her phone pinged back finally - the vibrations startling her, causing her to curse underneath of her breath, making her drop her phone clumsily onto the carpeted floor beneath her. Bending-down to grab her phone in a rush, she glanced at her phone screen, a new alert reading, “ _My Jon_ ,” awaited for her, with a bright-red heart emoji following respectfully after his name.

“ _Hey babe,_ ” the text read, as she stood from where she’d been crouched upon the floor, her legs moving her back briskly towards her desk, as she sat back down inside her chair.

“ _..I was just thinkin’ about u. Is everything okay?_ ”

“ _Why, yes. But you've said u was..thinkin of me if I read that right,_ ” she said, replying with a smirking-face emoji followed behind her message.

“Yes babe...of course I am. I am _ALWAYS_ , thinkin’ of u.”

She smiled as she twirled about in her chair, her thoughts taking her back into the wee morning hours just as she’d prepared their breakfast for them, before heading-off to their respective jobs. He’d taken her hard and fast on the kitchen counter; the eggs, bacon and fresh fruit a mere afterthought as he’d left her in a rush, leaving her hot and in a fluster from their quick, morning rendezvous. It had left her _completely_ bothered, causing her to arrive much later than planned for her first scheduled patient, his name leaving her lips in a curse, for throwing her off track from his sneaky morning attack. She suddenly found herself clenching her thighs together from the thought of it all, causing her to text him back quickly in response,

“ _So babe, I wanted to ask..are u free to get away from ur post right now??_ ”

A brief silence intervened, as she awaited once more for his reply. Another “ _ping_ ” sounded-off finally, as she then read his next message,

“ _Why yes, I can actually, was just about to head out for lunch. Did u..need me for something love? :)_ ”

“ _Yes, as a matter of fact I do._ ”

“.. _And what shall that be, if u don’t mind me asking?_ :)”

She reached for her favorite pen as she began to twirl it about in her mouth; her teeth grasped firmly around the cold metal tip of it, her plush lips wrapped about it as they were painted in her favorite shade of a bold lip color. It was one of her favorite shades in red, being that every time she’d seemed to wear it, it had driven him _completely_ out of his mind! She felt her body beginning to grow hot, a sudden dampness then pooling in between her thighs, causing her to text him back her response,

“ _I need to see u, I NEED to have u inside of me again. It’s twelve, and I’m free until 1_ …”

Another pause followed.

“.. _And I’m officially ovulating love, as of 10 o’clock this morning_ ;*”

 

_______________________________________

 

 

Jon

 

“Arghh, _MOVE THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!_ ” he yelled, as he zoomed from The Pentagon in a rush - his all-black Ford Explorer dodging in-and out-of the busy traffic like a crazed madman! Cars swerved and beard-off to their rights, clearing away from his path as he traveled towards her office, as it was located ten minutes away from where he’d worked across the congested bridge. The sirens screamed and screeched loudly, as he made his way towards the love of his life; her last words replaying over and over again, like a tune to his favorite love song..

“.. _And I am officially ovulating_.”

As he continued his drive his mind began to wonder, imagining the thought of her mouthing those very same words from her soft and pretty pink-lips. He thought about how they’d taste as he would kiss them, so soft and so tender, and suddenly, he began to feel himself harden and grow to a bulge in the front of his finely-tailored, black dress slacks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mumbled, sucking-in a gust of air. Suddenly he found himself trying to shake-off his very naughty thoughts of his hot and beautiful, young wife.

_Gods dammit! You have gotta keep it together here Snow!_

As he began to fix himself, sudden memories began to come to him in a flood - as he recalled the day where he’d first laid eyes on her underneath the Mediterranean sun.  

He was vacationing there with his family in the southern area of Provence, France in the late summer afternoon in July of 2009. It was there, where he’d caught the vision of her unforgettable beauty, a beauty so rare that he was fixated - caught in a complete trance. Robb, his cousin, had been the first to catch on to the eye exchange that ensued in between the two - as he’d beckoned him to go up to her, encouraging him to talk to her and ask her for her number. He remembered her as she stood in a crisp, lavender-colored sundress, under the warmth of the late summer sun; the lands vast, abundant and plentiful of freshly-blooming lavender flowers, the fragrance wild, earthy, and intoxicating - just as the girl who had captured his attention. Bending-down as he picked at a single sprig of a lavender flower, he moved ever so cautiously towards her, approaching her finally as they’d politely introduced themselves to one another. He handed her the flower sprig with a handsome smile across his face, and the rest of it from there was _history!_

He’d found that alike him, she’d too, had been vacationing as well, as she was visibly with a couple of her closest girlfriends. _A last hooray,_ he’d thought of it as, but he’d laughed as he remembered her calling it, “ _A girls trip type of an affair thingy._ ” It was a celebratory getaway, a present from her father, as she was soon to be off into her studies at the prestigious _Boston University,_ in Boston, MA. She’d told him of how she'd dreamt of wanting to become a clinical psychologist, just like her mother once was, and he’d told her of his plans as well, as he was soon slated to be off on his way after vacationing to Glynco, GA, the headquarters for training as he aspired to become a specially-trained agent for the United States Secret Service.

Then something clicked rather instantly, and it was then, where he’d realized the power that true love could actually possess. His heart had beated uncontrollably - feeling as if it had pounded a thousand beats per minute, when he’d finally mustered-up the courage to ask her out and for her number; the silver-haired beauty whom he’d fallen in love with instantly, underneath the warm summer breeze off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.

The following day, they'd agreed to meet for a quiet afternoon brunch at _L’Escale du Ciel_ ; a lovely bed and breakfast that was hidden in the rolling hills and lands in the Alpes-Maritimes. They’d walked and talked as they’d strolled amongst a pathway aligned with swaying lemon trees - the afternoon sun kissing their skin as they chatted about dreams, life, aspirations and goals. As he turned smoothly onto K. Street where her office was located, a hard chuckle fell from his lips as he suddenly recalled the memory of how one of the overly-ripened fruits had fallen away from the tree, landing atop his head in a hard and loud, echoing “ _thud_.” He remembered how her laughter was so contagious, when she bent-down to pick-up the sour fruit off of the ground beneath her.

And suddenly, steel-grey and indigo locked in, but only this time with more intensity from when he’d first laid eyes on her. Slowly, as he proceeded to tilt his head-down a little lower, he placed a kiss to her lips that made them shudder - making him feel as if he’d been struck by an electrical current called _love_ , as they'd stood underneath the swaying lemon trees. It was there, where he’d realized this girl would be hard for him to forget so easily, as she’d left a great lasting-impression on his mind, and within his heart. The memory of it all had made him smile, how her laughter was so infectious; her shy and quirky personality a complete turn-on, as he too, had a slight touch of the same.

They’d eventually agreed to giving their new-found love a fair shot, their long distance relationship starting-off smoothly, but at times a struggle and slightly problematic. But they’d found ways to make it work as they’d weathered it all; the sacrifices they’d made over the course of eleven, wonderful years of being together had eventually paid-off, making their relationship much more stronger, year after year, than it had been before. After completing training, he’d immediately moved to the District of Columbia as he awaited to marry her soon after she’d finished receiving her doctrine in her studies. He was so proud of her as her career had taken off rather swiftly, making her one of the most sought-after licensed therapists in sex education and family studies in the Washington/Metropolitan area. They were happy and in love, had seen and traveled all around the world to the most exciting of places, but now they were both ready to settle down, to start a family, as it was something that they’d both longed and desired for, for quite sometime now..

 

 _______________________________________

 

 

He parked his government-issued SUV in front of her building, located along the busy intersection of K St. and Farragut Square. He paused, as he took a glance at his appearance in his rear view mirror, his hair shortly-cropped and cut into an immaculately-sharp haircut, his beard neatly trimmed, dusted along his broad jawline and his chiseled features. He reached into his glove compartment to grab his favorite french cologne, along with a stick of minty chewing gum, popping it into his mouth as he gave a light spray of the intoxicating, yet masculine fragrance.

Finally, as he was done primping himself, he slid-off his Ray-Ban shades from his face as he entered inside of her building. Pressing the elevator button that would lead him straight-away towards her office, he began to adjust his suit jacket while he awaited patiently for its arrival. A loud “ _ping_ ” of a sound alerted him as the elevator doors pried open, and finally, he found himself zooming upwards towards “ _level nine,_ ” where her office was located; the doors to the elevator opening and letting him off as he walked with a smooth, sexy confidence about himself.

“Good Afternoon, Agent Stark,” Daenerys’ friendly secretary and friend Missandei announced as she greeted him professionally with a kind, warm smile,

“..Dr. T is expecting you, you can go right on in.”

He nodded off towards her as he mirrored the same smile her assistant had given him seconds ago, and slowly, he began to stroll towards her suite, the brushed-aluminum plaque upon the door reading respectively,

 

  **Daenerys Targaryen-Stark, LICSW, LCSW**

_Licensed Family/Sexual Health Therapist_

 

Balling his fist, he raised a bent knuckle towards the door, tapping three, firm times as he entered inside of her office. The vision of her had caught his eyes, as she’d stood at the front of her desk; her head perching-upwards towards him as she read from a file, her gaze meeting his finally as she pushed her readers further-up along her nose.

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself, _she looks soo damned hot like that!_ And in a flash, as soon as the door was closed, everything was a blur as she dropped the file unto her desk. Dashing over towards him in a fury, her hands found purchase into his shortly-cropped hair as her fingers gripped his scalp sharply, bringing their mouths together closely for a searing-hot kiss.

“Finally, your here,” she murmured as she panted, her words low and sultry, causing him to growl like starving wolf who was ready to attack its prey. She yanked him sharply by his tie, causing him to stumble from her hurried attentions,

“We’ve got to make this quick!” she said, pulling him seductively along in her black, stiletto pumps as she walked them over towards her work desk.

“I had an emergency call about five minutes ago, from one of my patients, and she’s on her way. She should be here in about _fifteen minutes_!”

“Oh yeah, well, not with that traffic she won’t,” he said, moaning gruffly into her open mouth as he began to ravish upon her lips once more. “That’s more than enough time for what I wanna do to you my love..”

His heart was racing, beating wildly like the crazed madman he’d been as he sped through the busy traffic rush; mouths twisted into a tangle of lips, teeth and tongue as he felt her hands glide smoothly down from his backside towards the front of his tailored slacks. Grabbing an ample amount of her curvy-round ass, she sighed as she slowly began to undo his belt buckle, his hands on her thighs as he began to push her tight skirt upwards to expose her needy, wet center.

“ _Spread em’_ ,” he ordered, panting hotly as she followed his lead, her body rested up against the work desk, her thighs opening wider to him, allowing more access as he slowly began to hook his fingers into the band of her lacy, black panties.

“ _Ohhhh Jonnn,_ ” she hissed as she moaned softly into his ear, as she’d began to lift her bottom-up to allow him pull the undergarment down towards her ankles..

“Ringggg-ringggg,” her intercom buzzed, sounding off loudly as it had startled them both, interrupting them from the current task.

“Oh shit! I think she’s here now!” she said, pressing the intercom button as she answered her assistant’s page.

_How in the livin’ hell did this lady get here so fast?!_

“Yes Missandei,” she answered, a slight annoyance detected in her tone, as the two of them both began to fix their clothes in a rush.

“Your next patient is here to see you.”

“ _Shit_ ,” she mouthed silently, pushing her readers up; his eyes filled with worry as she pressed the button once more,

“Tell her to have a seat and I will be with her shortly.. oh, and thank you Missandei,” she said as she released the intercom button.

“Damn, and just as I was about to finish what we started this morning,” Jon said as he began to zippen up his dress slacks.

“Oh, were you now,” she said with a sly, sexy smirk, “ _You’re not going anywhere my love!_ ”

“What do ya mean, you have a client outside of your office waiting to be advised of your counsel..”

“–Look, I don’t care!” she said, cutting him off, realizing that her tone was rather loud as he began to shush her,

“.. _Nothing’s getting in the way of me getting pregnant at this very moment, by my sexy, secret service agent of a husband that I have...and WE WILL finish this!_ ”

“ _How Daenerys?!_ ” he asked, blowing his words out in complete exasperation, as he ran his fingers nervously throughout his shortly-cropped hair.

“ _Under my desk!_ ” she said with snap, motioning for him to get-down unto the floor,

“..And don’t worry babe, I’ll make sure to move this along _swiftly_ , and rather _QUICKLY!!_ ”

 

 


	2. “Afternoon Nookie in the District”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and steamy inside of Daenerys’ office during lunch hour, as Jon hides away...completely outta sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter bc it’s a rather LONGG one! And please, if I make your blood pressure boil from this one, I PROFUSELY apologize in advance, LMAO!!!
> 
> Here’s my gift to u my WILL, BIG RONEEE(lmao), I REALLY hope u like this one, xoxoxo 🥰!!!!!
> 
> @mmazzerro MARIA!!!! Thank u for helping a girl out once again!! You’re wonderful and funny as hell, such a gem!!!!
> 
> Thank u guys for all of the wonderful and inspiring words of encouragement! Love u all and hope u Enjoy!!
> 
> 🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈🍋😈

  


 

 

 

He stood still in complete shock, slightly taken aback, with a dumbfounded look smeared across his handsome face. The idea of her very naughty plan that she’d just suggested moments ago, made him swell even harder with want and need, as his mouth twisted up into a mischievously-sly smile.  

“You can’t be serious,” he said - letting out a short-snort of laughter with a shake of his head,

“ _Ohh yes I am babe.._ ” she said with a chuckle, grabbing ahold of him by his suit collar as she placed a hurried kiss, to his soft-full lips.

“–Serious as a heartache. Now, like I said, I’ll make this quick,” she promised; her fingers grazing lightly over his bearded jawline,

“..She’s a talker, a bit of a babbler, but a very sweet lady. Just try to stay.. _incognito_ ,” she said, as she began to push him towards her desk, 

“Now, go on..” 

“ _Hmph_ ,” he breathed-out, standing back at her eye-level; his gaze turning dark, eyeing her in a lust-filled daze. 

“–You’re such a _naughty_ girl, aren’t you Daenerys?” he said, low and dangerously, making her quiver with lust, and for the further need of his touch.

“ _You know it sweetheart,_ ” she said seductively, running a finger light as a feather over his handsome pout,

“ _Isn't it the reason why you married me in the first place?_ ”

 

**________________________________**

 

 

A quiet chuckle fell from his lips as he found himself scurrying to hide underneath of her desk; the thrill of not being caught, mixed with dirty thoughts of what he’d planned to do as she sat at her counsel, stirred something continuously wild and exhilarating that made his heart course deep down within his ribcage. As Jon positioned himself completely hidden away out of blindsight, she checked her appearance rather quickly in her compact mirror - feeling grateful for the fact that her favorite shade of red was absolutely smudge-proof.

“ _Babe_ –” she whispered in a hushed tone, ducking her head down-low quickly,

“.. _Make sure your ringer is OFF!_ ”

Pressing the intercom button to page her receptionist, she notified her off her readiness, to assist her next patient.

“Missandei, could you send _Miss B_ back please?”

Sitting at her desk once more, she ducked her head back low quickly, giving him a “ _shhhh_ ,” of a finger. And suddenly, in walked her patient who Jon could over hear sounding quite distraught about something, as Dany quickly stood to acknowledge her presence.

“Miss B, nice to see you again,” Dany announced, giving her patient a quick-firm handshake, as she sat back down in her chair.

“Dr. T, I am so, so sorry. Your receptionist there told me that you were out to lunch, but I _reallyyy_ needed to see you as I’m completely upset right now..”

“ _Oh_ ,” Dany then said, sounding rather interested in the issue her client was to bring forth,

“Okay Mrs. B., well please, go on and have a seat if you may.” As Dany motioned for her to sit down in her chair, Jon could over hear the woman then asking why they weren’t sitting at their usual area at the chaise lounge.

“..Never mind, I’m so sorry again, but this shouldn’t take too long anyway,” the woman said.

“–And please, don’t forget Dr. T, you can just call me by my first name, remember, it’s... _Lysa_.”

“Ummm.. _yes_ ,” Dany said, chuckling lightly as she took a quick glance at the file in front of her, the label reading, “BAELISH, LYSA,” as it was located right on the front of the manilla folder.

“So, tell me..Lysa, exactly what brings you in for this..quick, therapy session, that you’ve scheduled for today?”

 

**______________________________**

 

Meanwhile, as Jon sat with his legs perched-up, hidden away completely unnoticed, he began to gloss over some incoming emails on his work phone; as he could overhear some of the women’s conversation that she was explaining to his wife…

“... _And now my beloved Peter says that he’s tired of sharing my fun-bags with my little Robin!_ ” she’d exclaimed as Jon tried his damndest not to laugh at what the woman had been explaining, hearing her crying hysterically over her problematic issue.

“.. _H-He said that he will up and leave me if I won’t cease breastfeeding my precious young son!_ ”

 _How on earth can she deal with stuff like this on a daily_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head as he covered his mouth with a hand, trying to hide-away his laughter. The only way he could do such a thing was if he could find a way to busy himself, and slowly, as he began to run his hands up along her sheerly-stockended calf muscles, he felt and saw body shudder, while sitting firmly-rooted in her chair. As the woman babbled-away, his hands continued to roam-up along her legs; pushing her tight, black pencil skirt upwards, towards the tops of her thighs - revealing a sexy, black garter belt, as it held her stockings in their place.

 _“Fuckk_ ,” he growled lowly, cursing underneath of his breath, his hand finding its way towards his painfully-hard bulge - rubbing himself along the front of his pants. Gently, he nudged her thighs apart, when suddenly, she scooted herself up amongst the edge of her chair, resting her elbows atop of her work desk. His mouth began to water as he caught the view of her, her thighs spread apart for him, as she showed off her lacy, black panties. He didn’t want to give into her, as much as he really wanted, but enough to get her riled-up, tease her with what he wanted to do to her, after her counsel. Slowly, his fingers began to creep-up - making her shiver as he traveled upwards along her innermost thighs; his hands finding its way towards their projected destination. Hooking his fingers into the band of her knickers, he carefully slid the lace-down her waist, as she lifted her bottom up slightly, assisting him better as he continued to ease the sheer, sexy garment down her finely, sculptured limbs - until it reached the tops of her ankles. She assisted him again, lifting each of her feet-up individually; removing the undergarment from beneath her shoes, as he slid them sneakily into the back of his pants pocket.

 _She won’t be needing these anymore,_ he assumed, as he silently laughed to himself. And finally, he was greeted by the lovely sight of her, as she was bare and fully exposed to him, her center pink and wet for him, glistening of her arousal.

She found herself trying to keep a straight face, as her patient continued on explaining her issue; feeling her husband as he began to caress her there, her legs opening wider for him, as he slipped one digit inside of her, making her gasp quietly underneath her breath. She coughed, as she choked back an inaudible moan, grabbing her glass of water as it had sat nearby closely within her reach. Taking numerous sips, she continued to nod her head in agreeance with what Lysa had been saying.

“..A-And, how old is, little Robin again?” Dany asked, as she cleared her throat once more,

“ _H-He’s four, Dr. T, and will be turning five, in a few more months from now..”_ ”

She began to feel hot and flustered, feeling her heart rate climb to an erratic thrum of a rhythm; as he continued-on, his finger working her in slowly, stroking her slickened walls, as he inserted another finger, making her body shudder. She coughed once more, for that was all she could do, feeling herself clench around his fingers; and suddenly, she felt him, as he took ahold of her now - his head burying deep inside of her shaky, hot thighs. Her skin was alighted with fire, trying her best to control her breathing, her bottom lip pulled-in, while trying to muffle-out her moans; his tongue swirling circles, upon her aching sensitivity, which made her shudder, feeling sweat beads form and fall, 

“ _L- Lysaaa_ , if you don’t mind me _s-saying_ ,” she paused, her words slightly falling from her mouth in a slur,

“..But I think your _h-hhusbandd_ , has a very good point here. I mean, don’t ya think that _m-maybee_ he is a little too _olddd_ to breastfeed now?”

She let out a rather frustrated sigh, as the woman answered her question quietly, “..Well yes, but he needs the proper nutrients for his diet, that only a mother can provide her child.”

 _That’s the problem right there lady..he’s a child who’s of school age, for crying out loud! And his mother still allows him to suckle at her breast? I’d be pissed too, if I was her husband_ , he thought, as he buried his head further into his wife’s dripping cunt. She shivered, as he lavishly continued to devour and feast upon her, his fingers then spreading her open to taste her all the more better, for his greedy taste buds.

“Dr. T, are you alright?” Lysa asked, as she noticed how her therapist couldn’t stop taking sips of water out of her prystine, crystal glass that sat nearby,

“Yes well..I-I'm sorry but, I just haven’t been feeling rather well as of late..”

 _You’re a lie, my lovely wife, you’re body is saying otherwise..you’re feeling well and tasting well, if you ask me,_ he thought, as he chuckled-away with a shake of his head, lapping quietly as he suckled-away at her cunt.

“Well, before I head out, what should I do,” Lysa asked quizzically.

And the moment she’d asked that very question, it took everything in him for him to not shout-out from underneath of the desk..

_JUST STOP BREAST-FEEDING YOUR FOUR YEAR OLD SON, YOU BAT-SHIT CRAZY WOMAN!!_

“You seem to know the..a-answer to that question L-Lysa..you must wean him off your breast now. H-he’s surely old enough.”

 _Ah, thank god she said it first,_ he thought as he pulled away from her hot, glistening center. His mouth and beard was wet with her arousal, as he began to caress her legs once more. Sensing that their quick therapy session was coming to an end, he slid her tight-black, pencil skirt back down; smoothing out the seams until it’d reached the tops of her kneecaps. He massaged her legs, as he checked the time on his phone as it read “12:22”. He was anxious to be back inside of her again, like he’d been in the early morn, and finally, she stood to give her patient a final handshake as she said suddenly,

“Thank you, Lysa, and please..don’t forget to give me an update on your progress. Remember, he should be just fine eating regular foods just like everyone else within his age range.”

As Jon heard Daenerys walk her patient out of the office, he heard the soft “ _click_ ” of a sound, assuming she’d just closed and locked the door behind her. The patter of her high-heeled shoes was heard, as they echoed softly amongst the plush carpeted floor. She approached him finally, as he sat amongst the floor as still as a statue, her gaze burning through him with pure desire as she began to reach out her hand for him, assuming he was ready to finally take a stand.

“ _Come here.._ ” she rasped, “That was so fuckin’ hot..I can’t wait for it any longer.”

“Oh yeah, did you like that now?” he asked, his voice gruff and harsh as he pushed her skirt up along her thighs, resting it around her hips until she was fully exposed to his wanton eyes once more. Her scent was sensational, as it made him salivate - his gaze dark and addictive making her heart beat with anticipation.

“Now, who said that I was.. _done,_ with the current task at hand?”

Sucking in a large gust of air now, she let out a sigh as she placed her hands atops of his firm shoulder blades - bracing herself for whatever her husband had planned to do to her next. He kissed her lightly atop of bare sex, her fingers digging-in deeply, as she softly began to moan out his name,

“ _Dany, you just taste so good to me now.._ ” he paused in between his kisses, as he suddenly pushed her back until she sat-down inside of her chair,

“.. _And dammit love_..I just have to taste you again.”

She let out a whimpering-moan, as he began to spread her thighs apart once more; and quickly, he dipped his head back low, as he harshly began to lap away at her sex - making her grasp her hands back into his shortly-cropped hair. He began to flick his tongue slowly, her clit swollen and engorged, and suddenly, as he wrapped his lips around her most sensitive spot, she lost all control as he created a steady sucking pressure, making her shudder and quiver with want and need, as a string of muffled moans fell away from her lips.

“ _Shhhh_ ,” he said, lifting his head-up to meet her gaze, “.. _You don’t want your friend Missandei to hear you now, do you?_ ”

“ _Uh-uhh_ ,” she moaned helplessly, shaking her head from side to side, bringing her index finger towards her mouth, biting-down in a seductive fashion, as he made love to her with his wondrous tongue.

“ _I’m s-sorryy baby, it’s just that..you feel SOO damned good to me. I just can’t help myself._ ”

She lounged further back into the plushness of her swivel chair, removing her readers as she dropped them down onto the floor beneath her. As he continued on, worshipping her body, pushing her thigh-up high to expose her more fully to his mouth, she sighed his name softly, grasping her bottom lip shakily, into her hot mouth.

 _Gods his tongue_ , she thought to himself, it is just absolute _pure magic!_ Sometimes, he was so good, that she would have to fight him off of her - as he would make her cry and come until her breathing was ragged, leaving her in a fine mess of ruins!

He feasted away at her, as he held her thigh-up even higher, his tongue lavishly devouring her, as he began to spread her ass cheeks wide-open, running a wandering tongue over her slit, traveling towards her puckered hole,

“ _Ohhhhhhh fuckk, Jonnn,”_ she cried-out softly, “–You must want me to scream out your name, don’t ya!”

Her cries of passion was more than enough for him as he couldn’t take it anymore; the need to be inside her, engulfed in her flame was absolutely imperative at this moment. Getting-up onto his feet abruptly, their eyes never left contact, as she hastily sat upwards in her chair. She could see his rock-hard bulge, as it was thickened in the front of his pants, and slowly, as she began to undo his belt buckle, he cupped her chin ever so gently, tracing the pad of his thumb along her soft, ruby-red lips.

“ _Open_.” he ordered, as she quickly obeyed his command. Slipping his thumb hotly into her waiting mouth, her hands found its way into the seam of his boxer briefs; tugging-away at them as he pulled them down until his cock springed free from its confines, the tip of him weeping with his pearly-white arousal.

She held onto his weighty length, as she slowly pumped him within her hand; her tongue swirling around his thumb, imaging it was her husband’s length instead.

“ _You wanna wrap those pretty lips around it..don’t ya, Daenerys?_ ” he asked, his words rather brusque with a sexy husk within his voice.

“ _Yess_..” she sighed, moaning-out his name,

“ _Pleasee, let me taste you now.._ ”

She leaned further into him, holding him firmly by the root, her thumb grazing lightly as she teased the very tip of him. Giving two, good lazy pumps, she slowly licked the tip - making him growl softly, as he caressed her lovely jawline. And as quick as lightning, she engulfed him wholly, inside of warm, and pretty-wet mouth.

“ _F-fuckk babe–_ ” he hissed, groaning lowly underneath his breath; her hands massaging his balls, as she began to bob up-and-down along his hardened shaft. Her lips was visibly swollen, as she slurped along his length - making him shiver, and his skin prickle, as she continued on; their eyes remaining locked into a tight, alluring trance.

His mind was spinning out of control, from the sensations of pleasure she was giving him; her hands clasped firmly into his bum, as she hungrily took all of him in. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, which caused her moan from her eagerness to please him; that warm and pretty mouth of hers pleasuring him into his own personal ecstasy.

“ _Mmmm baby, your so eager for it,_ _aren’t you?_ ” he rasped; the dirtiness, and vile nature of his words making her shudder, the husky burr in his voice a complete turn on to her.

She pulled-away, saliva falling in strings from his girthy-length, her hot and lovely mouth, panting for air, as she worked him in deftly with her hands.

“ _Fuck me Jon, I need it now! Over there on the desk!_ ” she exclaimed quietly, as she took a glance-down at her dainty watch.

“ _We’ve got less than twenty minutes, and I need to have you inside of me at this moment!_ ”

She yanked him down sharply by his tie, as she began to kiss him with an intense passion. And unexpectedly, she pushed him away from her, their breathes hot and irregular. She stood, as she grabbed him by his face, to kiss him even harder; their tongues swirling and tangling, in a duel battle for dominance. He turned her around, as she leaned-up against the desk, her ass scurrying backwards, as her legs fell apart for him. He began to rub and caress her there, in between her hot thighs, and swiftly, he grabbed ahold of his length, aligning himself-up amongst her center. He sheathed himself inside of her, making them cry-out in a shuddering gasp; the intrusion sweet and so tight, as he began to move gently inside of her.

His hands began to wander down the front of her chest, as he caressed her aching nipples through the front of her blouse. Suddenly, he ripped the silkiness of the garment apart, as buttons popped, and flew about - making her gasp as he kneaded and fondled at her tight, perky breast.

The desk began to rock-and-shake, as his hand pulled abruptly at her lacey bra; which caused her breasts to spill forward from his hurriedness, and from its binding confines. Her hands were everywhere on his body, as he leaned into her heaving chest; grasping and suckling her hard and abrasively -  with only mouth, teeth and tongue. He engulfed her pebbled peaks in one-by-one, with the hotness of his mouth; pulling-away from each weighty globe, as he began to kiss her harshly, fucking her right and proper, her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging in deeper into his muscular backside.

“ _Mmmph, f-fuck Daenerysss,_ ” he growled loudly, as he grasped her earlobe into his mouth,

“ _You have no fucking idea, how good you feel to me right now.”_ She moaned-out in agreeance, digging her nails in sharply, a sudden chuckle falling away from her lips, as she was now the one who was doing all of the shushing. They embraced the feeling and the closeness they’d felt, as he rocked and stroked deeply inside of her, making her walls ache as she mewled-out his name; feeling herself spiraling into her own impending ecstasy. As he thrusted in-and-out of her, their gazes fell down to where they were joined, as she begged and pleaded silently, for him to speed up his pace.

“ _Faster love, go faster,”_ she moaned, as the sounds of their lovemaking was heard around them. He grabbed ahold of her neck, as he gently began to buck his hips rhythmically against her; making him moan so loudly that she found herself stuffing his tie inside of his mouth. Her moans grew louder too, as the desk began shake wildly, items flying onto the floor, as he slid his hand up to muffle her cries. His cock began to throb and pulse, inside of her quivering heat. And swiftly, he brought his hand down to caress her there, swirling his fingers over her clit as he continued to pound into her soaking-wet clutch.

He spitted-out his tie, to kiss her lips, muffling her cries once more. And as she squeezed her thighs tightly around him, he felt her flutter and shudder, feeling the feel, as she was on the brink of her sweet, impending release,

“ _Come on love, come for me now...I need to feel you come for me..”_

She gasped and moaned at his encouraging words, as she found herself coming violently - his name leaving her lips as she shuddered and cried out in a sensually, pleading passionately, 

“.. _Donne-moi mon bébé mon amour, s'il te plaît!_ ”

“ _Mmm, yess darling I will..I love you, so so muchhh–_ ”

And as soon as she’d spoken those lovely words to him, he felt the feeling of his balls as they began to squeeze and tighten, nearing his climax. He spilled his seed inside of her in heavy, pulsating spurts; their bodies shaking, and shuddering violently, as they held onto one another, fingers drawn into hot skin as they savored the feel of their intoxicating highs.

 

**_________________________________**

 

 

Her legs remained wrapped about him, as her thighs quivered from the shocking current of bliss that coursed throughout her body. He kissed her softly, making her moan at the sensation, his kisses soft and tender, as they relished the feel of their exquisite afterglow.

“Ah man, that was so hot,” he breathed-out horsley, as they both began to laugh at the thought of being heard by Missandei,

“I hope we weren’t too loud.”

She smiled softly as she glanced at the clock on her wall, the time reading ,“12:44,” to be exact.

“Oh babe, I think it’s time to wrap this up. You’ve surely made it up to me from earlier this morning.” she said, as they began to help each other fix and straighten their clothes.

“ _Oh shit_ , I am so sorry about your blouse love,” he then rasped. “But I know that it’s cool, being that you always keep a spare inside of your closet over there.” 

“I do have a spare, but you owe me for this one,” she said playfully, while helping him zippen-up the front of his dress slacks. He leaned down to her, as he kissed her lovingly upon her ravishingly, swollen-red lips when he said,

“I love you Daenerys, but I gotta go. I’ll see you later at home for dinner.”

“Yess love,” she said sweetly, “– _I love you too._ And yes, I’ll see you later at home for dinner.”

 

 _French_ : Donne-moi mon bébé mon amour, s'il te plaît

 

 _English_ : Give me a baby my love, please

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.....how are you guys holding up from this one eh!?!? Lmao!! This was pretty rough to write, as I was at work trying to keep a straight-face without getting bothered!! And what did u guys think about LYSA of all people being Dany’s patient, lol!!! Now if ya enjoyed this, please don’t hesitate to comment and kudo below! I’m thinking I may make this a multi fic, but not completely sure just yet as time is never on my side. The ideas that I have are on the angsty side (which I’m kinda nervous to write), but I also have some more fluffy ideas to turn the story around. (Rone, this is my surprise babe!!) But hey, if u guys think I should give it a go and continue the story, please leave some feedback on that too, I’d love to hear yours thoughts!! Have a good one and again, thank u so much for reading, hope you’ve enjoyed !!❤️


	3. “Blossoming Petals and Sakura Trees”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is finally here in the city as our favorite OTP spends some quality time together, at the National Cherry Blossom Festival. 🌸
> 
> Grab your tissues because this chapter is filled with nothing but feels. 🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, I hope ur enjoying your Fri-yay, lmao. So this chapter was inspired by my favorite time of the year in spring, in Washington, D.C. This one is EXTREMELY long by the way, (about 6000k+). There’s a little something in here for everyone; romance/fluff, humor, angst, and of course SMUT!! I really hope u all enjoy it, and thank u so much for taking the time to read🌸 
> 
> Thank u @mmazerroo, you are the best my lady, hugs and kisses to u 🤗💋
> 
> @roneofhousetargaryen the gift continues love, hugs and kisses to u too 🤗💋🌸💕

 

“Every day you play with the light of the universe.  
Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and the water.  
You are more than this white head that I hold tightly  
as a cluster of fruit, every day, between my hands.  
  
You are like nobody since I love you.  
Let me spread you out among yellow garlands.  
Who writes your name in letters of smoke among the stars of the south?

My words rained over you, stroking you.  
A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body.  
I go so far as to think that you own the universe.  
I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells,  
dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.  
I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.”

 

 **Pablo** **Neruda** – _Everyday_ _You_ _Play_ 🌸

 

**__________________________________**

 

 

The hours that followed after their insanely-wild rendezvous passed rather quickly, as Dany then found herself tidying her workspace, after finishing with her last patient. He was quiet; a stoic gentleman, who went by the strange name, _Greyworm_ ; who’d seemingly took a liking to her friend and receptionist Missandei. It was hard to not notice the attraction that ensued in between the two; given the fact that every time she’d walked him outside of her office, after one of their lengthy sessions, she couldn’t help but take note of the looks that’d passed between her closest and dearest friend, and the captain of the U.S Marine Corp.

After slipping on a light jacket, she then reached for her purse, locating her set of keys as she proceeded to close the door behind her. Her spirits were high, and completely sated, as she turned the deadbolt of her door; locking-it swiftly, as she turned around on her heels - and she couldn’t help but notice the small-smile that graced across her dearest friends’ face,

“ _Hmph_ , what are you so giddy about?” Dany asked, sweetly with a smile. She had a feeling she’d known exactly ‘ _who’_ and ‘ _what’_  made her friend smile from ear to ear with sheer excitement.

“Your patient, the tall-guy that just left your office, the _CAPTAIN!_ He just asked me out, and for my number..”

“Oh, really?” Dany asked with furrowed brows drawn together; her face seemingly mirroring the same excitement that her friend exuded at this moment. Then suddenly, it flashed across her mind, as she began to think to herself,

_Damn, is this really a good time to tell her exactly why this guy has been in need of my council as of late?_

“Go on.. _tell me,_ break it to me now Dany–” Missy pressed-on, “He’s a looker, but I don’t want any surprises, before I decide to take this guy-up on his offer.”

“Ohhh Missy,” Dany said, blowing out her words as she paused, “–You know that I'm not suppose to disclose these private matters regarding my patients, but…”

“–But? _But what?_ Please tell me,” Missy said, as she began to beg with her hands clasped tightly into a prayer-like gesture.

“The fellow, well he is not, exactly... _circumcised_ ,” Dany then finished as she took one final gulp.

Missy’s brows furrowed tightly together before she went on to say, “Oh, okay. _Sooo_ , that’s it?”

“Well..” Dany went on, “–he’s actually rather afraid of getting the said “ _procedure_ ” done.”

“Hmph, that’s strange,” Missy said with a slight pause, “Isn’t he a man of duty who’s been through even worse things than this so called.. _issue of his?_ ”

The matter didn’t seem to faze Missandei not one bit as Dany went on,

“He’s just a little self-conscious of the matter. Other than that, he seems to be a catch. Give him a chance Missy,” Dany said encouragingly.

“Well, maybe I should. I mean, I’ve actually dated a guy back in college with that _same issue,_ and it wasn't terribly bad - great as a matter of fact. And shall I say, it didn’t bother me not one, little bit,” she said with quirked smile, giving a wink of her eye.

An eruption of giggles fell from mouths, as they’d covered them with their hands. Gathering their belongings, as they headed towards the elevators, Missy then began to ask,

“Well since we're on the topic of _noticing things_ , I’ve noticed a certain ‘ _hunky-husband_ ’ has been making quite a few lunchtime booty-calls,” Missy said with a chuckle, as she shot Dany a knowing glance, while waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive.

“ _–You guys were so loud that I was forced to turn the volume-up on my computer speakers, for crying out loud!_ ”

The doors pried-open as they’d stepped inside; finding themselves zooming nine flights down, before Dany began to speak once more.

“We’re... _trying_ _again_ ,” she spoke softly, before turning her attention to meet her friend’s gaze,

“We want to get pregnant again Missy. We’re ready to start a family of our own.”

The elevator hit ground level, as a loud _‘bing’_ of a sound alerted them. The doors pried opened; and they found themselves traveling amongst the cold-marble floors, of the expansive lobby. The clacking sounds of their high-heeled shoes echoed loudly, as they’d finally reached the glass-pane doors of her lavish office building. Greeted by the chilly gust, of an early March wind, they stepped outside and waited patiently for their cars to arrive; the streets buzzing of a light-traffic rush, as Missy then turned to face her friend,

“I’m so happy for you guys, and you deserve it Dany. You’re gonna be an awesome mother to a soul someday.”

The attendant finally pulled-in, handing the keys over to her awaiting car. It was a sleek, pearl-white, Audi A7; a gift from last months’ Valentine’s Day from her loving husband. She felt grateful and overwhelmed for her friend’s sweet words of encouragement. Shaking the feeling, as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears, she’d reached her arms out to hug her friend, as she whispered softly in their embrace,

“ _Thank you Missy. You don’t know how much that means to me. Thank you for being you as always, and please, give that captain guy a call this weekend._ ”

“I will.” Missy said assuringly, with a genuine smile. As Dany then turned on her heels to head towards her car, Missy stopped her dead in her tracks as she suddenly said,

“–And boss lady, could you do me a huge favor if you may?”

“Sure, of course I can?”

“Just, next time, try to keep it down a bit. It sounded like two wild dogs in heat, and it’s completely unbearable for me to try and get any work done. Seriously, Dany!” she said, with a hearty chuckle.

“Well..sorry babes, but I can’t promise you that,” Dany said with a wink and a smile. They laughed as they headed towards their cars; excited for what the weekend would soon bring them as they waved their goodbyes to one another until Monday morning.

“ _I’ll call you!_ ” Missy yelled-out, “I'll give you the dets once I talk to this.. _Greyworm-guy_.”

 

**______________________________**

 

 

The city was alive for a Friday evening, as it was busying itself for tomorrow's festivities. The said event commemorated the official arrival - and the onset, of the season of _spring_ . Patrons traveled wide and far from all-over the country, to gather at the _Jefferson Monument_ , located at the Tidal Basin. Thousands of on-lookers came to witness the peak-bloom of the sakura trees in the nation’s capital, as it was famously known as, ‘ _The National Cherry Blossom Festival_.’

The weather was lovely, she thought, as she began to roll-down her windows; letting a breeze with a hint of a chill flow through, as she sat in the traffic rush, heading out of the city. Her mind drifted-off, as she thought on how it’d always been one of their favorite times of the year; as they would go as spectators - to most of the events that was offered of the celebration. And they were the very same plans in motion for tomorrow, as they’d always been every year since marrying one another, nearly five years ago.

The traffic was cleared, in absolutely no-time, as she took the entrance ramp, towards their home in Virginia. Picking-up a considerable amount of speed, she cruised-down the beltway to a melodic tune; as it boomed gloriously, throughout her car speaker system. Continuing-on, her mind began to wander, recalling what they’d done in her office during their lunch hour break. It was _sexy_ , she thought, making her blush with a cheeky-smile; as he’d caused her to lose all her wits, while trying her hardest to counsel her patient. She couldn’t help but imagine the very thought of him, nudging her thighs-wide apart; his breathing hot, and tongue smooth as silk - while wrapping his lips around her area of sensitivity. _Gods_ , she’d thought, at the feeling of it all, as he’d delved his tongue in-and-out of her; making her clench her thighs together, as she drove - feeling herself grow wet with desire. Her tongue parted, and she wetted her lips at the thought of him sliding her knickers-down her small, curvy hips, passing her firmly-sculpted limbs..

And suddenly, she’d found herself _bursting_ into a fit of laughter, as it had hit her now. She realized she didn’t have on those same knickers anymore. As a matter of fact, she didn’t have none on at all.

 _He must’ve kept-it as his souvenir, oh how I know him so well_ , she thought as she laughed; taking the exit ramp that would put her five minutes away from their quiet-residential neighborhood, where they resided peacefully.

 

  **_______________________________**

 

 

The sun was slowly beginning to set as she finally pulled into their stone-paved driveway; realizing that her husband had finally bet her home on a Friday evening, which was oddly strange, given the amount of traffic.

 _Hmm, what is he doing here so early? I’m usually the first to get home before he does,_ she thought while grabbing for her purse and suitcase. She stopped, as she suddenly began to undo her bun - letting her hair fall past shoulder blades, like a cascading waterfall. She opened her purse, searching for her favorite lip balm, flipping her mirror-down on the sun visor, as she applied a thin-sheen of the tinted lip color. Giving a quick fluff of her platinum locs, until she was fully satisfied, she stepped-out of her vehicle, shutting the door behind, as she walked smoothly in her heels past the front of their manicured lawn. She stopped, turning her attentions towards the blossoming-sakura tree; her eyes laying transfixiated, as she stood admiring each blossoming flower - its petals sweeping-away gently from its sprigs, as it flowed into the breeze. Turning-back on her heels, towards the bright-red door, she located the key labeled, ‘ _Home_ ’ on her key ring. Giving a turn of the knob after it was unlocked, she was greeted by the familiar sound of his husky bark. And suddenly, in came running their all-white husky; his large, white paws pattering abruptly towards the door, welcoming her home once more.

“ _Ghost!_ ” she exclaimed cheerfully, as she walked towards a neighboring chair to sit her things down. He embraced her lovingly, licking her hands and fingers, her laughter infectious as she suddenly gave him a rough-pat atop his head.

“Where’s your dad at, my sweet boy?” she asked, as she suddenly stood in place. And immediately, the smell of butter and garlic, wafted-past her nostrils; and she followed the smell that would eventually led her towards their expansive kitchen.

“ _Jon?_ ” she called-out, her legs moving her briskly as she turned a corner; walking pass their lavishly-decorated living area. She found him at the gas range; his head then turning towards her as they caught each other’s attentions - their eyes locking into one another's.

“ _Hey beautiful,_ ” he said softly, “–You’re just in time for dinner.”

She couldn’t help but smile sweetly, as she watched him from afar; their gazes still penetrating, as she walked towards him in a seductive fashion. She approached him as he stood with a spatula, taking a quick glance into the sauté pan, to see exactly what he was concocting.

“ _Salmon,_ my favorite,” she said with a smirk. They stood nose-to-nose and at eye level, as she wrapped her arms around his neck - bringing him in for a smoldering-hot kiss, as he parted his lips for hers. He groaned softly, when she slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, and they kissed each other deeply with passion, as he held her firmly by the waist. Pulling away from her, he left her lips gently with a grasp of his teeth,

“ _Ohh shit,_ ” he mumbled-out, stumbling backwards on his feet; turning his attentions back towards the salmon, to give it a flip with his spatula.

“–Do you see exactly what you do to me Dany? This fish was nearly three seconds away from being blackened, instead of seared.”

She laughed, as he began to set-up their plates; placing the delicately-seared fillet next to a salad with a balsamic drizzle. He finished the fish with a squeeze of lemon juice, as he turned around swiftly to walk over towards the dining table.

“Oh Dany, I almost forgot. Could you..grab two wine glasses out of the cabinet for me darling–” he asked - sitting the plates down smoothly.

“Sure love,” she responded, walking over towards the cabinet. He stood with a smug look on his face as she began to chuckle, at what she discovered. Grabbing each glass individually, she then noticed one contained her knickers she’d worn from earlier, when they’d made love inside of her office, during their lunch-hour break.

“ _OH MY GOD JON!_ ” she exclaimed, laughing hysterically now; as she grabbed the lace out of the glass to sling-shot it across the room, hitting him dead on the side of his face.

“You’re so fucking naughty,” she said with a smirk, as he chuckled-away at her facial expression. Not only was he an excellent lover, and a giving, wonderful husband, but he also was a down-right jokester, and prankster as well.

“ _Sooo_ , that means at this very moment..you don’t have panties on,” he asked, “–Do you now, Daenerys?”

“ _Jon, no!_ ” she yelled, as she began to laugh, hurrying towards the table to sit-down the glasses. His eyes was on her as he walked towards her, backing her into a corner as she began to beg him silently, “ _No, not now babe, could we pleasee eat first, before the food grows cold,_ ” she said with a plea, “ _–My starving wolf of a husband?_ Plus I really need a break from earlier, as you was so savage on my poor little kitty. I think she’s in need of a break from your brutality..my sweet, loving husband.” Her words for lust, caused him to groan lowly, as he pulled her in abruptly; his hand then cupping her chin gently, as he placed a kiss to her lips.

“Well can I at least _sneak-a-peek_ at her then?”

“ _NO!_ ” she laughed-out loudly, walking them back towards the table, “Maybe later.. but no seriously babe, can we please eat now, as I am completely starving.”

“Oh, alright then,” he said in a whiny huff, poking his lips out into a handsome pout, as they sat down to enjoy their meal. As they ate and sipped away, they began to chat; especially over what he’d done to her underneath of her work desk as she counseled her wacky patient. It hadn’t been their first encounter in that manner; being that sometimes he'd liked to catch her off-guard when they were out in public. It was exciting and rather exhilarating; his idea as a fun way to, _‘spice things-up_ ’ in their already wonderful marriage. She had absolutely enjoyed it, and was all in for it, especially after gaining her mojo back from their first initial loss. It’d happened almost three months ago, after coming-off of the pill; the memory of it all causing her to shake her head from side to side - to warrant-off those sad thoughts. And just like that, a voice called out to her; the burr in his tone shaking her attentions back to his handsome face,

“–Dany, honey.. _are you okay?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” she paused, as she apologized sincerely, “–I’m sorry love, this was delicious and I think I can’t take another bite, as I am _completely_ stuffed! Is it okay if we can..finish this up so that we can enjoy the rest of our evening?”

“Sure, that’s fine with me love. Truth be told, I had those same plans in mind too.”

 

**__________________________________**

 

 

It was morning, and they were both fast asleep, in a tangle of intertwined arms and limbs, when their alarm sounded-off loudly to alert them of the time. It was eight-thirty, and Dany was the first to arise, “– _Wake-up sleepyhead,_ ” she whispered in his ear as she shook him, until he finally awoken from his peaceful slumber.

They’d eaten and gotten dressed in absolutely no time; her opting-out for a cozy-pink sweater to match the theme of the day - along with a pair of tight-fitting, ripped jeans and a pair of casual brown booties. Jon on the other hand, threw on a cotton Polo sweater, with rugged jeans and worn-in Chuck Taylor sneakers. They decided it would be a good idea to catch an Uber into the city, knowing that traffic was expected to be a _nightmare_ , and parking would be non-existed. They were dressed, and ready to head-out for the day, as Jon called for an Uber after taking Ghost out for his routine morning walk. It was ten thirty now, and as they grabbed their coats and coffee tumblers, they said their goodbyes to their fury son, as they closed and locked the door behind.

The day was gorgeous for a start, a slight chill in the air was present. He glanced at his iPhone phone screen, checking the location on their approaching ride, “ _Our Uber should be here in two minutes._ ”

He snuck a quick peek at her as he glanced up from his phone, and he couldn’t help but notice the look in her eyes as she stared at the blossoming tree in their front yard.

“ _Wow babe,_ ” she whispered, “ _–It’s crazy._ Just yesterday they were beginning to blossom, and now their finally at full-bloom.” Walking a few yards down as she approached the sakura tree, she slowly grazed her fingers over a single blossoming flower; tiny petals falling away as they fluttered gently into the winds of Spring. He smiled, as he flipped his phone around, snapping a pic of the moment as it caught her off guard. And suddenly, a car in all-black approached, pulling-up in front of their residence.

“ _Come on,_ ” he said with a half-smile, “–Our ride is finally here.”

 

  **______________________________**

 

 

The ride into the city took approximately twenty minutes, as traffic was not as bad, but rather lighter than they’d expected. They were let-out along an adjacent side street, as he grabbed ahold of her hand. Crowds of patrons, and young children were seen flocking-in by the numbers; making their way towards the standing area of the _muchly anticipated_ spring celebration.

And in no time, dozens of large, festive floats began to travel down it’s projected path; as tiny petals of pink and blush flew about like magic in the winds. From time to time, they’d snapped pics of the unforgettable sights they’d discovered; and as the music boomed loudly, and the crowds cheered wildly, his heart began to quake at the lovely sight of her this way, as she suddenly began to dance with a group of small, young children - that stood with their parents right by their side. He laughed and snapped a quick pic of her, and slowly his mind began to fill with the visions of her smiling face dancing with their future young children. His heart began to ache with a sudden pang of sadness, as he recalled the day when it’d happened, when they’d experienced their first miscarriage. They’d learned that it was a normal thing to expect on the first try, but being that it was what they wanted more than anything in this world, the loss had hurt them both, deep-down into their cores.

He shook his head over the boom of music, as it rid him away, from those very sad thoughts. Slowly, he approached her from behind to wrap his arms around her waist - pulling her into a tight embrace, “ _Come on sexy,_ ” he rasped, kissing her lightly on her cheek,

“Let’s walk around and see what else the festival has to offer.”

 

  **_______________________________**

 

 

It was afternoon and the sun shone brightly over the glistening waters of the Tidal Basin, as thousands of onlookers, and cautious bike riders traveled a path aligned of blossoming trees. It led a trail towards other historical landmarks, such as ‘ _The Jefferson Memorial_ ,’ and another tourist attraction and favorite, ‘ _The MLK’_ memorial. The scene was beautiful and magical, as they walked hand-and-hand - whilst tiny, pink petals that fluttered about, as they walked and talked over just about anything that came to mind, underneath a sea of pink-and-white Yoshino cherry trees. 

“ _Babe?_ ” she asked, glancing over to him with a smile,

“–The trees, they are absolutely gorgeous but sometimes, do you ever wonder why they smell the way that they do when they first start to bloom?”

“Like what?” he asked.

“I don’t wanna say it..” she said as she shook her head, with a short-snort of laughter. An older couple walked past them now, as Jon suddenly said,

“–Well hell, I’ll say it then. It smells like fish, or kinda like.. _pussy_..”

“ _JON–_ ” she exclaimed loudly, bursting into a fit of laughter. The couple then turned, with a shock and a gasp, as Dany mouthed off apologetically, “ _I’m sorry,_ ” before turning around.

“ _What?_ ” he said playfully, shrugging his shoulders as he chuckled,

“–That couple back there heard you!”

“.. _Andd_ ,” he said with a mischievous smirk, as he wrapped his arm around her now. Pulling her closely into him, he slipped his hand into the back of her pants pocket. He squeezed her left cheek gently, making her gasp, as he whispered gruffly into her ear,

“ _Well, it doesn’t smell like yours, my darling Daenerys..for that sweet, pretty pussy that I love so much smells like a field, of freshly-blooming lavender flowers._ ”

She shivered as he stopped them abruptly - and suddenly, his lips was on her as he kissed her tenderly. And for a second, they’d almost forgotten where they were as they’d stood underneath of the swaying blossoming trees, completely mesmerized by one another.

 

 

**_______________________________**

 

 

They’d spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the presence of one another; reading books and poetry, snapping pics for their own, personal memories. As the evening sun began to set across the District, they would soon agree to finishing-off their evening properly - at one of their favorite pop-up bars which was located across town, and was solely dedicated to the beauty and culture of the days wonderful events.

 

  **_______________________________**

 

 

And after downing a few signature cocktails, and a slew of double whisky shots, they’d found themselves rather intoxicated now, as they sat in the backseat of their Uber car. He was anxious as hell to get her back inside their home, and as the driver continued to mind the roads, Jon turned his head towards her now, as she gently laid her head upon his shoulder.

“You look..cold, darling,” he said to her, as he began to take off his jacket, laying-it across their laps gingerly. Their eyes met suddenly, when she perched her head-upwards to meet his penetrating gaze,

“I’m okay love,” she said quietly. His eyes were midnight-black and glossy, when he whispered gruffly in her ear,

“ _Unzippen your pants, Daeneryss.._ ”

A sudden thrum of excitement coursed wildly throughout her chest, as it flowed into blood stream - until it tinkled in her toes. She drew-up a furrowed brow at him, as she cocked her head with a smile,

“ _Right now?_ ” she asked, mouthing her words in silent. He turned his head, to check-and-see if the coast was clear. And suddenly, he noticed that the driver was completely unaware of anything; noticing that the guy had been wearing a pair of AirPods, securely within his ears.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said firmly, “ _–He’s not paying us any attention._ ” She followed his eyes, as he pointed his head towards the direction of the driver; and she noticed a pair of buds crammed in his ears, just as he told her.

“ _Lay your head back-down on my shoulder,_ ” he ordered, whispering softly, in her ear. And without hesitation, she obeyed his command, as she felt a sudden shiver, when his hand began to glide underneath of his propped-up jacket. His fingers was felt, as he traveled towards the insides of her thighs, as she suddenly unhooked the top button, zipping the zipper down to his access.

“ _I can’t wait to get you back home–_ ” he rasped, as he began to caress her there in between her apex. She sighed quietly, as she began to touch him along his arm, and smoothly, he slipped his left-hand down in between her tight-fitting jeans; cupping her mound through the silky smoothness of the undergarment she was wearing.

“ _Damn_ ,” he growled, whispering into her neck; taking the scent of her in, along with her expensive perfume. “ _–You’re so ready for me to be inside of you again. Is it true, Dany?_ ”

Her heart was pounding wildly, as she tried to control her breathing; and she shook her head, with a shameless, ’ _yes_ ,’ when he swiftly slid his hand-down, in the front of her pants. Her skin then prickled, when he slid her knickers to the side, as he continued to tease her - his fingers caressing her gently, when he suddenly spread her apart. She let-out an incoherent, quieted-gasp, when he slid a finger knuckle-deep inside of her; her walls slick and tight of her soakened-wet center, clenching around his finger.

She grabbed ahold of him firmly, when she slid her hand-down to meet his own; and slowly, he began to work her over, discreetly underneath of his jacket. In-and-out he went, as he moved against her, in a rhythm that was all his own; their gazes falling onto their driver, who was unaware of their shameless shenanigans. His thumb caressed her languidly, as he fingered her slickened center; his gaze then turning back towards her, as he watched her closely for her reactions.

“ _Another_ ,” she whispered sensually; her voice breathy, and hot on his neck. And in a seductive fashion, she then spread her legs even wider for him - her thighs falling apart even further, as he continued his sweet assault. And abruptly, he caught her off-guard again, slipping another digit inside of her; her channel so deep and tight - making his cock-stand fully at attention. 

Her breathing then hitched, as she whimpered-out his name, in a muffled cry of moans, underneath of her breath. She grasped ahold of his hand firmly, as he suddenly began to pick-up his pace; her head falling back against the seat, and she closed her eyes when she suddenly began to feel delicious sparks of her impending release. And abruptly, they felt the car come to a halt, as the driver then turned to announce that they'd finally reached their residence.

“ _Alright guys_ , we’re here,” the driver then said, as he popped his buds out of his ears, “–Have a great night.”

“You too sir,” Jon said hurriedly, slipping his hand out of her pants. Her arousal was heady and all over his fingers, and everything was a blur, as they’d found themselves suddenly standing in the middle of the dark foyer, after unlocking the door with his keys. Kicking the door shut, they’d began to laugh at what they’d just done, as bags and items fell to the floor in an echo, and their hands found their ways into each other’s heads of hair. Their kisses was intense, as chuckles continued to fall from their mouths; and as they continued to ravish each other’s lips a sudden bark erupted from behind - from where they stood in the middle of the floor.

“ _Ghost_ ,” Jon whispered, as he began to “ _shoo_ ” him away with a hand, “–Go on boy,” he commanded, as he barked relentlessly, “–Me and your mom here, we have some business we’re tryin’ to get into.”

He whined like a sad, little pup, galloping-away on all fours, “ _I’m sorry boy–_ ” Dany yelled, until he was gone, and out of sight.

“ _Now, where were we–_ ” he rasped, backing her-up against the wall. His hands then grabbed ahold of her face, as he brushed his pout-up against her parted lips. “ _Take it off–_ ” she ordered, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth; as he kissed her with a bone-chilling passion, that made her weak within her knees. He swirled, and caressed his tongue against her own, as he nibbled upon her lips. Their moans and groans was unleashed in ten-fold; their hands busying themselves as they began to strip-away all  layers - until they’d stood with nothing on, except their undergarments against hot-skin.

“ _Oh love_ ,” he moaned-out, leaving her lips in a grasp. He stood back to look at her now, as he grazed his wanton eyes up-and-down along her body; catching the sights of her taut, perky breast, that began to pebble through the sheerness of her bra,

“ _You look so beautiful and sexy_..” he’d said in a wolfish growl; running a finger-down from her lips to her chest, until he reached the tops of the satin knickers she wore. Her gaze was smoldering, penetrating him, as she smiled lustfully - biting her lip; and swiftly, just as he’d done in the backseat of their ride, he slowly slid her knickers to the side, finding her even more wetter than before, as her arousal clinged to her underwear like honey. Gently, he began to swirl small-circles around her nub; his fingers teasing her slit, spreading her arousal around as she  rocked hips against his hand. He kissed her until she breathless once more; chests heaving with lust as he began to pepper kisses-down along the side of her face. Skimming a hand-up along her backside, he unhooked her bra in a swift-motion; letting her breast fall free from the contraption, as threw it down upon the floor. Continuing-on, moving down along her body, leaving a trail of wet-kisses behind; her breathing was unsteady, when he slowly swiped his tongue-up along one her nipples, wrapping his mouth around it hotly. A string of moans and breathy cries, fell-away from her parted-lips, as she suddenly found her hands grappling, gaining purchase of his hair - pulling-away from her as nibbled abrasively, fondling her achy breasts.

“ _Oh Jonnn_ ,” she whined, in an airy sigh, as she begged him for more of his touches; the sounds of her pleasure like music to his ears, and more than enough for him - as he was hard with want and need for her within his boxer briefs. No words were spoken, when he suddenly slipped two-digits inside of her channel; making her cry-out at the sensation, when suddenly, he buried his head in between her shaky-hot thighs.

He moaned-out greedily, at the taste of her now, as he lapped away gently at her cunt; his fingers pumping against her, smoothly in-and-out of her, while holding her close to him, by the curve of her waist. She was a _complete_ and _utter_ _mess_ now, as she tried her hardest control herself, and keep herself upright, as they stood against the wall; his tongue continuing its relentless torture, suckling and nibbling at her clit, as she dripped shamelessly down his beard, with her sweet, honeyed arousal. She felt a quickening, beginning to coil, within the flat of her belly; and suddenly, he stood abruptly, until they were eye-to-eye once more. He couldn’t control himself any longer, feeling himself beginning to weep and throb from the tip of his shaft, as he said,

“ _–Fuck you taste so good, but I can’t wait for it any longer. I need to be inside of you once more.._ ”

Her arms then flung around his neck abruptly, as he slid a hand down towards his shaft. Giving two, pumps, he rubbed the tip against her slit; as wanton, lust-filled eyes then locked into a desirable, passionate trance. And suddenly, he grabbed ahold of her thigh - wrapping it smoothly around his waist, and he slid himself long and deep in a thrust, inside of her tight, hot channel.

“ _Oh, baby..you feel so good_ _to me–_ ” she mumbled, against his slackened lips; as he moved his hips in-and-out of her slowly, in a gentle, languid pace. They held each other’s faces cupped, in between their sweaty palms; as they continued to kiss each other lazily, slowly, in a sensual fervor. Suddenly, her body then tensed the moment his hands then grazed-down her flesh; grappling her curvy, round bottom, he picked-up abruptly, causing her to yelp-out - as she wrapped her other leg around him smoothly, when suddenly, he began to walk them over, a couple of paces towards the living area, sitting them down upon comfortable-cushions of their modern sectional.

After settling into the change in position, she began to move torturously-slow atop of his frame, while still trying to adjust to his sizeable thickness.

“ _Make love to me Dany,_ ” he said with a growl, running his tongue-up along her neck; kissing the side of her face, then delving his tongue inside of her ear. Then they kissed, while she tugged gently at his scalp, and shortly-cropped hair. And without any warning, and buck of her hips, she braced her hands against the backs of the couch; and she began to snap, and grind her hips deeply, to a rhythm, that was all their own. He was deep, and she was so tight, as their moans filled the space that surrounded them; his hands then skimmed-down, towards her taut-breasts as he cupped, and pinched–fondling, at her sensitive peaks. His hands then slid-down, towards her hips, as he began to guide her up-and-down his shaft; as skin against skin began to slap loud and rudely, when he suddenly began to speed-up, pounding roughly into her center. Her cries of passion became louder, as he picked her-up firmly by the waist; his greedy mouth back on her now, as he grasped her wholly into his mouth; suckling each both of her nipples, as he laid her down-upon the comfortable couch. He changed the angle of position, when suddenly, he began to fuck her quite roughly; his hips moving against her, pounding-away savagely, against her center.

“ _Oui mon amour, oui...tu te sens si bien avec moi,_ ” she cried, as she gazed lovingly, in his eyes; that was filled with so much desire and love, as he pulled her into an embrace. They kissed each other intensely, through the drunk-filled haze, as he grinded his hips against her own; when suddenly, he lifted her thigh-up higher to receive him more, making her cry-out in pure ecstasy, as she felt her walls then throbbing,

“ _Mmph...yes darling I agree, you feel so good to me.._ ” His words were low, and dangerously-husky, as he continued to rock his hips against her. And as he sped-up his pace once more, and skin against skin then continued to sound; their breaths became even more erratic than before, as he felt the sudden beginnings of her impending release. She moaned-out aloud - feeling herself clamping and fluttering, around his thickened-shaft; as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, running her tongue-up to his earlobe. And suddenly, she screamed-out his name like a prayer, finding her legs wrapping tightly around him, as she began to wail, from her release.

“ _Yess love, I’m right behind you–_ ” he rasped into her ear, as he moaned at the feel of her quacking around him, as he gazed into her contorted-face. He continued to pound roughly against her tight, slickened center. And as he closed his eyes, feeling the quickening of his release, he felt the coil snap like a whip - down within his loins. His groans became scattered, as he saw white behind his eyelids; his breathing hot and needy, as he panted against her lips. He abruptly released himself with a shudder, deeply inside of her womb; as he cried at her name, and his seed then left his body in long, and pulsating strokes. Her clutch clamped around him, milking him dry of what he’d offered; as he growled at the feel, of him finally entering his own, personal ecstasy. They lay beside one another feeling _sated_ , in a drunk-filled haze, and slowly, he began to sit-up, to grab a throw off the neighboring chair that was beside them where they lay, covering their sweat-ladened bodies. He kissed her lips tenderly, as he watched her grow weary from exhaustion; her long-lashes fluttering softly, as she began to close her eyes,

“ _I love you,_ ” she whispered, as he watched her fall asleep, succumbing quickly to her slumber. They stayed that way, until he grew tired, watching her closely as she slept; as he grazed his fingers lightly over her angelic-ethereal face.

“ _I love you too_ ,” he’d said to her lovingly, before he closed his eyes; and he gave her one finale kiss to her lips, while caressing his thumb along her cheekbones. He said goodnight to her, one last time, as he nuzzled his nose against her own; and he finally drifted-off with her to rest in a loving, and tight embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you’ve made it this far I see LMAO! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment or kudo behind, it is soo appreciated. Thank u again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!🌸💕🌸💕


	4. "In Love and Duty:" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon becomes worried and plans a romantic afternoon with Dany. But when duty calls, he must answer, even if he doesn’t really want to. Dany soon discovers something that could potentially throw Jon off his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, I hope you all are enjoying the third day of Spring!! I’m here to drop off another chapter filled with so many feels. I absolutely love these two, and be prepared, because there is so much goin’ on. Grab some tissues because your about to be taken on an angst-filled ride! 🌸💓🌸
> 
> @mmazzeroo thank u darling once again for all ur help xoxo💋
> 
> @roneofhousetargaryen  
> I really hope u like this chapter, and don’t hate me for the angst 😭💕 Love ya xoxo 💓

****

 

Golden rays of sun, shimmered-brightly throughout her office, as she sat in her recliner, jotting-away in a legal pad. Her vision was blinded, as she squinted in her readers, to get a better look at her patient; who laid across from her amongst the chaise, explaining his problematic issues. He was the heir of a multi-millionaire dollar empire, the self-proclaimed former, ‘ _playboy_ ,’ who'd struggled with his own daddy-issues; who’d fallen in love with a girl whom he met at a coffee house across town - located a few blocks from his father’s _Fortune 500_ business. Her eyes darted downwards, towards the dainty watch that encircled around her wrist; the time reading, ‘ _5:49_ ,’ as the man went-on, feeling their session nearing its end. Her eyes laid set amongst the large cushioned-cut, of her diamond wedding ring; the sun reflecting brightly-off of its glimmering-beauty, as she glanced at his file, that lay atop her crossed legs,

“Okay, Mr. Greyjoy–” she announced with a smile, “–I’m afraid we’ve reached the end of this session for today.” Gathering her notes and files tightly, in a clutch within her arms, she stood to walk him out of the office, as she spoke to him once more, 

“–And if possible Theon, on your next visit, I think it’ll be a great idea if you can maybe.. _persuade,_ your father into coming in attendance?”

“ _We shall see how that goes,_ ” he said before leaving, as he blew-out a snort, before taking his exit.

“Thank you for counsel as always, Dr. T. I’ll have a talk with him sometime this week, and I’ll see what he says.”

A quick handshake transpired between them, as he left in a dash. And suddenly, she found herself walking towards her friend, who typed-away at her keyboard, logging-in info from a stack of files that sat in a heaping-pile, amongst her desk.

“How are things comin’ along Missy?” she asked, “–Any new calls, or messages come through while I was in session?”

“Oh yes boss lady, just one from your hubby. He said to give him a call, as soon as you get a chance.”

“ _Great_. Thank you,” Dany said, “–And by the way, we're gonna wrap-this-up in thirty, because it’s getting rather late.” Hurrying back inside, as she ran in her heels, she retrieved her phone from her top drawer; noticing two missed calls from husband, as it read, ‘ _My Jon,_ ’ right-on the phone screen. Tapping the _‘missed call’_ button, located on the screen, she dialed his number, in a haste.

“ _–Hey baby,_ I’m so sorry that I missed your calls,” she said, “–Was just wrapping-up a session with my patient, but I’ll be home real soon.” Continuing their convo, she glanced at a photo of them - before picking-it-up, off her cluttered, desk. It was from two weeks ago, when they’d spent their day uninterrupted, at the cherry blossom festival; and he stressed to her, to not overwork herself, and hurry back home to him soon. Smiling at his sweet words, she promised him in return, as she spoke once more,

“– _Okay babe, I'll hurry through-it all, as fast as I can. I love you,_ ” she cooed, blowing a kiss through the phone, “ _–and I’ll see you as soon as I get home._ ”

Hanging-up her cell, she tossed-it amongst the piles of paperwork, that laid scattered amongst her desk. She blew-out a large, exasperated huff of air now, as she felt the beginnings of a sudden headache, working-over in her head. Popping an aspirin in her mouth, she guzzled the pill-down quickly, with a couple swigs of water, from her water bottle; before sitting-down inside of her chair, as she adjusted her readers on her face. She logged into her laptop, as she silently began to have a pep-talk with herself, before proceeding to the work amongst her desk,

“ _Okay Dany, pull it together now,_ ” she said, in a whisper, “ _It’s time to get to work!_ ”

 

  **_____________________________**

 

In the following weeks, after the petals had fallen, and blown-away into the winds of spring; Dany’s workload increased tremendously, as she’d noticed a large influx of new patients, and referrals from other healthcare providers and practitioners. It required longer hours of stay at work, with her and Missy; as they’d found themselves working hard on new files, and logging-in info, in their desktops. They’d found themselves frequenting more than ever, at the bistro, located downstairs; as they’d talk about Missy’s, ‘ _new love interest,’_ since Dany had noticed he’d stopped coming to his sessions.

 

**____________________________**

 

But as the weeks passed by in the month of April, with it's soft rains falling from its skies; Jon became concerned, over the lack of sleep she’d  received; noticing how she was constantly staying behind after hours, with Missy at the practice. On the other hand, his own workload remained steady, which was surprising to him; considering the line-of-work, which was his duty - and what he was currently assigned to. There’d been times over the weeks, especially at night, before they'd laid to rest; where he’d find her fast asleep in their office, on a stack of files, in front her desktop. He’d lift her up, carrying-her off towards their bedroom, as he’d lay her down amongst their comfortable bed, before giving her a kiss goodnight.

Then one evening, after wrapping-up a phone therapy session, she’d been on for hours, she’d informed him of the headaches she’d been experiencing as if late, as he’d tell her out of concern, “ _–You’ve got to slow down a bit Dany..you're overworking yourself, sweetheart._ ” She’d dropped everything in that moment, to spend some quality time with him; and she promised, she’d take it easy from then on, for the sake of her health and wellbeing. He was happy for her, and her flourishing success, but with that came longer hours, of stay at practice, as it started to take a toll on her body, along with her mind, heart and soul.

 

**____________________________**

 

It was Friday afternoon, when he’d gotten the call from his, ‘ _Darling Daenerys_ ;’ while it buzzed within his hand, as he sat in the barber’s chair, checking over his appearance, in the hand-held mirror, “–This looks great as always man,” he’d said, when he answered her call, paying the fellow handsomely, handing him over his card.

“ _Hey lover?_ ” he’d answered, his voice low and sultry,

“ _Good afternoon, Agent Stark,_ ” she purred, on the receiving-end of the call, “–I’ll be wrapping things-up here in a few. Just thought you should know..”

“ _Oh really?_ ” he asked, sounding astonished by what she said, “–So Dr. Stark, you mean to tell me that you are actually done for the day?”

“In a few,” she added quickly, “–And how ‘bout you, are you done for the day too?”

“I am,” he said, with a grin upon his face, “What time will I be expecting you home?”

“–About three-ish, or four.”

“Good,” he said, getting into his Audi - the same as hers but dark, as the midnight sky.

“–I’ll see ya in a few, _my darling Daenerys.._ ”

A giggle was heard, on her end abruptly, before she spoke-softly and said, “ _–Yes, my love, I'll see you in a few, and be ready when I get home, later on this afternoon.._ ”

“ _Oh yeah..and why do you say that now?_ ” he asked, with a snort of laughter. 

“ _–Well, for me to perform my duties as your loving wife. I know that I’ve been busy lately, but baby let me tell you..when I see that handsome face of yours, I’m going to fuck - the living shit out of you!_ ”

“Oh really now?” he asked lowly, breathing-out a hiss; as he felt himself grow tight for her, within his tailored slacks.

“ _–I’ll take your word for it,_ ” he said to her, before he ended their call; and he zoomed-down the road - heading towards his next destination.

 

**_____________________________**

 

The weather was warm and beautiful, a hint of a breeze was felt on her skin; as she pulled-up in front of their home, parking alongside his Audi A7. She was anxious to see his face once more, after primping herself in her vehicle; and she gotten-out, as she strutted towards the door, to unlock-it swiftly, with her keys. Her heart was pounding, as the smell she’d known of all-too-well hit her straight-away; as she searched around for her handsome husband, stepping inside the foyer. The house was quiet, she noticed straight-away, as she walked down the hall, pass the living area; finding herself standing before a trail of lavender flowers, scattered amongst the floors. Her heart began to pulse, as her legs moved her forward; her heels clacking amongst the trail, leading towards their kitchen. _What is he up to now_ , she thought to herself, before turning a slight corner; her eyes widening, when she caught the sights of a large floral arrangement - as it sat amongst the countertops, with a note attached inside.

 _Ohhh Jonnn,_ she thought, tears threatening to pierce her eyes; her heart aching with longing - thinking-on how much she loved him so.

She stood, gazing at an array of flowers - from sunflowers, and blush-pink roses, accented with colorful sprigs of lavender. Taking a whiff, with a cheeky-smile, she hummed gracefully to herself; the scent reminding her of where they’d met, all those years ago, back in _Provence_. She stood in her heels, with a heavy-heart, as she raised her hand-up high; grazing her fingers over a single rose petal, when she felt her heartbeat quickening. And swiftly, she retrieved the small envelope, along with a blushing-pink rose; holding it tightly within her grasp, then taking a whiff, of its gorgeous scent. She opened the envelope containing the note, as it simply read, ‘ _Come Upstairs;_ ’ her heart then beginning to thrum, even wilder now, with anticipation, of seeing his face.

A breeze flowed through an open window, and slowly, she turned her head towards the stairs. She continued along the path, of scattered lavender blossoms, climbing each step, in her high-heeled pumps. “ _Jonn_?” she yelled-out, calling-out his name; seeing the hallways were dark, with no Ghost in sight. She searched for him, as the trail then ended, stopping at their master bedroom; seeing blossoms seamlessly scattered about - from the floors, and all over their mattress. And slowly, she perched her head-up high, and she caught the vision of him standing, with his back turned, gazing-out of the large, bedroom windows. He seemed to have been, ‘ _waiting for her,_ ’ as he stood in that suit that she loved so much - with an arm rested high above his shortly-cropped head of, raven-black curls. Her heart began to soar, at the sight of him this way, as she stood in her high-heeled shoes, with a smile across her face.

“ _Dr. Stark?_ ” he asked, turning his head to meet her gaze; and she’d noticed him, holding a single rose, clutched-tightly within his grasp. His gaze was dark, yet beautiful–as he took a whiff of the flower; and he slowly began to strut towards her, so anxious to meet her stature.

“ _Welcome home,”_ he rasped, before handing over the rose; his eyes imploring, and lips so tempting. Her lashes fluttered with sudden tears, as she thought on how much she loved this man; and slowly, as he wrapped his arms around her now, he pulled her in for a kiss, that was filled with unbridled passion. His tongue was soft, as they created a rhythm, kissing each other languidly; massaging their tongues-up against one another’s, making her weak within her knees. She nibbled away at his handsome lips, his breathes needy and his scent so tempting; intoxicating to all of her senses, as he held her closely against his chest - growling at the feel as she pulled away from him, with a gentle-grasp of her teeth. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he murmured, as he slowly worked-at her zipper; pulling-it down her backside, when he suddenly said..

“–Now tell me, Dany..what were saying about.. _fucking,_ the living-shit outta me?”

 

**______________________________**

 

After feasting, and ravishing upon her body, he pushed her-down upon the bed; making love to her so sweetly, until they were spent beyond measure. She was _breathtaking_ , he thought, as they lay intertwined in arms and limbs; and he gazed into her beautiful eyes, which sparkled, against a ray of sunshine. He kissed her softly - making her moan against his lips, as he played with a lock-of-hair, that fell in front of her face.

“ _Where’s Ghost?_ ” she pondered, with her brows furrowed tightly,

“He’s out with Rob and Lisa,” he said, gazing into her eyes, “–They stopped by earlier, to pick him up..so we could spend some time together.” The look he gave her, made her heart ache with longing; as tears began to well and brim, the bottom of her eyelids.

“ _I’m so sorry love.._ ” she said woefully, running her fingers over his bearded-face, “–I know I’ve been busy lately, with the practice and all, and I’ve neglected you..”  

“ _–Hey, it’s okay,_ ” he rasped so sincerely, as he pulled her even closer, wiping a tear from her eyelids, “–I’m just worried about you, and I don’t want you stressing, and overworking yourself,” he said; as he held her face within his palms, nuzzling his nose against her own. His eyes began to search deeply-into her indigo blue; when he suddenly let-out a sharp breath, against her parted lips, “– _If we’re gonna try this again, you need to promise me Dany, you’ll take better care of yourself..”_

“ _–I will,_ ” she said, shaking her head, in agreeance with what he'd just said. And as he gazed into her eyes, he kissed her so passionately - making her moan-out sensually, as he danced circles with his tongue. A hand skimmed-upwards, along her perfect form; as he grasped her perky breast, when abruptly, she yelped at the feel of how sensitive they’d felt - from his slightest touch.

“–Oh shit.. _what’s wrong?_ ” he asked, with inquiring eyes. And before she could speak, they were suddenly interrupted, by the sound of a ringtone.

“Oh babe, I think that’s me,” he said, as he’d slowly gotten-up; untangling himself from her embrace, to search for his buzzing cell phone. He checked for his personal, but it wasn’t it going off. It was his work cell..

“ _Agent Stark–_ ” he answered, in a serious tone; as he turned to her, while she sat upright in bed, gazing at him with concern. He then walked a few paces over, towards the bedroom window, in all of his naked glory; as he turned his back towards her, while he continued his conversation - and she found herself suddenly touching her breast, as she noticed how they felt tender to the touch.

“ _–Sure_...I’ll be on it, first thing in the morning,” he said assuringly; but when he looked to her, as he stood by the window, his face spoke something quite different - more like disheartment, etched across his face..

 

**____________________________**

 

After hanging-up the call, he turned towards her rather slowly, meeting her gaze, when she asked, “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

“–I have to fly-out in the morning.. _to Toronto,_ ” he answered, as he tossed his phone onto a chair, which was right next to him.

“ _Oh_ –” she said, with an edge of concern; clutching the sheets against her chest, “–For how long?”

“–Two weeks..maybe _three_ at the most.” He blew-out an exasperated breath of air, as he ran his fingers through his hair, “–How ironic is this, I was just tellin’ you to take it easy at work. And here I am, about to head-out of town, first thing in the a.m.”

“–It’s ok...you know that I know that this is a requirement, and what your job entails of,” she said reassuringly. But deep-down in her soul, she didn’t really want him to go.

“ _–Now come over here, and make love to me again,_ ” she said enticingly; patting her hand amongst his side, of their plush, memory-foam mattress. She let the sheet fall, exposing her tight, perky breasts against the glow of the evening sun. And he sauntered back over to her, bending-down immediately, as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips, “ _–And since you’ll be away for some weeks and all, I believe, Agent Stark, you’ve got some serious work to do!_ ”

“ _I agree_ ,” he said with a groan, while pushing her down upon the bed; and he nestled himself, in between her thighs, that were hot, and slick from their arousals. He braced his hands-up above her head, sheathing himself inside of her; and they made sweet love, as the sun faded to black, until they were spent with exhaustion.

 

**_____________________________**

 

It was morning, and he was the first to arise, at the crack of dawn; his alarm then sounding-off, alerting him of the present time. Hitting the button, to turn-off the sound, as she lay atop of his chest; he was mindful of her, as she slept soundly, watching her sleep so peacefully. Gazing into her lovely face, she breathed-out tiny huffs of air; through her slightly-parted lips - which caused his heart to thrum and race. He slowly caressed her supple skin, as he grazed a roughened hand-up along her backside. And he felt her, as she began to move, atop of his muscular frame; his hand then finding its way into her tresses, as he kissed her amongst her forehead. She moaned, as she stretched her arms out-wide above her head; which caused the sheet to fall, exposing her breasts, to his wanton eyes. Continuing-on, as he gazed at her physique, he noticed a slight-change in their appearance..which suddenly made him question himself..

“ _Good morning,_ ” she cooed sleepily, running her hand-up along his abdomen, “–Are you ready for another “ _round_ ” before you head-off, for your flight this morning?” She noticed the way he was looking at her, with his brows drawn-in tightly; and he asked her quietly, “ _–Dany, when’s the last time you’ve had your menstrual cycle?_ ”

“ _Oh–_ ” she murmured, looking-down at her breasts. She’d noticed too, that her areolas were a deeper color than usual, as she thought on his question a little further now. She’d known that he was intuned with her, and knew her body so well, and she grasped her breasts gently, that felt tender to the touch,

“ _–Umm_...I wanna say, about _six weeks ago?_ ”

“–Do you think that you’re.. _pregnant?_ ” he asked.

“ _–I’m not sure, umm..I don’t know._ ” She did feel tired and overwhelmed, but it never crossed her mind until this very moment, when he asked her that question.

“ _Imma need you to schedule an appointment right away, so we can find out if you are–_ ” he said, rather concerned.

“–Sure love, I’ll call my OB, so she can see me first thing, come Monday morning.” She traced her fingers along his pout, and she placed a kiss upon his lips; as he agreed with a simple head shake, murmuring a silent, “ _Ok_.” He glanced back at the time once more, before breathing-out his words, “–We don’t have much time my love. Is it alright if we could finish this-up after I check-in on Ghost.. _perhaps maybe in the shower?”_

“ _Yess_ ,” she murmured, in between his kisses, her heart beating wildly out-of-control; as she suddenly remembered, she had a hidden test stashed-away, inside of the top drawer, in their bathroom.

 

**_____________________________**

 

As Jon made a phone call to his cousin Robb, who’d been dog-sitting Ghost, with Talisa; she snuck-off towards the bathroom unnoticed, and retrieved the test from the drawer - opening the box, and pulling-out its contents, following the instructions listed inside. And after a few moments of waiting-patiently, for the results of the test; her suspicions were true, as she’d expected. A quieted-gasp, fell away from her lips, as she gazed at the test with excitement; but at the same time with anxiety - knowing he was soon to take his leave. _Should I tell him now, or should I wait?_  

“–Dany _, are you in the bathroom my love?_ ”

She wrapped-up the test hurriedly, in a wad of toilet tissue; before stashing-it away quickly, inside of the top drawer. He opened the door swiftly, only to find her inside; as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth in a rush,

“ _Oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you,_ ” he rasped, as he sauntered over towards the shower. She smiled at him, with a mouth full of foam, her nerves raging like wildfire; at the thought of him leaving, as she didn’t know if he would return back to her safely, in one piece.

“ _Come on_ –” he rasped, as he stepped inside of the steamy-hot shower, “ _–and bring that sexy-ass of yours, over here to me._ ” She followed him inside, with her nakedness and glory. And suddenly, his hands was all-over her, their kisses slow and needy - but he sensed something was wrong, when she pulled-away, leaving him gasping against her lips, “– _W-What’s wrong?_ ” he asked, his eyes pleading for an answer. The water became even hotter, as it fell like a gentle rain, and he held her flushly-tight against his strong, muscular chest.

“ _–I, I just don't want you to leave,_ ” she said, with a slight bit of sorrow. She pondered on what she’d discovered moments ago; as she thought on whether or not to tell him now, or to wait until she went-in for her check-up, come early Monday morning.

“ _I know, I don’t want to leave you neither Dany,_ ” he said; as he breathed heavily against her lips. And unexpectedly, he spun her around to face the walls of their shower; as he slowly pulled her hair to the side - peppering kisses down her neck. His hands smoothed-down along her perfect form, as she braced her hands-up against the walls; and he held her hips flushed against his own, along with his now-hard erection. He slid a hand-down to meet her center, and she moaned at the feel of him; as he began to caress her there, his other hand traveling-upwards, to hold her neck-up high. “– _Ohh loveee,_ ” he whispered, into the shell of her; as he groaned at the feel of her arousal, pooling at the slit between her lips, underneath of his fingertips. He slipped two digits inside abruptly, making her moan-out in a gasp; his words sweet against her ear, her pants sharp and erratic, as he held her close while moving against her, hooking his fingers inside. Her mind was spinning out of control, at the feel of growing even wetter for him; his strokes deep, and thrusts languid - whilst his thumb caressing against the top of her swollen, pearly-nub.

Pulling her head-back now, so he could see her face, while continuing to stroke her with his fingers; she whimpered, when he went to cup her wholly with his hand, while he kissed and nibbled her earlobe - and abruptly, she felt a sharp pain of pleasure, when he bit-down hard, amongst her shoulder.

A gasp, followed by a breathy-sigh, fell-away from her plush-pink lips; as she slid a hand-up high, towards his dripping-wet locks of hair. He moaned, at the feel, as she tugged him forward, to deepen their sensual kiss; as he felt her body grow hotter for him, her hips rocking-harder against his hand. He continued to thrust, with his thickened-fingers, while holding her mound even close; as it fluttered, and quacked, with her honeyed-arousal, his tip hard and weeping, against her ass - and suddenly, she gripped-harder at his scalp; feeling herself losing-control, when he began to pick-up the pace of his thrusts, pumping harder, against her center. She whined, as she sucked in a steamy-breathe of air; her legs beginning to tremble, as the hot water rolled-down off her skin,

“ _J-Jonnnn_ –” she gasped, with a cry of his name, when suddenly, she broke - flinging her head-back hard; tears forming and flowing-down her faces, as she came undone from his fingers. She shuddered violently, within his arms as he soothed and caressed her there; feeling her cunt throbbing, and pulsating inside of the palm, of his strong hand. He pressed that perfect-round ass of hers, up amongst his manhood; as she started to grind herself-up against him - feeling himself grow even harder with need, to be buried-deeply inside of her.

He bent her over, in one swift motion, taking her hard and fast; skin slapping loudly, as he thrusted roughly against her, causing the water to splish-and-splash about, rolling-off each other’s hot skin. Groans and moans of love resounded loudly, as he continued to fuck her, just one last time before leaving; making him shudder almost instantly - feeling himself beginning to tighten, while burying himself deeply, inside of her. And after a few minutes or so, of thrusting roughly against her, he pulsed his seed in copious amounts; hitting the back of her womb - until he was unable to stand them upright in the steamy-hot shower, any longer.

 

**______________________________**

 

After drying-off, and getting dressed, and after eating a light breakfast; they sat-down amongst the couch, enjoying their last moments together - when they were interrupted by the chiming-sound of the doorbell, from the front door.

“ _Ghost!_ ” she exclaimed cheerfully; as she ran over to him, in a haste. They were greeted by Rob, and his wife Talisa, along with their two year-old son Ned; who was also their godson, and their pride and joy, whom his father held tightly-in his arms.

They sat and talked for a bit, before saying their goodbyes, as they turned, and exited the door. And after taking one-last sip of coffee, out of his favorite mug; he checked the time once more, realizing it was time to take his leave for the airport. Her gut began to churn with anxiety - filling her chest, as her heart began to thrum at the thought.. _she just didn’t want him to leave her side_...

“ _Baby_ –” he spoke softly, in a whisper with sorrow, “ _–It’s time for me to go._ ”

They walked slowly towards the door, as he held his bags and holster; with Ghost trailing behind them, with his ears pointed-upwards. She helped him, as she held the door, and suddenly, he dropped his belongings to the floor; and he turned to her, grabbing ahold of her, as he crashed his lips against hers.

“ _Dany_ ,” he whispered, holding her face inside of his hands, “ _–promise me you’ll take it easy, while I’m away from you, love._ ” His eyes searched hers, pleading with tears, as she shook her head slowly, in agreeance to what he’d said,

“ _–I’ll hire someone else if I have to, to help out around the office..._ ”

“ _Please Dany, do that for me, ‘for us’ because..I’m ready to start a family with you now. We’ve waited for far too long–_ ” She was hesitant, but wanted to tell him what she’d discovered earlier from the test; but the words just wouldn’t seem to come out of her mouth, as they stood in a tight embrace. They kissed, and as her tears then fell, he brushed them away with his thumb; l tracing-it down towards, her soft, supple lips, murmuring the words, “ _I love you_.” He kissed her lips, and her face, and cheekbones, she doing the same as well; as they said their goodbyes, and he took his leave - turning to walk swiftly, towards his car.

She stood with Ghost, who sat on his haunches, waiving–until his car was gone, out of their sights. She wiped her tears that had fallen some more, and slowly, she turned to head-back inside of their house, “– _Come on Ghost,_ ” she said, calling-out his name. He was there right behind her, as she shut the door closed; and she noticed how eerily quiet it was, as she walked-down the hallways of their house. She stopped-short at the room on her right, approaching their office door; and she opened-it, only to discover the sight of numerous piles, stacked-high amongst her desk. She blew-out a large gust of air, feeling quite exasperated– _then all of sudden_ …she raced towards the bathroom, finding herself growing sick, with a wretched, unpleasant feeling - deep-down, inside of her stomach...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And so the angst begins.” This is the first time I wrote something like this, I’d love to hear your thoughts on what ya think. Hugs and kisses till the next chapter, and thank u for reading!💓🌸💓


	5. “In Love and Duty:” Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up after a startling dream, and realizes his own reality. Dany struggles with coping, after a traumatic loss. Things get a little rocky, but Jon stays optimistic, and after meeting up with a close family friend/loved one, they suggest a grand idea-that Dany would absolutely love. Told from Jon’s PoV💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here to drop off another chapter for u guys. So this one is where things will take a rather dramatic turn and twist in the story. This by far is the most angsty chapter I think I’ve ever written, very intimate and emotional as well. But the end will sweeten things up, you’ll see. I hope u guys like it, and again, thank u for reading💜🍋

* * *

 

Darkness. _Black darkness_ ….a shadowy figure of himself shifting - as he stood about in the darkness. The light beamed dully, from a single street light, as he vigilantly watched his target. A flash of something bright.. _some laughter_ was heard...more _child-like_ and _gleeful_ , sudden visions of silver curls, and vivid-violet purple. His heart was beating fast, as he tried to make-out their faces…then it was gone, _vanishing_..the smiles fading into darkness. His feet shuffled forward–moving him briskly along as he ran towards the target; holding a silencer tightly within his grasp, within his gloved leather hand. He aimed the Beretta, in the direction of the assailant; the light coming back, in a startling flash. He heard her sudden-cries of anguish..hearing someone yell: _PUSHHHH…._ He turned his attentions towards the glare of light..hearing the gentlest and faintest of whispers; _Dany, Dany_. He felt himself smile, at the echo of her name..finding himself moving quickly, towards the glare of light….but then, he turned his head abruptly, when he’d heard another sound..a gun cocking-back; his heart racing wildly, when everything suddenly went blank...chh-chh– _BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!_

 

**______________________________**

 

 

He jumped-up in _pure_ _terror_ , gasping for air to breath; his heart beating rapidly, as he sat upright in bed. Sweat dripped-down his forehead, his body was trembling; his palms hot and sweaty, as he glanced around his surroundings - rubbing his eyes with shaky fists, as he panted from the visions in his dreams. Suddenly, he remembered why he was there back at their home, as it’d all began to look, so familiar to him...

.. _This isn’t a dream_ , he thought, as he turned his head to his left; catching the vision of her, sleeping soundlessly, without a movement from his startle. She was curled into a fetal-like position, breathing-out tiny, huffs of air; pass her plush-pink lips, as she rested peacefully, against her feather pillow. He watched her in her slumber, when he suddenly realized-it all; the reality hitting him harder, than any gut-wrenching punch, he’d ever felt before. The grief and sorrow came back to him, filling his heart with pure sadness - which flowed throughout his exhausted body. He knew why he was back here, the reason why he’d flown back in a rush, to be back by her side. The unthinkable had happened, while he was gone away, so far, from the absolute: _love of his life_.

He recalled the pain and dread he’d felt, when receiving the news - nearly two days ago. Her father Aerys, was the one to make the call, while he was gone-away, on his mission. He’d known of the pregnancy, after she’d revealed that info–nearly two Mondays ago. But then “something happened,” he’d recalled her father saying; his voice seemingly cracked with grief, and utter sorrow. He boarded a red-eye flight, back to where they’d resided by in D.C., where he’d find her in tears, in her hospital bed, as her father stood right by her side,

“.. _I’m sorry Jon, I’m sorry..I am so, so sorry._ ”

 

**_____________________________**

 

He swung his legs around, to meet the sides of their bed - standing quietly on his feet, his legs moving him warily-down, the hallways. He passed, ’ _that room,_ ’ which was located to his left; the room they’d agreed-on making their nursery someday. He squinted his eyes closely, realizing the door was slightly ajar; and he peered-inside, to see a sleeping Ghost - who was fast-asleep amongst the floor. He called-out for him, shutting the door behind, until a “ _soft click_ ” of a sound was then heard. Continuing-on towards the kitchen, grabbing a cool drink of water, he stood in the middle of the floor, recalling those said events - which was now their unfortunate reality. Tears began to well, within his swollen eyelids, as he hung his head-down low; shaking his head from side-to-side, as he breathed-out a huff of air, in _complete_ and _utter_ disbelief... 

It’d been two days, since he’d brought her back home, and he noticed she wasn’t the same - as she was barely ever speaking. He found himself trying to talk to her, to ease her grief-stricken pain; but in her melancholy state-of-mind, she just wouldn’t allow it. The trauma shook her deeper, than any pain she’d felt before; as she would sleep all day and night, since being back home by her side.

 

**______________________________**

  


After finishing his drink, he walked back upstairs, towards their master bedroom; in hopes of getting some much needed rest, since boarding that fateful flight. A breeze so gentle, flowed through their window, calming his nerves instantly; as he stood admiring his loving wife, with a heart filled with sadness. He watched her for a time, as she lay sleeping, looking rather peaceful; and slowly with caution, he eased his way back beside her sleeping form. Holding her closely, to his bare chest, he kissed her gently on her forehead; letting-it linger a few seconds more, as he let his tears fall-down, from his weary eyes,

“ _I love you,_ ” he whispered, as he held her while she was sleeping, within his arms; before drifting-off finally, into a deep, and troublesome sleep.

 

**______________________________**

 

Over the next few weeks, in the month of May, with its temperatures slowly on the rise; he’d noticed how her mood was never-changing, as she still remained the same, just like she’d been in the hospital. They’d agreed on taking a _‘leave-of-absence,’_ from their respective jobs; until she was healed, and mentally prepared - back at _one hundred percent_. But he, on the other hand, needed the time away from work as well; as it affected him deeply, within his heart, and he needed to be by her side. The want and need, to be near her now, was even more imperative than before; and he was more than willing, to be her comfort during these trying times simply - because _he loved her_. Her sleeping patterns hardly ever changed, her body still tired and exhausted; as she continued to sleep, throughout each day and night. And once she’d awoken from her restless slumber, he’d find her seemingly in a daze; deep inside of her thoughts in her head, with tears in her eyes. She’d seldom ate anything, and it bothered him so; and he’d noticed how her clothes became looser, her skin slightly paler than usual. She never wanted to go-out anymore, and he’d find himself feeling rather guilty sometimes, for ever leaving her side. The only solace he’d find, during those long, sleepless nights; was when he held her body close, as he’d prayed for her - and their near future. The few who’d known of their unfortunate struggles, would occasionally call, or stop by; to show their love and support, for the grieving-young couple - only to be turned-away, as he’d say, “–thank you..she’s okay..but I’m sorry, she needs more time, as we’re still grieving our tragic, and unfortunate loss..”

 

**______________________________**

 

Five weeks since passed, as they entered into the month of June; and she was scheduled for her first follow-up, with her obgyn. Not only was it her first visit, but also the first time, she’d left their house; since those events occurred, which made him feel a little more contended. The doctor had checked on her, to make sure everything was fine; as she informed them, that they could, “ _try again,_ ” when they were ready - but under only one condition: and that was for her to reduce her stress levels, and to not overwhelm herself; in order to have a successful pregnancy, and delivery in the future.

After leaving the doctor’s office, they headed to one of their favorite coffeehouses; which was located a few minutes walking distance, from their current location. As they walked and mildly talked about the results of her examination; he noticed the slight hint of optimism deep-down, within her blue-gold eyes. They sat for a while and enjoyed their lattes, before heading-back home; as they noticed the skies overhead was suddenly beginning to turn gray, due to a developing overcast, heading straight towards the city.

 

**______________________________**

 

They were finally home, just in time before the storm; when Jon got a buzz on his work cell, noticing quite an amount of missed phone calls,

“Hey sweetheart,” he said softly, placing his hand at the small of her back, ”–I’ll be back in a few..just gonna go and make a few calls, that’ve missed while we were out.” Slowly, as he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, he felt her slight apprehension, as she suddenly pulled-away - gazing, into his steel-gray eyes,

“–Hey, you don’t have to worry Dany..I’m not going anywhere,” he said reassuringly; as his thumb began to trace circles along her backside, to calm her restless nerves. He placed a kiss upon her forehead, letting-it linger a few seconds more; which slowly brought-on a lovely smile, that graced across her face. And he left to walk towards their office, leaving her behind in the foyer; with a head full of thoughts, that began to swarm and fester, in her head.

 

**______________________________**

 

A low rumble, followed by a huge-burst of lightning cracked _violently_ ; startling Jon, who was just finishing-up his important phone calls, back inside of their office. The lights went out abruptly, leaving the house dark and quiet; as the sound of rainfall was heard outside, falling hard in a patter. He found himself calling-out her name, his legs then moving him fast; as he began to search each dark-room for her, while flipping-on the flashlight, on his phone. No Ghost was insight either, as he called his name too. And slowly, as he came upon an opened bedroom door, he realized it belonged to _that room_ , which made him begin to ponder on why it’d seemed to be opened as of late. He inched his way underneath of the doorway, and suddenly, he heard the faintest sounds of her cries; which pulled instant tugs amongst his grieving heart. It was hard -  _so hard_ , to see her in so much pain. And as he mustered the courage to go and be the strength she needed; he took one final breath, entering inside the dark room - catching the sight of her, as she stood with her back turned, her arms folded, while gazing-out of the storm-ridden windows,

“ _Danyy?_ ” he whispered, as he took a few steps forward; walking pass a watchful Ghost, with his ears pointed upwards.

“ _–Are you okay, sweet heart?_ ” His heart sank immediately, when she’d finally turned around, as he was met with puffy-blue eyes filled with complete and utter sorrow. Her cheeks were dampened and flushed, amongst her smooth, porcelain skin. And almost instantaneously, he wrapped his arms around her, as he held her flush to his body, in a warm and loving embrace.

“ _–D-Dany...what’s the matter..talk to me love?_ ” He held her face within his hands, as if he was handling something delicate and fragile. Her gaze met his own, as the sound of thunder cracked _violently_ \- causing them both to shudder, as he gently began to wipe away her tears; while trying her hardest to express her words in between her heart-breaking sobs.

“ _I-I have something..I need to tell you–_ ” she’d said with a pause, “ _–I just don’t want you to be mad with me.._ ” She tried her best to look away from him, but he turned her face back to meet his own; as a troublesome feeling began to grow and fester, in the pit of his stomach.

“ _–Hey..look at me Dany..”_ he begged her with pleading eyes, _“I’m here now, you can talk to me..I love you, so, so much. How could I ever be mad wi–_ ”

“–I knew I was pregnant..before you left..” she’d said, as she grabbed ahold of his hands, that held her grief-stricken face; her sobs continuing to flow like rain, as it ran off their window pane, from the raging-storms outside. He was confused, his eyebrows drawn tightly together, as he tried to process what he’d just heard, “–What do ya mean, Daenerys..”

She mustered-up all her courage to explain, as she continued-on in between her sniffles,

“I–I had known I was pregnant, the day that you left. I’d taken a test..when you’d asked me that morning how late I’d been with my cycle. I was scared to tell you..because..I knew you had to leave, to fulfill your duties. _But I should’ve said something’ Jonn–_ ” she’d said with a pause, her hands leaving his own, in attempts to cover her tear-streakened face, with her sobs then returning,

“..Our baby would be here now..if I’d told you this..”  He didn’t know what to think or say, but he’d known he couldn’t bear another minute, in seeing her this way, “ _–I'm so sorry Jonn,_ ” she said, as she began to cry inconsolably now. He wrapped his arms around her, even tighter than before; as he felt the hot tears of his pain, that began to well and prick his heavy eyelids.

“ _–Please don’t be mad, I should’ve told you this. I’m sorry, so-so sorryy, please..forgive me J-Jonn.._ ”

“ _Ohh love,_ ” he murmured, placing a lingering-kiss to her forehead. He wasn’t mad - but now, after hearing this sudden revelation, the slightest-part of him did wish deep-down, she would’ve said something.

“ _–Hey, love..look at me,_ ” he said, as he took her face within his hands once more, “ _–I’m not mad, and I understand why you chose not to tell me right away.._ ” They stood in silence for quite some time, as they held each other close; while they released their emotions together for the first time, since being back home by her side.

“ _–I cried everyday that you were gone away from me,_ _because I didn’t know if..you’d come back to me in one piece. Then I’d awoken, and I s-saw it that mornin’,_ ” she paused; her voice filled with so much pain in this very moment. He looked straight into those pretty eyes of hers, as he told her everything would be okay. He loved this woman with every being within his body, and he knew that these trials was only a test - his hopes still optimistic for the near future.

“ _–Shhh.. it’s gonna be okay._ The good side to all of this is that you’re perfectly fine and healthy, just like the doctor had said. And we can try..again, whenever you’re ready to.”

“ _–I know. It’s just that, I’m so scared to have to go through this again._ ” She laid her head against his chest, as she cried softly before saying, “ _–Why..why did God have to take them away from her us Jon? I just don’t understand–_ ” He comforted her, as he began to ponder on the next thing that he should say,

“–It’s..just not our time..that’s all. When the time is right, _we’ll know it._ ” He held her to his face, as he kissed her gently on her lips. Then suddenly, he pulled her along with him, as he proceeded to walk them out of the bedroom door,

“ _–Come on, let’s go and draw you a nice hot bath to help you relax a little better, for the rest of the evening._ ”

 

**______________________________**

 

The storms soon subsided, as he helped her inside their tub; and he took his time with her, as he cared for her - in her time of need. They conversed lightly, as he washed her hair, and her beautiful, yet fragile body. He helped her to get dressed, carrying her off towards their bedroom; laying her down amongst their bed, as he then found a few candles to light inside of their room - for the power was still out. He laid-down beside her gingerly; finding himself gazing into those liquid-blue eyes of hers - which was filled with tears and sadness. Slowly, as she intertwined her fingers into his own, he kissed each one of the backs of her hands, until the faintest of smiles appeared. The glimmer within her eyes, made his heart began to soar, as the moon glowed down where they’d laid comfortably - beside one another. He was hesitant, as he slowly brought his hand-up to meet the side of her face; as he rubbed and caressed her temple gently, with the pad of his thumb. She closed her eyes, at the feel of their unexplainable intimacy; and slowly with caution, his fingers found their way into her tresses–which was damp and soft to the touch. It’d felt like forever, since he’d touched her this way, and immediately, he’d felt the urge to kiss her, amongst those pretty-pink lips. She opened her eyes, looking directly at him now, as she gently placed her hand against his own, which held her face. He’d seen the need and urgency, deep-down, within her eyes. And slowly, he dipped his head-down further than before, to kiss her gently; placing the softest, most loving kiss to her lips which made them sigh with contentment - mixed with sheer anxiety.

“ _Are you alright?_ ” he asked, whispering against her plush lips, “ _–if you don’t want to..if your not ready, then we don’t have to do anything until you are. We can take as much time as you need..._ ” She gazed into his eyes that was so sincere, and she pondered on what he’d just said, before answering his question. Her gaze dropped-down, while blowing-out a large huff of air, before closing her eyes when she simply said,

“ _–I’d rather wait..just a little while longer.._ ” But before he’d agreed with her decision to wait, his body felt goosebumps _everywhere_ \- as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, before speaking to him once more.

“ _I–I just need you..to touch me,_ ” she rasped, as she slowly began to nuzzle her nose against his own. He felt his body tingle; more like his desire and eagerness to touch her, underneath of his shaky fingertips. And without any warning, she kissed him intensely; her tongue inviting its way between his handsome, full lips - sliding deep inside of his mouth. He held her face like delicate porcelain, as she swirled, and delved her tongue around his; moving slow in languid circles, inside of his warm, panting mouth. 

“ _–Touch me Jon..touch meee,_ ” was all that she kept saying, “ _–I need you to touch me Jon. I need you..to make me feel better._ ”

He pulled-away from her, running his thumb across her lips, “ _Are you sure, we don’t have t–_ ”

“ _–Yesss, I’m sure._ ” He was careful, as he took his time; his fingers then tracing a path along her beautiful cheekbones. He was nervous, but as he stared into her glossy-blue eyes, he buried his fingers deep into her wet-platinum tresses. He kissed her with passion, as she let out breathy sigh; her fingers grazing lightly over his bearded face. He loved her - and would do anything, to see her smile that ‘ _happy’_ smile, that he missed sorely. Tears threatened to fall, as he grazed his fingers over her skin; stopping short at her clavicle, as he proceeded to pepper sweet-kisses towards each pulse-point with care. He felt her slight shiver, from his careful ministrations; her body tense, as he smoothed a roughened-hand down along the front of her night gown - until he was met with her weighty mounds, that sat upright-amongst her chest. The moment he touched her, he felt her pebble instantly; her nipples so hard, her breasts warm and weighty. He felt himself grow thick with need, and desire for her; as the blood coursed through his exhausted body, straight-towards his loins.

“ _Ohhh lovee.._ ” he whispered, groaning-in between his words, “ _–we may need to stop, or I’ll cum all-over you and myself.._ ” And without any warning, she let her hand drift-down, along his muscular chest; stopping at the tops of his pajama pants, gazing with adoration, “ _–Touch me, down there.._ ” she moaned-out softly against his lips. And slowly, he mirrored her same actions, when slowly, he trailed his fingers down - stopping at the hem of her gown, then gliding-it smoothly, in between her thighs. He hissed, and she gasped, at the feel of her wetness; her panties soaked, with her honeyed nectar, and so was his fingers too.

“ _–Mmph, Danyy..._ ” he rasped, with his brows drawn-in tightly. Their kisses remained nice and slow, as she lifted her leg-up slightly; to feel him more, when he removed his hand sudden away from her sex - placing her thigh-up high along his hip bone, for a better feel and access. They laid on their sides comfortably, as he wrapped his free arm underneath her; holding her tightly, as he slowly began to caress her there, through her knickers. His heart raced wildly, when her hand suddenly slipped-down in between his pajama pants; his bulge thickened, and rock-hard, as she’d pulled him away from his boxers, and its confines. She moaned, as she closed her eyes, at the sensual feel of their intimacy; and he watched her closely, with a heaving chest, as he glided his hand down inside of her panties - finding her folds slick and wet with sheer desire, for her loving husband.

They moaned as one, for it’d been so long, since he’d last touched her there.. _and she felt so good to him_. He took his time, as he swirled his fingers, along her sensitivity; spreading her arousal around, as it seeped-away from her puffy nether-lips. He tapped a couple of times, against her swollen sensitivity; her pants hot and erratic, as she pumped him, within her hand. He wanted _so_ badly, just to wrap his lips around her, and pleasure her, with his mouth - sucking-away, at her dampened folds. But he knew there would be time for that, for all he wanted was to comfort her; as she moaned, while clutching him deep into his backside, his fingers moving vigorously now - her hand gliding up-and-down his shaft, as she swirled her thumb, over-the-tip of his manhood. Their bodies and skin grew hotter, with each passing minute; as they kissed wantonly, filled with so much passion. And suddenly, he felt her - beginning to shake and shudder around his hand, “ _–Ohhh Jonnn, please don’t stopp...I’m so close now loveee.._ ” She could barely get-out her words, as he continued to strum along her sex; his body tensing, as she pumped him fully - from the base, to the very tip. Pulling-away from her lips, that were swollen from their kisses; he watched her, as she came undone - her throat hitched, with her hand clawed tightly, within his strong backside. She cried-out softly, as she buried her head, into the crook of his neck; and he held her, as she fluttered around the palm of his hand - the sounds of her ecstasy, like music to his ears, as he slowed-down his tortuous pace. He wasn’t far behind her, when he came soon after, grunting into her hair; his seed leaving-away from his shaft, pulsing-forward from the tip, as it began to drip-down her hand. Pumping him in earnest now, she began to kiss him, and he swallowed, a huge-gulp of air; both coming-down from their releases, as their bodies convulsed and shuddered, while groaning-in pleasure. They held each other tightly, while caressing one another, in the feel, and beauty of their afterglow; as the rain fell gently, against their window pane outside, while holding each close. He gazed at her lovingly, with tears in his eyes; and he kissed each one that’d fallen, as he’d whispered his love for her. They kissed once more, before he reached towards the nightstand; grabbing a tissue, from it’s box, proceeding to clean-up the mess he made. They laid in contentment, in a tangle of arms and limbs; when she suddenly whispered, into the shell of his ear, “ _I love you, Jon_ ” - before falling-hard, and deep, into a peaceful night’s sleep.

**_____________________________**

 

Two days later, Jon sat at the bar, of one of his favorite cigar-lounges downtown; which was not too far from _The Pentagon_ , and usually not crowded, around this hour. He swirled his cognac around his glass, tapping-off ashes into an ashtray; waiting patiently, for the arrival of one of the closest people - next to him and Daenerys. There was so much on his mind, that he just needed to release. And as he gently puffed-away, at his Cuban cigar; he looked-up, only to hear his familiar voice in the small-space around them.

“ _–Starkk,_ ” the man exclaimed suddenly; with his arms stretched out for a hug, “ _–what’s goin’ on, my brotha?!_ ” He was relieved to see his cousin again, as he stood from where he was seated,

“–Hey man, I’m so glad you're here,” he said, giving Robb a bear hug. “Thank you for coming man. I know it’s last minute and all..” They sat with wide smiles, when Robb suddenly said,

“–Aw man, it’s alright..but before we get into it, I need to have one of those drinks, you’ve been working-on in your hand. Long day at the architect firm..” They were sharp and dapper, in their tailored-made suits; and soon, the bartender brought-over the Robb’s glass-filled with the strong, brown spirit. 

“–So..how is everything? Well, maybe I should ask... _how are you doin’?_ ”

“ _Mann,_ ” Jon said, breathing-out a short snort of air, “ _–you may be the first, to ask me that question ever since.._ ” he paused, while taking a glance, inside of his crystal glass; swirling the spirit around, before taking its last shot. It burned, as it traveled-down his throat, before speaking once more,

“–It’s hard,” he said, hanging his head down-low; as Robb then ordered another round, for his cousin, in need of his advice. He listened, as Jon then continued-on, with the conversation at hand, “ _–I’m sorry that we haven’t been coming-around, as much as we use to, but Dany man..she’s been goin’ through-it lately..hasn’t really been herself._ ” He puffed, blowing-out a huge-gust of smoke, before speaking once more,

“ _–I just wish there was something I can do for her, to make her feel a little better. To see her smile again.._ ” Robb began to ponder, as he puffed-away too; taking a sip out of his glass, as his mouth twitched-up, into a knowing smile.

“–Mann..I think I got it, I think I know what you should do. You should take her on a trip..maybe.. _to the south of France_. Perhaps, _Provence?_ ” Jon found himself smiling, at his cousin’s idea,

“ _–You guys love it there, and after all, it’s the place where you two-love birds first met. I remember you goggling over her, just like it was yesterday!_ ” They chuckled simultaneously, at the thought of the memory; as Jon nodded his head in agreeance, with his favorite cousin. 

“Damn. I think your right. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to take-off for the extra time. I know she’s been sending her patients to another doctor-friend of hers, but me on the other hand–”

“ _–Mann look, you’ve givin’ so much of your time and your life to what you do, it’s who you are. They should understand, hopefully..but I think it’ll be a great idea. Take her when the lavender begins to bloom in a couple weeks..you’ve got plenty of time to talk to those fuckers at your job, but think about it man. Think about, just how much she’ll love that.._ ” Jon shook his head, as he took another swallow. Robb did have a point as he’d stated; and he knew that this trip would definitely lift and brighten her spirits. And his as well.

“ _–You’re right, I’ll have a talk with them. Thank you for everything, my man._ ” They gave each other a manly-handshake, when Robb said with a smile, “–You’re welcome anytime, _Stark._ ”

**_____________________________**

 

It was the third week of June, and it’d been a few weeks since Robb had suggested a great idea - for Jon to take Dany, to the south of France. They were lounging around, while lying comfortably on their couch, flipping through photos of past memories - from all those years ago. Ghost laid at their feet, as quiet giggles filled the air around them, “ _–Oh, Jesus..look at my hair here!_ I remember..that was the day when you and my dad came to surprise-me, when I was homesick in college. Do you remember that?” she asked, with a smile across her face,

“ _Of course I remember,_ ” he whispered sweetly, as they found themselves reminiscing of their past. She continued to turn each page with care, until she stumbled along a photograph; of the very first time he’d taken her there, since meeting each other on that memorable vacation - eleven years ago. She smiled at the photo; flipping to the very last page of the photo album. And suddenly, she came across, what’d looked like to be _‘two plane tickets,_ ’ she’d never noticed before.

“ _What are these?_ ” she questioned, with her brows furrowed tightly. She pulled the tickets away from its sleeve; and quickly, she glanced-over them, suddenly realizing ...the tickets were actually dated, _for tomorrow!_ She tilted her head upwards, her mouth hanging-wide, as she gazed at him baffled, in _complete_ and _total_ shock. Her eyes glimmered of sheer excitement, as Jon then flashed her the sweetest smile. He leaned-in closely, placing a kiss to her lips, before he saying with a sly-smile..

 

 “–Pack your things tonight Dany..we’re leaving, first thing in the a.m.”

  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh godsss u guys...how are y’all fairin’, are u guys okay?!? I had a hard time writing this one, and I hope I did okay with pulling it off. And Yess, we are about to go on a vacation to France!!! 🇫🇷 🍋💜 (that means I need to do some hella research, lol). I think I’m gonna take a week off from writing, so that I can get my head in game for GOT!!🤗💓 I’m so excited about this and the premiere of the show, that I feel like my heart is gonna explode, LMAO!! If u liked this chapter, please comment or kudo below, I’d so appreciate it. Thank u for reading and “des bisous” 😘 💋💓


	6. "Your Love Is King"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up, when Jon takes Dany on an unforgettable trip to the South of the France–filled with plenty of surprises...  
> 💜🍋🇫🇷💜🍋🇫🇷💜🍋🇫🇷💜🍋🇫🇷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! I’m finally here to drop another chapter off for you hopeless romantics out there, in the Jonerys universe!!!! This chapter was amazing to write, and I’m so excited to share it with u guys. It’s fluffy as hell (🍭), and smutty asf(🔥)!! So be prepared, bc we’re about to go on a romantic holiday, on the south side of France!!
> 
> 🇫🇷💜🍋🔥💜🍋🔥🇫🇷💜🍋🔥🇫🇷💜🍋 
> 
> I’d like to thank @drakhus for helping a girl out, and giving me some really good ideas and pointers!😘💜🇫🇷
> 
> @roneofhousetargaryen oh mannn, I can’t wait until u read this chapter! Hugs and kisses love, I hope you’ll like me much better after this one!🤣😘💜

  


 

Your love is king...crown you with my heart  
Your love is king...never need to part  
Your kisses ring...round and round and round my head  
Touching the very part of me  
It's making my soul sing  
Tearing the very heart of me  
I'm crying out for more

Your love is king...crown you with my heart  
Your love is king...you're the ruler of my heart  
Your kisses ring...  
Round and round and round my head  
Touching the very part of me, it's making my soul sing  
I'm crying out for more, your love is king...

I'm coming up  
I'm...coming...  
You're making me dance  
Inside...

_**Sade:**_ Your Love Is King _💜_

**_______________________________**

 

_ Dany _

She was completely astounded, as she stared at her husband; holding two round-trip tickets for: _Nice,_ France. Her heart soared highly, as she gazed at him lovingly, placing a kiss to his lips – letting her tears of happiness fall-away, from her heavy eyelids.

“ _Thank you,_ ” she whispered, against his supple lips, “–But babe, what will I wear? I haven’t had any time to shop?” She felt the feeling of excitement, coursing slowly throughout her body; her love for him overwhelming her, at this very moment.

“Don’t worry, we’ll do all of that, as soon as we get there. Just pack a few bags, nothing too serious love.”

“–And what about work?” she asked, running a finger along his pout,

“–No need to worry, I’ve got that covered too. The only thing you need to worry-over, is how fast those bags should be packed.” He paused; before placing a kiss to her lips, before speaking once more..

“..I don’t want you to worry about anything Dany. I’ve got-it all under control.”

 

**______________________________**

 

 

The ten-hour flight, into the capitol of Nice, went rather smoothly than expected; with no delays which was surprising, as they landed safely at, ‘ _Côte d'Azur’_ Airport. The smell of the Mediterranean, hit her nose straight away; as they walked hand-and -hand towards their awaiting car outside. The weather was _gorgeous_ \- but hot all of the same; and even with the jet-lag they were experiencing, they were ready to settle-down, and explore what the city had to offer.

The drive to their five-star hotel, didn’t take as long; as it was minutes-away from the airport, along the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. It was a convenient location, in the _French Riviera_ , and minutes-away from the beach and city center; where tons of shops, and restaurants, overflowed with patrons and tourists -  from all-over the world. Her eyes lit-up with excitement and wonder, when they finally pulled-up in front of their swanky hotel; a salty breeze greeting her nostrils straight-away, as she stepped-out of their car, with her husband by her side.

“Ohh Jonnn, _it’s beautiful,_ ” she said with a smile; as she tightened her grasp, of their intertwined hands. The hotel was exceptional, quite elegant, with a modern-feel; and soon, they found themselves zooming eight flights-up with the concierge. They stepped-off of the elevator, walking a few paces towards their room; and swiftly, the young Niçoise unlocked the door - revealing a well-furnished suite of Grecian decor, and an enormous panoramic-view, of the ocean. Her eyes widened at the beauty, which was displayed in front of her eyes. And as she walked-over towards the windows, she turned to peep-over her shoulder; noticing Jon, whispering something to the man, after tipping him, for helping them with their luggage. He left in a dash, and soon enough, she found herself walking amongst the suite; checking each lavishly-decorated room, when she felt his arms wrap-around her waist,

“Soo..is it to your liking?” he asked, as he nuzzled his nose, against the shell of her ear. She smiled, and slowly, she turned around to face him; his eyes soft and inviting, as she gazed upon his face.

“It’s _gorgeous_ , more than anything I’d expected–” she said, with a smile. And as they stood in a tight embrace, she laid her head upon his chest; as she started to feel her old self, slowly coming-back to the surface. They stood for a moment, savoring the feel of one another, her love for him strong and undeniable. He caressed her backside, with his roughened hands, while leaning-in closely, as their foreheads touched. He bent-down a little further, nuzzling his nose against hers; as he teased her, while brushing his lips, along her parted ones. He went-in to kiss her - when suddenly, they were knocked out of their reverie; when they heard the faintest knocking sound coming from the front door.

“ _Who is that?_ ” she asked, with confusion on her face.

 

“Oh I don’t know,” he said, loosening his grip around her waist, “–Do you mind grabbing that, for me love? I have to run to the restroom..”

“–Sure,” she said, placing a kiss to his lips before turning-on her heels, as she ran towards the door. She opened it, and to her surprise; she was met with a familiar-head of luscious curls, that made her squint with curiosity. The woman finally turned to meet Dany’s questioning gaze, when she suddenly exclaimed at the tops of her lungs, loudly into the hallway,

“ _AHHHHH_ , OH MY GOSHH MISSY, _what?! You’re here in France too?!_ ” She was shocked - stunned with disbelief, as she hugged her friend, ever so tightly. Her tears of happiness, pricked her tired eyelids, when she finally asked in amazement,

“ _–When did you, h-how did you, I mean..I know how you got here but, oh gosh Missy.._ I’m just so happy to see your face.” They hugged each other, when Jon re-appeared by her side; as he casually sauntered-up beside her, greeting Missy with a smile.

“ _–What are you guys up to?_ ” Dany asked,  as she squinted, with probing eyes.

“–I wanted to surprise you,” Jon said, as he grabbed, ahold of her hand. “ _–And I’m not exactly here alone.._ ” Missy said, with a sly, girlish grin. She stepped inside of their suite, and suddenly, she was greeted by another familiar face; the captain of the U.S Marine Corp. who once been her patient, but now her friend’s love interest.

“ _–WHAT! Oh wow, you two? I can’t believe my eyes!_ ” she exclaimed with joy, while turning-towards her husband. They greeted each other warmly, before Jon suddenly said, “–Well, since we’re better acquainted with one another now, l thought it would be a great idea for us to head down towards the city center, instead of turning-in for the night. It’s better this way, so it’s easier for us to adjust to the difference in time zones.”

“–Sounds good to me man,” Greyworm said-in agreeance, as he turned, grabbing ahold of Missy’s hand. And he did the same, as they all headed-off, to tour the streets of Nice.

 

**______________________________**

 

 

The evening in the capital, of the French Riviera was spectacular; the humidity low, with smooth-gentle winds, which caused the palm trees to sway-in the breeze. Her skin tingled lightly, as it passed through her dress; as she watched her lover, chatting-away, with her bestie’s new boyfriend.

“ _They seem to be gettin’ along rather well,_ ” she said with observation; as her and Missy walked arm-and-arm, behind Jon and Greyworm. They were excited, walking the crowded strip; as they stopped at some boutiques, to do some light shopping. The smells of the Mediterranean, wafted straight-pass her nose; as they continued to venture, underneath the sun, that casted amongst the city. And every so often, he would shoot her a glance; and she watched him closely, with pondering eyes. She noticed periodically, him checking his cell, seemingly in a deep, and interesting chat conversation. Missy found another store, that slightly peaked her interest;  as she told Dany, it’d been her first time, in the captivating city of France. She pulled her inside the very posh boutique, as they browsed-around, while the men waited outside. They picked-out a few sun dresses, along with some matching accessories; and they paid for their items, and stepped outside, when suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes blown-wide like saucers. She thought she was looking at a mirage - when she caught the sights of her dearest friends, standing beside her loving husband. She breathed-out their names, with her mouth hung-wide in shock, “.. _Talisa? Robb?_ ” Her throat then bobbed, when she took a swallow, as Jon flashed her the sweetest smile; and suddenly, she ran towards her other friend, with her arms stretched-wide for a hug.

“ _–Lisa, Robb_ , you guys are here too?” she asked, as she then wrapped her arms around Talisa. She sucker-punched Robb, as she then hugged him too, when she asked, “ _–what is this, some sort of ‘couple’s retreat,’ type of thing?_ ” She noticed how everyone seemed _well-acquainted_ with one another; as they spoke and waved, and said their ‘ _hellos’_ with big-bright smiles on their faces. She felt so happy, as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him; feeling so secure, within his arms,

“– _I thought it’d be fun to invite all the people you love, to the place where it all began for us.._ ” he said, in a whisper. She looked around at her dearest friends - feeling those tears of happiness, that threatened to fall at any moment, from her fluttering eyelids. And she tightened her arms, even tighter around him, whispering, ‘ _thank you_ ’ against his lips. And he kissed her lightly, when Robb suddenly said, “ _–Hey, cut that out already! Go and get a room!_ ” She laughed, and so did everyone else, as Robb pulled Lisa in-closely; kissing her against her cheek, when Jon began to speak to everyone once more. 

“–Well I know you guys are hungry..I say, let’s make our way to the grub. I booked reservations at a small cafe, that Dany and I love.” And before he could finish, everyone soon agreed, as the couples walked together, some blocks from their location. They wined and dined, on Italian fare, as the sun set across the horizon. And afterwards, they headed-back towards their hotel; where everyone parted their separate ways, to get some rest for the morrow.  

 

**______________________________**

 

 

Jon

 

 

It was evening once more, on their second day in France, and they were _beat_ \- from all of the walking they’d done, while visiting the cities main attractions. They took snaps of, _‘Monument aux Morts,_ ’ and the famous, ‘ _Giuseppe Garibaldi ’_  monuments; an architectural dream, for the likes of Robb, with so much historical significance. They finished their day at the tops of _Castle Hill_ , overlooking the bay of Nice; which was known as the citadel, in the 1700’s, and later besieged - under _King Louis XIV’s_ command. It was a tourist attraction nowadays, with an enthralling view of landscapes; and the most beautiful gardens, her eyes had never seen.

He thought I’d be best, to keep himself rather occupied; for it’d been so long, since he last been inside of her, ever since their unfortunate loss. She needed the time to heal, and it wasn’t always easy - given the mood was so right; but he wanted to wait, just a little while longer, for he had some plans in store for her, that he knew she’d absolutely love.

Once back inside, they decided to shower, and relax for the remainder of the evening; as they browsed through pics, they’d taken so far, on their second day in Nice. Her eyes went wide, at a specific photo, taken when they visited the waterfalls; which was centered in the village of, _‘Sillans-la-Cascade_ ,’ a breathtaking site to see. She looked so radiant, as he watched her smile, at each picture they came across. And smoothly, she turned her head towards him, with a smile across her face.

“ _I had a lovely time today,_ ” she said softly, shifting her body towards him. She looked so beautiful, he thought to himself, when she suddenly ran her fingers, along his face. She stopped short at his chin, when he suddenly leaned-in her, kissing her gently, with emotion; skipping at thought, when he thought on their love, and just how incredible, she really was.

“ _I’m just happy to see you happy..see you smile once more,_ ” he said, as he pulled-away, with a smack of the lips. The thin material of her nightgown, didn’t help at the least; when he saw the silhouette of frame - her nipples visible, within his sights. He refrained himself from touching her, even though he so badly wanted to; but he wanted to save that for tomorrow, for their intimacy now, was more than enough. She gazed at him lovingly, with tender eyes, proceeding to run her fingers throughout his short, curly hair. He caught her hand abruptly, kissing her fingertips lightly; when she said to him, how blessed she was to have him in her life. He smiled sweetly, when he kissed her again; and suddenly, she pulled-away from him, breaking their kiss abruptly.

“ _–Oh babe, I just remembered..we need to unpack all of our stuff!_ We haven’t had time to do that, since setting-foot inside of this suite.” He knew that she was stalling, perhaps trying to avoid something. But to his surprise, he felt rather grateful - because judging by the way, she’d kissed him just now, made him hard with want, within his lounging pants. She turned to meet his gaze, when he said with a sly-smile,

“There’s no need to unpack, your stuff Dany..”

“ _Why not?_ ” she asked, with confusion on her face,

“–There’s just no need..” he said again, chuckling, taunting her on some more. She smirked suddenly, when she said with a grin, “–What do you have planted-up your sleeves... _Agent Jon Stark?_ ” She crawled-back beside him, resting her head amongst his shoulder; and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, when he said,

“ _Just wait and see, be patient love. But for now, let’s get some rest..we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow._ ”

 

**______________________________**

 

 

Dany

 

She opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she was met by her husband’s handsome face.

“ _Good morning,_ ” he rasped, and she mumbled the same; as the sun shone upon them, in a dusky orange. She found herself tracing her fingers, lightly-over his face,

“ _How long have you been staring at me,_ ” she asked sleepily.

“–Mmm..not that long, just woke up myself. The alarm went off, and you barely moved a budge. Did you sleep well?” he asked, with a softness in his eyes.

“I did,” she said, with a loving smile, “–now will you tell me where we’re going? I’m starting to get anxious..”

“–Well now that you're up, we can shower and dress, because we have a long drive ahead of us–”

“ _To where?_ ” she asked, with excitement in her eyes; propping-up an elbow, to get a better look at his face.

“–Well, depending on how quick we get ourselves together, the sooner you’ll see..” And with that, they’d gotten up, packing the rest of their belongings; showering briefly - with her opting for a pretty sundress, with matching sandals. Jon looked casual, yet sexy all the same; with a white t-shirt and cargo shorts, along with a fitted baseball cap, and sexy _Ray-Ban_ shades. She checked over her appearance, with a giddiness about herself; as he rang for the concierge, to help them out with their luggage. Grabbing her large, floppy hat and purse, she pulled-on her sunshades smoothly. They headed towards the elevators doors; zooming-down towards the lobby.

“ _lWhere are the others?_ ” she asked, turning her head to meet his gaze.

“–They’ll be coming tomorrow,” he said matter-of-factly; as they stepped-out of the elevator, walking smoothly through the lobby. She was confused, puzzled - as they walked hand-and-hand; until her eyes was set upon the brightness, of an early morning sunrise. She was flabbergasted, as she stood - the wind whipping pass her locs-of-hair; when she caught the sights of an old-school Mercedes convertible painted, in ivory-white.

“ _–Is that for us?_ ” she asked perplexed,

“It is,” he said, with a cheeky-smile. Her heart raced wildly, as he opened the door for her; and he and concierge loaded their trunk with their belongings. Once they were done, he stepped foot inside the driver’s side; adjusting the mirrors to his liking, when he turned to meet her gaze,

“ _Are you ready,_ ” he asked, before shifting gears, and she responded with a _‘yes’_ to the answer of his question. He revved-up the engine, pushing his foot against the petal, as he took-off down the streets, amongst the beautiful city of Nice.

 

__________________________________

 

 

Jon

 

 

The winds of summer whipped fiercely, as he drove past the airport - causing him to remove his hat, and her dress to flutter about. The morning sun rose quickly, amongst the endless coastline; and every so often, he’d sneak-a-peek, noticing her body language.

“ _You still haven’t told me, where we’re goin’ just yet–_ ” she said, over the breeze. He smiled, while adjusting his Ray-Ban shades; ignoring her question, as he belted out a tune - one of his favorites on the radio. She frowned then smiled, as the wind whipped fiercely, passing through her locks-of-hair; her dress continuing to flutter, distracting him slightly from the roads,

“ _Pay attention_ ,” she teased, with a cheeky smile; as laughter fell-away from their mouths. It made his heart began to stammer, watching her happy and free this way; as he noticed herself, the old Dany, slowly coming-back to the surface. And as he continued, along _Rt. de Grenoble_ , the signs for ‘ _Cannes/Aix-en-Provence’_ soon appeared. He found himself merging onto, _La Provençal_ , the A8 autoroute - when suddenly, she screamed, with an infectious laughter,

“ _Oh Jon, I knew it, I knew I was right! I can’t believe we’re goin’ back there to Provence!_ ” She took-off her shades, revealing her eyes, which shone tears of happiness - upon her ethereal face.

“ _Yes Dany, we’re goin’ back there. To the place where it all began._ ”

 

**______________________________**

 

 

They rode through the french countryside, with their fingers intertwined; as they drove pass mountains, and rolling hills -  sunflower, and poppy fields. The day by far was unforgettable; with her snapping pics, of the sights they’d encountered. The smells of the provincial countryside, was grazing past his nose; reminding him of how close they were, to their final destination.

They stopped through _Cavaillon_ , for a light-lunch in the afternoon; and once they were done, they hit roads, continuing towards Provence. They stopped at a few more charming villages, including one Dany loved; the hilltop commune of _Ansouis -_ with enthralling, picturesque views. And once they were done sightseeing, they headed further into the Luberon; her mood suddenly shifting, as they got even closer to Gordes. He knew she was excited, anxious, which warmed his heart and soul - causing him to smile with contentment, as he continued his amongst the roads. The grip of her hand got even tighter, with each passing minute; the fields of lavender, wide and vast, underneath the afternoon sky.

 

**______________________________**

  


He pulled-up beside a large coach bus, when he suddenly shut-off the engine. And he turned his head, slowly towards her, noticing her in a daze. “ _Dang_ ,” he said, whispering her name so softly, as she suddenly turned-around to face him. She unfastened her seatbelt, her cheeks reddened and flushed, with her shades still covering her face. Slowly, he removed his own, along with hers too; revealing her lovely, blue eyes. And he noticed the hint of glossiness within them, when he asked, “ _Are you okay?_ ” his eyes searching for an answer. Her lip twitched and she smiled, a sudden tear falling from her eyelids; as it rolled-down her cheek - causing him to lift his hand towards her face. He brushed it away gently, with the pad of his thumb, caressing her dampened cheekbones, as she leaned-in to his touch.

“ _Jon.._ ” she said, grabbing ahold of his hand, “ _–it’s beautiful, just like the day when we first met each other._ ” He leaned-in closely, until their forwards touched; and he held her face gently, within his strong, firm hands.

“ _I know, that’s why I wanted to bring us back here...I just wanna see you happy, see you smile once more. You’re the light of my life, and I love you Dany.._ ” he said so sincerely, as he kissed her - feeling her meld, in between his lips. She whispered her love for him in return, while he brushed-away her tears. And suddenly, he felt her smile, while she took-in a huge, gulp of air; letting the smell of the Luberon soothe her mind, and calm her weary soul.

“ _Come on,_ ” he rasped, as he walked-over to her; extending his hand-out to help her, as she stepped-out of the car. And they grabbed their shades, and hats in tow, as they walked with clasped-hands, towards the lavender fields. The sun was ablaze, over the the provincial countryside, as they’d gotten even closer, to the place that looked so familiar. She paused; suddenly stopping, to take it in at one time; the smell of wild lavender flowers, calming their senses.

“ _Over there,_ ” she whispered, turning around on her heels; as she held her floppy hat down, with her free-hand by her side. They walked amongst the valley, as she grazed her fingers along the blossoms; until they’d approached _that area_ , when he wrapped his arms around her. She burst into a fit, of an infectious laughter, as he held her arms-up for a dance. And he sung her favorite love song, in the shell of her ear, as the sun shone brightly, over the valleys below. The winds whipped fiercely, as they stood for a time, and they stayed, until they were good and ready, underneath the afternoon sky.

 

**______________________________**

 

 

After leaving the valley, they headed over towards the historic, _Sénanque Abbey_ ; located in the heart of Gordes. A gem of  Romanesque art - and one of her favorite places to visit here; which sat surrounded by lavender fields, underneath the summer sun. After snapping pics of the Abbey, and its lush, vibrant surroundings; the afternoon sun began to set, amongst the colorful horizon. And soon, they headed-off towards the lovely village of _Gordes_ : a picturesque commune, that sat above the valleys, with cobblestone streets, and charming buildings - and shops that sold lavender goods. They walked hand-and-hand, stealing kisses here and there; taking pics, while spending the remainder of the afternoon, watching the breathtaking views. The sun shone brightly, amongst the horizon, in a captivating hue of colors; as they sat amongst a cliff, taking everything-in, _mesmerized,_ by the French countryside. They had the fill of sight-seeing, when he asked - if she was ready to go; and they headed towards their last location, the anxiousness-deep, within his bones.

 

**______________________________**

 

 

Dany

 

 

Her eyes went wide with wonder, once he pulled-up in front of a building; a traditional mas, that was made out of stone, located some minutes, from the village. It sat atop a hill, overlooking the Luberon, with gorgeous, breathtaking views, and plenty of sunshine. Her heart beated-wildly, with anticipation; as she grabbed ahold swiftly, of his strong-firm hand,

“So this is where we’re staying?” she asked in amazement, “it’s gorgeous–”

“ _–Just like the women who’s sittin’ right next to me._ ” She smiled with furrowed eyebrows, her cheeks hot like fire; and she’d known, he’d noticed the hint-of-blush, when he kissed the back of her hand. A middle-aged woman had suddenly appeared, emerging from inside the house; as she greeted them both kindly, with a wave of her hand.

“ _Bonjourrr_..and welcome, to _Mas Les Muriers,_ ” she yelled-out gleefully, while stepping foot onto the grounds. Her dress swayed gently, as Jon met her by her side; and they walked hand-and-hand, until they were met by the cheerful woman.

“–I'm Célia, nice to you both,” she said with a heavy accent. They shook her hand with eagerness ,after introducing themselves; and she motioned for them to step inside, to show them the rest of the house.

The home was exceptional, with a modern feel - styled in aged terracotta tiles, in a unique, open floor setting. Célia showed-off the spacious living area, along with the stylish kitchen; that was well-equipped with state-of-the-art appliances - with a _provencal_ touch of charm. They passed the patio, with fluttering curtains, as they followed her down the hallway; passing an entertainment room, to the left of them, and five suites, for their friends to choose from. She glanced over at Jon, as he watched her closely; as Célia guided them, towards the last room of the house. It was large and expansive, with a canopy bed inside; and a private terrace that overlooked the valleys, adjacent to the courtyards of the house. She gasped when she saw the evening sky, the moon and stars glimmering above; amongst an olympic-sized swimming pool - she knew that her friend Missandai, would absolutely love. It was _lovely_ , she thought, as they walked a few paces more, her eyes went aglow when she caught the sights of an elaborate set-up; a dinner for two, underneath the star-lit sky, underneath the provincial countryside. She held him tightly by the arm, her mouth hung agape with sheer excitement. And Célia turned around, when she asked, “ _So, what do you think?_ ”

“ _It’s beautiful, lovely, no words can describe.._ ”

“–Well I’m glad you both think so,” she said with a smile, as she handed-over over the keys to the house, towards Jon’s direction.

“–And here’s my business card, just in case you may need it. All of my numbers are listed, and _please_..don’t hesitate to call.” He took her card, with a shake of her hand, and she turned on her heels abruptly; as she waved goodbye, until she was gone, and completely out of sight.

They stood in silence, taking everything in, when Jon turned towards her, with a look in his eyes. He brought her hand upwards, towards his handsome pout; and he placed a gentle kiss, to the back of her hand,

“Are you ready to eat?” he asked quietly, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him in abruptly, for a searing-hot kiss; feeling so exuberant, as he held her by the waist. She began to swirl her tongue deeply, inside of his warm mouth; feeling them meld as one, into their passionate kiss..

“ _Dany,_ ” he rasped, pulling-away with a grasp; as they stood in all-smiles, underneath the evening sky.

“ _Let’s eat first,_ ” he said, tracing her lips with a finger, “ _–we have all night for whatever you fancy..whatever you want to do._ ” She agreed with a smile, as he pulled her along with him, towards the decadent spread, set-up amongst the small table.

 

  **______________________________**

 

 

She swirled her vintage rosé in her glass, as they chatted-away, over the day so far. The mood was _magical_ , she thought to herself; the song of summer, a buzz in her ears, as the stars shimmered brightly, from the heavens above. They finished their meals, when she suddenly felt something; a few apparent raindrops, on the bridge of her nose.

“ _Did you feel that?_ ” he asked, as he then finished his glass. And out of nowhere, a summer rain fell from the skies - causing her to yelp, as they ran for cover towards the house. They laughed once inside, at how soaked they’d gotten. And as he gazed into her eyes, she felt her heart stopped beating - the world at a stand-still, when he placed his hands at her waist. The winds gusted gently, as they stood against a wall; and slowly, he tilted his down, placing a kiss to her supple lips. She moaned so sensually, at the feeling of it all; his tongue slowly parting, inviting its way inside. She gladly obliged, as he groaned in between their kisses; his tongue so soft and so inviting, as he caressed it against her own. The way that he kissed her, made her weak in-the-knees; feeling a fire ignite deeply, within the pit of her very soul. She needed him now, more than ever before. And slowly, she placed a nimble hand above his heart; pulling-away smoothly, with a grasp of her teeth..

“ _I’m ready Jonn, make love to meee.._ ” she murmured dizzily; his hands trailing from her waist, picking her-up by her thighs. She yelped, while wrapping her legs around him; her knickers soaked from the rain outside - mixed with her arousal. She felt his cock nudge hard against her center, as he carried her-off to their bedroom; while holding her her flush, with his strong, firm arms, while the rain fell gently outside. It was all so overwhelming, her heart was thrumming fast. And gently, he eased her down-onto the tiled floor, as they stood admiring one another, beside the canopy bed. He held her for a time, as he gazed into her eyes. And no words were spoken, when she felt his hand suddenly; sliding-up her spine, making goosebumps prickle. He slowly began unzipping her dress, tugging along the straps; letting-it fall, just like a waterfall, as it pooled around her toes. She sighed - at the feel of her nipples, brushing against his dampened-chest; his mouth hot, amongst her ear, while savoring the feel in the moment. Swiftly with a hand, he unhooked her bra; exposing her lush, perky breasts, towards his greedy eyes. He kneeled unto the bed, taking her down along with him; laying her out, amongst the feel, of the plush, comfortable mattress. She gazed into his handsome face, as he hovered over her frame; when suddenly, he crashed his lips upon hers - kissing her pain away.

She moaned low and slow, as he kissed her with passion; her fingers fumbling, over the hem of his simple, cotton shirt–

“ _Take it off,_ ” she demanded, pulling away with a grasp. And without any warning, he did as he was told; throwing the soggy shirt-down, amongst the terracotta floors. He leaned back-down into her, grazing his teeth across a nipple; when he suddenly, engulfed his mouth around her - sucking her in wholly. He swirled his tongue eagerly, upon a sensitive bud; pulling-away from her gently, with a grasp of his teeth. She moaned-out with pleasure, as her heart stammered wildly; her fingers grasped within his scalp, while he moved to its twin. She started speaking French, while he continued to tease her; his breathing hot amongst her damp, and blazing-hot skin. Sitting-up once more, she quickly noticed the bulge; that looked so tantalizing, within his cargo shorts. 

“ _Are you alright Dany?”_ he asked, with a deep and gravel tone; as he slowly undid the button, located at the top of his shorts. She nodded with a smile, whispering a silent, _‘yes_ ’ in return. And with that, he unzipped his pants, letting them fall amongst the floor. She watched him closely, with lust-filled eyes, as he swiftly pulled-down his boxers; his cock jostling forward, making her moan at the sight of him - feeling her arousal, seep-away from her slit, soaking her lacy knickers. Her skin prickled sharply, when she felt his fingers suddenly; grazing-down, along the innermost part, of her shaky thighs. Smoothly, he pulled-down the pretty lace, discarding-it amongst their clothes; feeling a breeze, as she laid-out on display - in front of her husband’s eyes. Gently with care, he began to rain kisses amongst her valley; develing his tongue into her belly button - making her sigh-out his name. She propped-up her elbows, to get a better look at his face; watching him closely, with a penetrating gaze. And as he moved-down closer, towards her quivering-hot sex; he placed kisses, that made her shudder, amongst the inside of her thighs. He spread her limbs wide; exposing her bare and pink center. And as he continued to tease her, nibbling the tender flesh of her thighs; she felt him, when he suddenly ran his tongue-up along her center,

“ _Ohhh chériii.._ ” she moaned-out, while gasping in between her words; his tongue slick, as he gently flicked-it over the tip of her nub. He groaned at the taste of her, amongst his firm tongue; his fingers parting her dampened lips, the vibrations steady and strong. He suckled, swirled, and develed his tongue-deeply, inside of her weeping center; as it wept of her sweet-honeyed nectar, whilst his nose and beard grazing over her - causing her to clench her thighs. He made love to her, with only his mouth, along with his stiffened tongue; as she moaned, clutching her hands and nails, sharply into his scalp. She began to move along with him, as he slid in-and-out of her; feeling herself fluttering, when he grasped her quivering thighs. Her moans and whimpers, made him grunt quietly, into her slickened walls; as he pushed her legs-up high and back, her toes curling tightly-in a grasp. She threw her head back, arching her spine-up high; as she started to chant his name, like a beautiful love song. And as he lapped-away, at her tight, pretty pussy; she felt a coil, began to churn, deep-down within her groin.

“ _Fuck baby, you to taste so good._.” he rasped, when he pulled-away suddenly; as he proceeded, to rest her leg-up high, amongst his wide, broad shoulders. He spread her limbs-out even wider - whilst her moans, and pleading cries. And smoothly, he slid two digits inside, causing her to core to flutter; as he gently began to fuck her, with his thick, deft fingers. His thumb grazed over her swollen, pink nub, his tongue soon replacing thereafter; as he lapped her, and sucked her, with a firm, rhythmic pressure, his fingers moving languidly, against her dripping-wet sex.

“ _Come for me_ ,” he murmured, with a husk in his voice; as tears began to well - her heart heaving-hard against her chest. He continued-on devouring her, as he sped-up his pace; his fingers moving slickly, causing lewd and squishy sounds. She felt herself beginning to drip-down, towards her puckered hole; her fingers clutched so tightly, turning white amongst the bedsheets.

“ _Ohh, Jonnnn.._ ” she cried-out, the coil snapping like a whip; when she saw the white fireworks, suddenly exploding, behind her closed eyelids. She shuddered around his eager tongue, her cunt pulsed hard around his fingers; as her legs quivered and shook around him - feeling herself soar amongst the stars. He held her, while she convulsed around his warm, and pretty pout; her legs quivering and shuddering, feeling them go limp, as fruity jello. He suckled her ‘till she was clean and dry, leaving nothing behind; and she cried-out once more, as she pushed him away from her swollen-wet center.

 

**______________________________**

 

 

He didn’t give her much time - to recover from it all, when he inched his way back-up amongst her shivering form. And suddenly, she was met with eyes - filled with lust and desire; as he kissed her, tasting herself, amongst his silky-smooth tongue.

 

**______________________________**

 

 

Jon

 

She tasted like heaven, as he kissed her lips; her whimpers and cries, like bliss to his ears. He wanted nothing more, but to bury himself inside of her; his cock hard and weeping, nudging against her slickened folds. She felt just like an inferno, as his hands caressed her skin; his body warm against hers, as the rains fell gently outside. He missed her signature flavor, and now that he’d had his fill; he needed to be, in between her thighs - buried deeply inside of her.

He kissed her lips lazily, when he pulled away suddenly; as he asked her to scoot-up further, to rest her head amongst the pillows. He watched her lustfully, with dark, steely eyes; his cock hard, and tip weeping, of his milky-white arousal. Positioning himself, up-above her frame, nestling-in between her thighs; his body shivered, and skin prickled, with sheer anticipation. And as stared into her deep-blue, glossy, indigo eyes; he saw a tear escape-away, falling-down her cheek - and he brushed-it away smoothly, with a swipe of his nimble thumb.

“ _I love you.._ ” she whispered, as her bottom lip twitched; her chest heaving sharply, with large, glimmering eyes,

“ _I love you too,_ ” he rasped once more, aligning himself amongst her center; and he grasped her thigh, to spread her wide, sheathing himself slowly, inside of her tight-slickened walls.

She gasped and shuddered, he groaned at the feel of her engulfing him in wholly - feeling so tight around his shaft. He shuddered, because she felt so good, her fingers clasped-within his shoulders; while he kissed her with sensual fervor, her walls adjusting to his girth. He felt as if he was swimming, amongst the Mediterranean seas; as he moved gently against her, gazing-deep into her eyes. He felt her slender fingers, graze amongst his sweaty skin; her moans making him shiver, as they moved together as one. She rolled her hips against his own, him grinding against hers; the sensation sending him over the edge, as he hung his head down low.

“ _Oh mon amour, tu te sens si bien avec moi aussi–_ ” she murmured, in a sultry tone; as he found himself, ceasing his movements, by the purr in her lovely voice. He pressed his hips deeper, into the depths of her tight-abyss; as she whimpered-out, a shuddering gasp, against his handsome lips. Her moans and cries of ecstasy, made him rock his hips further; their tongues and teeth clashing together - battling for dual dominance. He felt her, as she spread her thighs wider for him; accepting him in wholly, while he stroked her throbbing walls - the sounds of their lovemaking, so overwhelming to his senses.

“ _Oh lovee..you’re gonna get what you desire most of all, more than anything in this world..I promise you, Danyy.._ ” He rocked his hips amongst her core, mewling-out his name; as he peppered her, with sweet, tender kisses, while thrusting himself in-and-out of her. He proceeded to slide, a roughened hand-up her arm - making her shiver; as he clasped his hand within her own, grinding against her center. His skin alighted with fire, when suddenly, he brought their hands-up higher; as he rolled, and bucked his hips, groaning softly, into her soft lips. She whimpered and whined, in the shell of his ear, in a slow, and seductive fashion. And suddenly, he felt the urge, to switch-up his slow, and languid pace; as he continued to buck, and piston his hips, against her fluttering center. He felt that tell-tale sign of pleasure, as his balls began to tighten; her cunt then clenching, around his shaft, her moans turning into wails of pleasure. He knew she’d reached her peak once more, when he felt a sudden gush; her nails digging-deep, into his backside, as she convulsed underneath of him - the coils in his groin twisting, just like thickened, tangled vines. He felt his balls, then clench and ache, for the sudden need to release; his shaft throbbed harder, while he pumped against her, her clasp tight and needy. He groaned-out harshly, at the feel of her wetness, his balls slapping hard against her sopping-cunt lips; his chest heaving fast, as his breathing then hitched, and he clasped her hand harder, into hers. A burst of the brightest light had formed, completely blinding his vision; when he felt the coil ‘ _snap_ ,’ his face contorting, body shuddering - from the feel, and the sensation. He shook like a leaf, pulsing his seed inside of her, her name leaving his lips, in a groan. And he collapsed on top of her, as they lay in their mess; and she placed a kiss tenderly, to his sweat-dampened forehead. He felt the sudden comfort, as she draped her arms around him - soothing him, in the gentle midst, of the summer rains outside. They held each other, in their afterglow, his vision becoming a blur..the patter, of a soft, summer rain - calming, their weary souls. He felt so relaxed, within her arms, the woman who captured his soul; as he laid nestled-in between her thighs, amongst the softest, place on earth.

  
  


French: Oh mon amour, tu te sens si bien avec moi..

English Translation: Oh love, you feel so good to me..💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TAKES A DEEP BREATH, GRABS A DRINK OF COOL WATER!!!  
> Oh guys,😍 I hope u all really liked this sugar and spice chapter!! A drastic change from the last one, and get ready, bc this epic trip for our fav otp, is far from over yet!! Hugs and kisses till the last chapter, and thank u for reading.💜🇫🇷


	7. "Come Stand With Me Amongst the Teal-Blue Seas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romantic getaway is far from over, as Jon and Dany spend some quality time with their friends in France. Life-long bonds are strengthened, and our fav couple gets a little naughty after an amazing hike in Cassis. Jon has another surprise planned for his wife, which makes her grow even more anxious. Told mostly from Dany’s POV, with Jon’s at the end😘 🇫🇷💛💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a LONGGG while, and I’m finally back to post another sexy, and beautiful chapter. Thank u all for being soo patient, and here’s ur pay-off, I’m soo excited to share this with u. Season 8 really played a doozy on me, and with real life in the way, is the reason this chapter took soo long for me to finish. But I hope you all like this all one, as it’s my longest chapter to date, and get ready, the vacation of dreams is far from over, for our OTP who deserves so much better!!💜🇫🇷💛

  


 

 

 

I'd wash the sand off the shore,

Give you the world if it was mine.

Blow you a right to my door,

Mmm-hmm, feels fine,

  


Feels like - you're mine,

Feels right - so fine,

I'm yours - you're mine,

  


Like paradise..

  


I'd give you the world if it was mine,

  


_Ooooh_ , what life..

  


**Sade** \-  _ Paradise🌴🌊 _

 

**_________________________**

 

 

 

Dany

 

A hint of sunlight was felt as it crept underneath her eyelids, causing them to open by fault, amongst the morning sunrise. Her lashes fluttered against his chest, as she listened closely to his heart; the sounds of chirping birds fluttering about, as she laid upon his chest. She felt so safe, and so secure, as she laid upon his sleeping frame–with an arm draped smoothly around him, as his chest heaved gently against her face.

 _Gods he’s so beautiful_ _this way,_ she thought, as she laid admiring his stature; her head then tilting upwards, to get a better look at his gorgeous face. His eyes were shut, mouth slightly agape as he slept; and she continued to map out his features–from his almond eyes, to his neatly trimmed beard, which laid dusted amongst his jawline. Lifting a hand up, she stopped dead in her tracks – when suddenly she felt him shift, as she then felt the presence of his morning wood apparent amongst the front of her thigh. She dropped her gaze down towards his lower region, catching a glimpse of his bulge beneath the sheets, and even though they’d spent the night making love amongst the storms, she wanted him more than ever–feeling the sudden urge to taste him, and to savor his flavor amongst her smooth tongue.

Slowly, she proceeded to lift the sheets off of his frame; noticing his semi-hard cock, feeling her mouth beginning to water. She carefully inched her body down, amongst her lovers’ own; and after one more glance at his sleeping face, she held him gently by the root–licking the tip of him slowly, engulfing him wholly into her mouth.

He began to squirm, she’d noticed–as she worked-him in with caution; her tongue swirling circles as she felt him grow from the sensations. She left his length with a tiny pop of her plush, pink lips; pulling her bottom lip inside of her mouth, savoring the taste of her previous arousal. Wrapping her hand around him firmly–she glided up and down the very length of him; her eyes steely with concentration, as she pleasured him while he slept in his slumber. Slowly but surely, he was rock-hard now, within the very palm of her hand; his body moving slightly, when suddenly, he cracked open his beautiful, steel-gray eyes. Moaning a low and groggy sigh, which made her moan as well; their eyes met each other’s, making her smile with coyness. “ _Good mornin’..”_ she murmured, with a cocky-like confidence _,_ as she returned her mouth back on him, making him tense underneath her frame. She gently began to bob her head up and down along his length, his moans and groans deep, as his hands then pulled back her tresses. “ _Good morning to you too,”_ he rasped groggily, his cock fully-erect in her lovely, hot mouth; as she moaned and hummed so sensually, feeling her cunt beginning to pulse. Her eyes was on him, in the early morn, as she served him right and proper, his hands clasped tightly in her wavy, platinum locs; with his lip pulled-in as she watched him closely, as he flung his head back against the pillows. Her pace was steady, in a rhythmic fashion, his body so tense under her skillful touch – as she groaned with the need, and the want to taste him, to satisfying her dark and wanton desires. He couldn’t control his breathing, as he laid in a bliss-filled state, his hands guiding her up and down, as she sped up her pace,

“– _Oh fuckk...”_ he rasped, in a low and sleepy groan; her hand holding him firmly down, her nails gripped at his side. Her other hand met his weighty shaft; saliva dripping down her fingers, as he guided her along his lengthy girth – making a drawn-out hiss fall away from his lips.

“ _Oh Dany, I’m ‘bout to come now–”_ he moaned-out abruptly, as she stiffened her tongue, hollowing her cheeks to applying pressure. The smokey taste of him, was then apparent on her taste buds; his fingers grasping tighter, feeling him nearing his release. He begged her for mercy when she hummed and continued to suckle; her hands caressing his stiffened balls, as she took him all the way in. He moved along with her rhythm, flinging his head back into the pillows; his cock hitting the back of her throat, as she held his hips down close. A loud, guttural moan was heard, as she continued her torturous pace. And suddenly, she felt the hot  thickness of his seed; hitting the back of her throat, as his hands was in a fury, to pull her away from his throbbing shaft. She held her head down, letting him pulse into her mouth, his flavor tasting of salt and smoke, as it slid down her throat. Her eyes watched him come undone, his chest heaving fast; his eyes making full-on contact, as he watched her lick him dry. One last kiss to the very tip, was all that it took; and she crawled back up amongst his shuddering form, leaving behind wet kisses. They were finally face-to-face once more, his eyes so dark and filled with wonder–his hands then holding her close to his face, while his thumbs caressed her temples.

“Oh my,” he rasped, nuzzling his nose against hers, his fingers latched tightly in her soft locs of hair. A smile so lovely graced across his handsome face, his lips full and soft, brushing against her parted ones. “ _What a way to start off the day.._ ” he said with a smirk, as they stared into each other’s eyes, for quite some time. And in one swift motion, he stuck out his tongue, swiping-up against her lips as he entered inside of her mouth. Their kiss was sensual and needy, making her sigh almost instantly, as he danced around her languidly, pulling-away with a suck of her tongue. A moan fell away from her lips, when he took one look at the present time, when he glanced at the clock, located next to them, on the nearby nightstand.

“We’ve got thirty minutes,” he said in a murmur, brushing his thumbs along her cheekbones,

“For what?” she asked, running her hand throughout his hair.

“–Before the chef gets here..” he said, answering her question, when suddenly she felt the sudden feel of goosebumps prickling at her skin. Her heart was racing, beating fast, as he skimmed his hands down her backside, grabbing an ample amount of her ass cheeks, which suddenly caused her to yelp.

“ _Ride me,”_ he groaned-out, feeling him grab ahold of his shaft, as he began to rub the tip along her damp and puffy cunt lips. And she did as she was told, seating herself upon his length, and she rode him out fiercely, until they were spent beyond measure.

__________________________________

 

It was late morning–and after their beautiful night together, she found herself walking amongst the grounds of the house. She felt so refreshed and free; the smell of the countryside so apparent, and she walked back inside the house, finding her husband on his cell. By this time, the chef was finishing up brunch, when they heard the chiming sound of the doorbell.

“I’ve got it,” Jon said with a cheeky smile; when he opened the door – finding their friends exuberant and in all smiles. They looked so happy and taken back by the beauty of the house, and everyone greeted the happy couple, with warm, sincere hugs.  

After showing-off the house, and after bringing in their things, they sat down amongst the table, to enjoy the spread laid out for them. The smell of lush fruits and French cuisine filled the air, as they sipped mimosas and chattered about the sights they’d enjoyed so far.

“So what’s on the plan for today?” Robb inquired, shoving a forkful into his mouth, as he took a sip of his strawberry-champagne mimosa in his hand.

“Well i figured after brunch, we could relax for a little while. But later, I made reservations for us to tour a local winery.” Jon ran down the itinerary for the week–which caused everyone to hoop and holler and get excited for the activities they’d soon embark on. She shot a glance and smile at her best girlfriends, who seemed rather excited on their first trip here; feeling the same as she’d imagined they’d felt, for the lands held a special place within her heart.

__________________________________

 

The day was bright and sunny, as they casually strolled the grounds of Château Romanin; a winery that specialized in organic vintages, treated with the finest grapes. The vineyards was exceptional, with plentiful views, and her and Jon and the others captured pics of all the lovely sights. The hosts showed them towards the cellars, where the tastings then commenced. And soon enough, they’d all found themselves rather tipsy, from all of the samples they tried.

Jon was off chatting-away with the guys, when Lisa dismissed herself to the restroom. It was just her and Missy, that sat at the bar; as Dany took a sip of wine – swirling-it around her tongue,

“Well..we never did get the chance to talk while no one’s around,” she whispered; as she then flashed her friend a knowing smile, which caused her to breathe-out a snort of laughter, as she shyly hung her head down low.

“It’s goin’ well,” Missy answered, with a tight-lipped smile; as she turned her head around towards her lovers’ direction. She watched him for second, in convo with the others, and slowly she turned her head back, towards Dany’s gaze; who noticed the twinkle within her friend’s pretty, brown eyes,

“ _I know that look Missy,_ ” she said, placing a hand above her friend’s own. “You’re in love, and I’m so happy for you. I’d always known he’d be a good match.” She extended her arms out to hug her friend, embracing her with her love. And she smiled, as Missy wrapped her arms around her; catching a glimpse at Jon. He smiled so sweetly, midway through his conversation, and Dany did the same, as Jon mouthed, ‘I love you.’ She softened her eyes, as she mouthed, ‘me too, _’_ pulling-away from Missy, as she turned her attentions back towards her friend.

“I’m so grateful for Jon, for inviting us here. It’s been beautiful–“ she paused, looking around at her surroundings, “–I see why you two fell in love in here, here in France..because, it’s magical.” And they talked some more, with warm, bright smiles; when Dany then inquired about his problem: _the surgery_.

“–He told me when we get back to the States, he’d consider goin’ through with it now. But I told him, it’s his choice, and I’d be there to support him in his decision. I think that I love him Dany...I think that he’s the one.” She saw tears form in her friend’s lovely eyes, and she hugged her once more–feeling happy for her happiness. They finished their evening at the quaint, lush, vineyards; before touring the lands of the countryside. And afterwards, they journeyed back towards the house; settling-down by the poolside–as they sat and discussed their plans for tomorrow, for their upcoming hike in Cassis. The place was known for its steep, rocky inlets; that descended off rocky-white cliffs, that hung over teal waters, overlooking the coastline, which was popular hiking destination. And after sometime, they grew rather weary, agreeing to wrap things up; as they said their goodnights, before heading-off to bed, to get some much needed rest for the morning.

__________________________________

 

The air was crisp, as they stepped outside, with Jon to her right as they walked to their cars. Birds flew about chirping the early song of morn, as Jon turned around asking if everyone had their things. After getting confirmation, he loaded-up their bags; stepping into their ride, as he smoothly slid his shades onto his face. They pulled-off and enjoyed the ride–which seemed surprisingly brief, and in no time, they pulled-up to park in a car lot, at Port Miou. The city was _beautiful_ and charming she noticed; as she felt a light breeze prick her newly tanned skin. The others and Jon grabbed their bags in tow, as she adjusted her cap and her sun shades on her face. She checked over her laces, as Jon grabbed her hand, and they walked through the port along a path of rocky stone, that led towards the calanques, of d’En Vau. They passed some boats that were docked at the harbor, amongst the teal waters of the coastline; as they stopped for a second to admire the views, making her smile to herself. The waters glistened brightly, like millions of tiny diamonds, as they started off casually, underneath the morning sun. Patrons and hikers passed by without a care; as they found themselves amongst a row of tiny, village shops. They stopped a short while, to buy some fresh fruit and other goods; continuing their stroll, with warm and happy smiles, with their bags and cameras in tow.

_______________________________________

 

The path became narrower, as they reached the signs listed, and she was rather grateful for the sneakers she’d worn, which gave her maximum comfort. It was the second time her and Jon had treaded this hike, and she knew her friends would love the surprise, that was soon in store at the end.

“This way,” Jon said, turning around to their friends, “–it’s gets rather steep as we climb the calanques. I suggest you all grab ahold of someones hand..” They followed his instructions, as they walked together with caution; the pathway littered with slippery stones, as they came up on a hill. He reached his hand out for hers, to help her up as they climbed; feeling her heart rate climb, with each step they took, underneath the warm sun.

“Are u okay?” he asked, with a hint of a smile; as he told her to watch her step. She replied with a ‘yes’ to his simple question, squeezing his hand a little tighter. They continued on, following the signs amongst the narrow and curvy, windy path. And after twenty minutes into their rather brisk walk, they came-up on a cove; littered with dozens of bodies sunbathing and swimming, and some enjoying a small, quick break, amongst the mid-day breeze. They sat and caught their breathes for a moment, snapping pics of the gorgeous sights; as some of them began to snack on the fruits they’d purchased earlier from the harbor. They’d spent a few more moments, admiring the glistening waters of Calaque de Port Pin; before returning back to the rocky terrain, which led to the tops of ancient stone. And soon enough, after climbing a hill, with her husband right by her side, they reached their second destination point, at the tops of Calanque d’En Vau. The track left them panting and gasping for air, as they stopped to admire the views; the cliffs breathtaking, as they hung over the waters, leaving them completely, and utterly speechless.

______________________________________

 

After taking loads of pictures of the most enthralling views, they found a spot to rest for awhile, atop a flattened rock–as they sat and ate a light lunch, while enjoying each other’s company. She felt energized as she packed-up her things; before treading downhill on a slope–which soon led to the rocky shores below, littered with dozens of people. The incline was steep, as they made their way down; cautious not to slip and fall amongst the white limestone. And after forty-five minutes or so of helping and assisting one another, they’d finally reached the beach as they came up on a sea of teal water. Her friends were ecstatic, as they looked around with wonder; with Jon grabbing her hand, pulling her into his arms. She pulled off her sunshades, and so did he, as the others then found a spot to rest amongst the rocky shore.

 

“What are you guys waitin’ on?” he asked with a grin, as he pulled off his cap and shirt; revealing his well-toned chest. The others soon followed, as they stripped-down to their swimmers; with Robb pulling Talisa along with him, as they ran out to the shores. Missy and Greyworm soon followed afterwards, passing locals and tourists enjoying the coastline,

 

“You okay?” he asked, with sincerity in his voice; as he slowly pulled-off her baseball cap, revealing her platinum tresses. They blew amongst the salty breeze, as she smiled so sweetly. And slowly, she lifted-up her sweat-ladened shirt, revealing her golden-tanned skin; as Jon watched her carefully, until she was stripped-down to nothing, but a skimpy-tight designer bikini. He gazed at her, with lust-filled eyes, as he clasped his hand amongst hers. And they walked their way down, towards the glimmering seas, to join their friends for a swim.

_______________________________________

 

After spending the day frolicking amongst the gorgeous coastline, they grabbed their things, and headed towards the harbor, which took two hours walking distance. She felt refreshed and energized, as they loaded up their trunks; before heading back to the city of Gordes, to settle-in for the evening. The drive back home to their vacation rental, didn’t seem long at all, as the sun began to set clear across the horizon–feeling herself grow weary, as they continued to travel, when he suddenly placed his hand upon her thigh.  

“Are you alright?” he asked, turning his head in her direction,

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” she said with assurance, “–just a little beat from the sun, and all the walking we’ve done. The day was so amazing, but my feet hurt a little..” She placed her hand above his own, lacing her fingers in between; as they chatted about their amazing hike, amongst the towering calanques,

“Well when we get back, I’ll rub them where it hurts. Would you like that?” he asked, tightening his grip around hand. She nodded with a smile, answering ‘yes’ to his question; continuing their drive, until they were finally in front of their residence.

_______________________________________

 

An hour had passed, since they’d been back home, and everyone seemed beat from the day's strenuous activities. Missy and her man seemingly disappeared into their room, while Jon and Robb ran into town, to get a few things for the evening. She graced the halls of the beautiful home, looking around for Talisa; and she smelled the smell, that was so familiar to her, which caused her to walk past the fluttering curtains–leading her way outside. The starry-skies shone down amongst her brunette hair, as she sat with her back turned, in the outdoor chaise. And ever so quietly, as she didn’t want to disturb her, she tiptoed up to her friend; when suddenly, she placed her hand on her shoulder, as she whispered, “hey Lisa,” in the shell of her ear.

“I thought that was you,” Lisa said in surprise, turning to meet Dany’s gaze,

“–And I knew it was you too, by the smell in the air. Takes me back to my college days.” Her friend greeted her presence, as she patted on the chair, motioning for her, to take a seat beside her.

“Well I thought I’d start-off my evening proper, since Robb went off to town..” she said, as then took a puff of her joint, blowing its smoke into the winds.

“You wanna try?” she asked, with a quirked-up smile, as she held-out the joint in front of her, passing it towards her direction. She shot her a smirk, taking the joint out of her hand; and she licked her lips and giggled, taking a drag of the herb. She let its smoky-earthy power, enter inside her lungs–filling her chest as she blew-out the smoke like a dragon; when suddenly, she found herself coughing, _gasping_ for air to breath, like something was stuck inside of her throat–

“Are you okayyy?” Lisa asked, as she then patted her against her backside. She laughed so hard, as she said to Dany, “–be careful, this stuff is _really_ strong.” She felt her eyes prick with tears; the effects taking over instantly, as it calmed her–allowing her to unwind with ease, as they talked about the day’s memorable events. Lisa paused, as she took a puff, passing-it back over to her direction. And boldly, she accepted the challenge again, as she shot Lisa a grin; making them laugh like silly teen-aged girls.

“Geez Lisa,” she said midway, as she took another puff; the effects of euphoria flowing through her bloodstream, as they continued with their conversation.

“–So Robb doesn’t mind it when you smoke?” she asked,

“Oh no, not at all..” she answered, shaking her head, “–he knows how stressful the E.R can be, so he doesn’t really mind it from time to time. But last night–” she paused, retrieving the joint from her friend’s hand, “–he tried it again for the first time..since we had little Ed. We found ourselves raiding the fridge around midnight, while everyone was sleeping!” They laughed once more, passing it back to Dany, but Dany then refused, feeling herself nearing her limit.

“Well keep it for..whenever,” she said with a smile, as she then held her hand up, “–and don’t worry, I’ve got more where that came from, so let me know if you need some more..”

“Well I think this will do for now,” she said, as she put-out the fire lit at the end of the joint; placing-it down amongst the table in front of her, as she lounged-back beside her friend.

“So what about you guys?” Lisa asked, falling further back in the chaise, “do you guys ever...get high together?”

“Well..you know, with his job and all, he can’t really do those things..but–” she paused, as she continued on, “..there was this one time in Cabo about two years ago, where he made an exception. And boy was it ‘ _unforgettable_ ,” she said, with a shy chuckle. The air around them, filled with laughter, as Dany continued on with her story; and her Lisa both found themselves lounging–gazing amongst the stars that shone like diamonds.

“Hey Dany,” Lisa asked, turning her head in her direction, “I’ve been praying for you..for both you guys, well me and Robb both..”

“For what?” she asked, turning her attentions to her friend; as Lisa grabbed her hand, looking so sincere when she finally said, “we just want you both to be happy..you both deserve the world. We’re so thankful to have you two in little Ed’s life..and I feel–“ she paused, tears brimming her eyes, “I feel it, and I know it, a blessing is coming soon.” She then felt her own eyes, prick with tears, as she gripped her friends’ hand harder, “I understand how hard it can be..to start a family with that experience. It’s never an easy thing,” she said, as she dropped her head down low. “Me and Robb unfortunately, experienced the same before Ned. We’d decided not to tell anyone...and you’re the first to know–” She brought her head up slowly, tears then streaming down her face. And soon enough, her own tears followed, as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Oh god, I never knew I–I’m so sorry, _”_ she said in a whisper.

“It’s okay Dany,” she said between sobs, “but you see..God then blessed us with a healthy baby boy. Your blessing is coming soon Dany. I can feel it in my soul.” She wrapped her arms around her friend, as they cried together softly. “You’re my friend, and I just wanna see you happy and thriving. I love you sis,” she said, as Dany laid her head upon her shoulder. “I love you too, Lisa,” she said; tightening her arms around her, as they sat and talked some more about life, underneath the star-lit sky.

Some time had passed as they chatted away, when they heard the sudden familiarity of a deep, baritone voice. They turned around abruptly–greeted by the sudden sight of Robb, as he casually strolled through the patio doors, passing the fluttering curtains.

“Oh there you guys are, we’ve been looking for you two. We thought you both had slipped-off into town or something.” He walked over closer to where they’d both been lounging, as Lisa's brown and doe-like eyes followed her husbands’ closely.

“Hey sis,” he said to Dany, as he walked-up behind them, and he placed a kiss to wife’s forehead, which caused her to suddenly blush.

“Aww, you guys are just soo, damned adorable! I think it’s time for me to go. I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“I was just about to tell you that Jon was looking for you. He’s in the house, right in the kitchen..” Robb said with a smile. She smiled at the thought of him, as she reached-out arms out for a hug; hugging Lisa one last time, before making her way inside. She leisurely walked-up to the patio, hearing Robb say out of earshot, “–baby, were you guys just smoking reefer?” he asked; causing her to snicker to herself.

She pulled-back the curtains that fluttered in the winds, as she then caught the sights of her husband; who stood with his back turned in front of the refrigerator, looking for something with a bowl in his hand. She entered into his space smoothly; her footsteps soft against the floor. And coolly, she tapped him amongst his shoulder, whispering, _‘hey_ ,’ into the shell of his ear.

“Hey love,” he said, turning around to greet her presence, “I was wondering where you were, I need you for a second..if you don’t mind.” He wrapped his free arm around her, as he held the bowl up high; filled to the brim with what appeared to be fruit, as he placed a kiss to her soft lips.

“–What do ya need me for?” she asked, stealing a grape out of the bowl, as she bit-down into the plump, firm fruit; it’s juices running down towards her chin. She laughed, as she covered her mouth bashfully with a hand; causing Jon to bring his hand up gingerly, swiping-away the minor mess. A fit of uncontrollable laughter, suddenly took ahold of her; as Jon smiled sweetly at her, his brows furrowed together with sudden curiosity.

“What’ve you been up too?” he asked, as he gently pulled her with him; walking them down the hallways, until they finally reached the outside of their room. He opened the door, walking them further inside, as Jon turned to face her, with a smirk on his face,

“Oh, me and Lisa, we just..had a _pow-wow_ , that’s all.”

“With a magical, herbal flower plant,” he said, grinning from ear to ear, as they suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, like two love-struck teens in high school. “It’s okay, I want you to relax Dany,” he said, pulling her towards their private bathroom. And suddenly, her eyes lit-up in surprise, as they walked a little further, into the  heavily-lit space. She gasped–in her euphoric state-of-mind, at a bubble bath seemingly drawn for two; with a bottle of the finest champagne on ice and two flutes, that sat amongst the ledge of the tub. Candles glowered and burned brightly, as he turned once more to face her, as he sat the fruit down upon the ledge, his eyes so soft as he grabbed her hand.

“I want you to relax,” he said, “–and soak away your sores. I’ll be back, just gonna go and make a few calls to work, if that’s okay?” The moment when he said that, she felt a feeling in her stomach; dropping deep within the very part of her, as she tightened her grip around his fingers. She could tell that he sensed something etched across her face, and he drew her closer to him, as he said to reassure her, “–Hey, it’s okay. We’re on vacay, and I’m not goin’ anywhere. Just a brief check-in, that’s all, and don’t worry. I’ll be back before the water grows cold. And maybe afterwards, I’ll give you a nice massage..”

She smiled at the thought, as she murmured ‘okay,’ as he then took his leave, after kissing her lips. And slowly, she stripped-down; till there was nothing left on her body, but her glimmering diamond wedding ring, that reflected and shimmered from the candlelight. She tested the waters for its warm temperatures, before she stepped fully-in, feeling completely satisfied. And slowly with ease, she sat-down upon the fragrant waters, letting the heat soothe her tired body, as she reclined back to relax.

_______________________________________

 

Some time had passed, as she sat amongst her bath, her eyes closed in deep thought, when she heard his footsteps. Her eyes opened instantly, upon his approach; and she sat up, letting the water roll off her dewy, pink skin. A gust of wind blew in with him; which caused her nipples to tighten, as they floated-above the scalding-hot waters, while she watched him as he stripped,

“I hope you didn’t wait too long,” he said with a grin, as he slid-down his boxers briefs, tossing them amongst the pile of scattered clothes, that lay beside the bathtub. Her eyes couldn’t help but trace his face, as they traveled-down his frame, until they reached his penis–which seemed semi-hard, and soft underneath her gaze. The sight of him undressing, made her suddenly began to throb, as she drew back her bottom lip, softening her eyes – as he let out a snort of laughter.

“ _Stop looking at my dick!_ ” he said jokingly, as his hands covered his manhood while he stepped inside. She burst into a fit of laughter, as she watched his playful banter, and he sat down slowly, with careful ease, as he hissed from temperatures of the waters. They spent the remainder of their evening talking, as they sipped champagne from their glasses. And after frolicking in the cooled-down waters, they exited the tub, once their skin was clean and pruny. He gave her most wonderful massage, from her head down to her toes, which then resulted in them making love, until they were ladened with sweat; letting sleep slowly take a hold, from their bliss-filled releases.

_______________________________________

 

The night air was cool around her, when she suddenly woke up from her brief slumber; as she laid next to his sleeping form, with her back turned to his chest. He held her skin to skin–as if she was the very air that he needed; which was still hot and dampened with sweat, from the previous rendezvous. It’d left her a mess, especially in between her thighs, where she noticed it was sticky from the mix of their arousals. She moved around slightly, feeling the sudden urge to urinate, and slowly with caution – mindful not disturb his sleep, she disentangled herself from him, loosening his unyielding grip from around her curvy, tiny waist.

“ _So possessive,_ ” she thought, with a hint of a smile, as she slid her naked form from underneath him; watching him closely, amongst the darkness, noticing the flames had burned-down amongst the candles. She felt grateful that he didn’t even move a budge, as she stood on her feet, rubbing her heavy eyelids. And quietly, she excused herself towards the bathroom; running barefooted, across the floors to relieve herself in a rush.

She cleaned herself thoroughly, with a clean wash rag; as she then found herself wide awake with energy. Tip-toeing back across the terra-cotta floors, she decided to grab her silk-chiffon robe, and head outside for some fresh air. She stopped as she looked at his sleeping form; his arms and limbs stretched across the mattress in her spot, the sheets a tangled mess hanging off the sides of the bed, his face so soft and peaceful, as he snored ever so lightly. She found herself smiling; her heart swelling with love, as she tightened the sash around her waist, located around her robe. And slowly on her heels, she turned smoothly around; as she stepped outside, through the patio doors, greeted by the glow of moonlight. The skies was clear, and lit with stars, which shone upon where she’d been standing; as she walked over closer, to the balcony ledge, while a breeze whipped gently past her frame. It caused moderate goosebumps, to prick amongst her skin, which glided through the silkened fabric, of her bathrobe. Her platinum tresses blinded her vision, as she gazed upon the countryside–causing her to look-on, completely at awe, at the beauty of God’s creation.

_______________________________________

 

She’d been outside, laying amongst the chaise–gazing in deep thought, when she heard his footsteps. She felt his presence nearing, as he entered from behind; causing her to look-on over her shoulder, as she was greeted by his face. He stood bare-chested, with pajama bottoms on, and he smiled; as he suddenly lifted a hand up to her face, gliding it smoothly through her long and wavy, platinum locs of hair. The act caused her to sigh breathlessly; as he bent-down to kiss her forehead, sending millions of tiny shockwaves, throughout her body, feeling herself grow wet between her bare thighs.

“I was looking for you,” he rasped, in a smooth, and smoky tone; as they gazed at each other, with lust-filled eyes, his fingers then toying with her hair. Pulling-it smoothly behind her ear, he gently let his fingers trail down to her collar bone..

“I was just–I just wanted to step out, to get some fresh air..that’s all,” she said in a murmur, placing her hand above his own. Gazing into his eyes; that were black as the inky sky, she noticed a hint of smile starting to form–as a gust of wind flew by, which caused her nipples to pebble instantly. Her hand slowly lifted-upwards to touch his chin, as he leaned in a little further–pressing his forehead against hers, letting the tips of their noses touch,

“ _You look so lovely,_ ” he whispered gruffly, against her parted lips; as she then felt his hand leave her collarbone, skimming down towards the front of her night robe. She closed her eyes, as a breeze flew by; enjoying the feel as he taunted her, causing the blood to flow straight to her very core, as his lips brushed-up amongst hers.

“ _Kiss me,_ ” she breathed-out, as he slipped his hand inside; grasping a handful, of her perky breasts, rolling a nipple between his fingers. Goosebumps stood tall, as the cliffs of Cassis–his hand softly caressing her, fondling at her flesh. And suddenly–he dipped his head down a little lower, kissing her fully with passion; which caused a sigh, to fill his mouth, as she welcomed his tongue inside. Slowly and languidly, he moved fluidly, swirling and deepening their tender kisses–which made her sit-up taller, as she grasped him by his hair; inviting him in much deeper, as he pulled her up with him. Following his lead, until they stood straight and tall, she moaned at the taste of him, as he held her by the waist; feeling his hand then skim upwards along her spine, making her hiss from the sensations,

“ _I love the way you kiss me,_ ” she said breathlessly, as they stood in an embrace, completely smitten by each other. Nuzzling the tip of his nose against hers, as he murmured the same in agreeance, he kissed her once more–in a lust-filled haze, feeling the sudden feel of his fingers in her tresses.

“Oh Jon,” she whimpered out, feeling drunk underneath his spell, as he held her flush to him, feeling herself beginning to throb between her legs. Deeper and faster he swirled his tongue, their kisses even more needy; chests heaving and panting for air to breath, as her fingers dug into his sides. His cock was felt, as they moved in sync; pressing amongst her center–her desire seeping away from her dampened cunt lips, pooling in between her taut thighs. She felt his hand that held her close, snake-down to meet the sash; and swiftly with a firm tug, he pulled at the tie–letting the silk fall away from her shoulders. He felt so good, as their hands moved in a frenzy, her hands roaming over his perfectly-sculpted muscles; his fingers doing the same, as they wondered amongst her curves–when suddenly, he gripped her shapely ass, spinning them ‘round abruptly, feeling him walk them back inside the doors, as the winds caressed her skin.

“ _I’ve got an idea_ ,” he rasped, pulling-away from their kiss, feeling the backs of her knees hit the sides of the mattress,

“And what is that?” she asked, as she stared into his eyes; which dropped-down upon her night robe, that exposed her tempting flesh. Their breaths mingled for second, as his hand pulled at the sash–until it was free, from around her waist, as he held it within his hand. The robe feel free in a _‘swoosh’_ around her body, pooling around her toes. And gently, he guided her onto the bed, hovering over top her of frame.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, with dark, wanton eyes; as he studied her, from head to toe–while he held unto the sash. A feeling of sudden anticipation, coursed throughout her body, as she smirked seductively, while answering, ‘yes, of course I trust you Jon.’ Bending down with a wicked smirk on his face, he brushed his lips up her profile; as he reached the shell of her ear, as he whispered his plan, “ _Scoot up to the headboard,_ ” he said in command. She did as she was told, laying her head upon the pillows; and he brought her arms-up high from her sides, to tie them around the rails. His gaze was dark and penetrating, as he hovered a top of her frame, as he gave one tug, at the work that he done, assuming he was fully satisfied.

_______________________________________

 

Jon

 

Her breathing was uncontrollable, as she laid out on display; his eyes roaming greedily, amongst her lush, womanly curves. Her chest was heaving fast, her lips were slightly parted, as she breathed-out tiny huffs of air; making her breasts rise and fall. Standing as he admired her frame, from her head down to her toes, he felt his length grow harder with want, in front of his lounging pants.

“ _What will you do to me?_ ” she asked shakily, sinking her teeth into her lip; her legs then parting, as she showed him her succulent cunt, which glistened with her arousal. Swallowing harshly now, at the sight of her this way, he felt his mouth water instantly; his cock so incredibly hard,

“Well first I’m gonna eat you..then fuck you, if that’s okay..” he said rather brusquely, placing his hands at the sides of her frame. She released her lip from her gentle grasp, as it twitched suddenly; watching her faltering haze, as she simply breathed-out a wordless ‘ _okay_.’ Slowly, as he bent-down, until they were at eye-level, he told her not to make a sound; as he planted a kiss to her luscious lips, making him groan gruffly in response. Shaking her head in agreeance, with a salacious look on her face, he kissed her with a steady passion; feeling her quiver and squirm, underneath his control, that peaked his own arousal.

“ _Fuck_ –” he murmured out, leaving her lips in a grasp, “you look so hot to me – tied all up in this way..” he trailed his tongue from her lips to her chin, as he settled himself in between her thighs; her body shaking anxiously, as he placed open-mouthed kisses, at the very base of her neck–when suddenly, he bit down into her flesh,

“ _Ohh Jonn,”_ she groaned-out, moving underneath his weight; as he skimmed hands-up along her curves,

“ _Sshhh, not so loud,”_ he whispered, as she then let-out a breathy sigh–which caused her to lounge her head back into the pillows, as he continued his tortuous path. Grazing his bearded face down towards her breasts, he slid-up his hand to grasp her flesh; while he laid splayed-out in between her thighs, as he fondled her soft, tender mounds. He swirled, and licked, and suckled at a nipple, grasping it firmly in between his teeth; knowing he was driving her completely out of her mind – judging by the sounds she made. Continuing on, with the same mantra, as he moved over to the other-side; he blew-out air amongst her flesh, as he placed kisses down her frame–feeling his heart rate climbing, his chest beating fast, as he passed her valleys below–until he was met by the sight of her crown jewel, that sat in between her thighs.

“ _Ohh Jonn please,_ ” she whimpered out, gasping hard in between her words, as he slowly spread her, wide and far, amongst the plush mattress.

“ _Please what?_ ” he asked tauntingly, as he bit-down in her flesh; blowing-out a breath of hot air, soothing her, where he left his mark behind. Holding her thighs down firmly – yet gently, his mouth began to water at the sight of her; her center pink and bare, as it seeped of her nectar, from her soakened cunt lips. Kissing the insides of her trembling thighs, he caught the very smell of her–making him hiss in between his soft, well thought-out kisses, making his heartbeat race. And slowly, as he stuck out his tongue, eager to taste her flesh; he ran his tongue-up along her folds, sucking-her in wholly by his mouth. As a curse fell from her lips, as she flew-back her head against the pillow; as he licked her, and flicked her, with the flat of his tongue–her flavor so rich, coating all of his taste buds, as he kissed her slow and steady, in between her center,

“ _Mmmph”_ he groaned-out, grunting in between his kisses, as he savored her while she wriggled about, with her hands tied to the rails. At times like this, he’d missed them most, when she’d surrendered herself to his will; as he’d coax her on, to release herself, underneath his eager touch. His thumbs toyed at her slickened folds, pulling them back to expose her more; when suddenly, he covered her clit with his soft, full lips, sucking her sweet, sensitive spot.

“ _Oh fuck–_ ” she whimpered-out; turning her head to her side, in attempts to muffle her moans and cries, from the pleasures that she was receiving. His pressure was even and languid, as he suckled her engorged sex, the taste of her, so sweet and tangy, upon his thirsty tongue. “ _Go faster_ ,” she began to plead, hissing loudly as she spoke, when he grabbed her abruptly, by the curve of her hips, sinking his fingers in her ass. Changing the pace-up drastically now, he kept her limbs spread wide and far; nudging and grazing his scruffy-bearded face, against her dripping hot sex. His tongue moving faster, as his thumbs held her open–when he suddenly slipped a finger inside of her tight, slickened walls. She clenched around his digit – he’d noticed almost instantly, as he hooked his finger upwards, hitting that spot she loved the most. He licked, and slurped, and spit on her; letting his saliva run down to her slit, as he pumped his finger gently in and out of her, making her arch her spine towards the ceiling. Watching her so wanton, with lust and desire; as he added another digit inside, made him feel so aroused, that he’d known he’d combust the very second he was inside of her.

“Come for me,” he rasped, as he watched her intensely, her skin hot and searing underneath his fingertips. Soft, sobbing cries could be heard from above, her chest heaving and breathing erratic; as he sped up his pace, pumping roughly into her flesh which caused lewd and squishy sounds. She moaned one last time, pleading his name out sensually, feeling the sudden feel of her approaching her climax. Grasping one thigh, as he held the other down, he felt her tremble and quake around him–whilst his fingers that held her open. Latching onto her clit, he felt her beginning to pulse; when suddenly, she began to jerk-about as she came abruptly, as she pulled amongst her confining restraints. She cried-out, as he held her closely, her hips moving along with his rhythm–against his harsh grunts and moans; as her body convulsed, and he licked her, and slurped her, until she begged him to stop, turning her head to bury it in the pillows, to silence-out her sultry moans. Her cries and whimpers left him needing her now, as she slowly drew her eyes back onto his face,

“ _Fuck me_ , fuck me _now_ Jon,” was all that she kept saying, as he inched his way back up her body, to bury his cock inside. Hovering over top of her shivering frame, that shuddered underneath his own, they were finally face to face once more, when he kissed her, ever so passionately. He undid the sash that held her arms up high, above her lovely head; as he released them from their confining restraints, when she suddenly gripped hard at his muscular sides. A slight little shiver, made his breath hitch slightly, feeling her snake-down, till she reached his throbbing manhood–making him moan-out harshly, when suddenly, she pulled him free from his pants.

“So you say you want it rough?” he asked shamelessly, as she rocked her hips upwards, meeting the tip of his cock. She nodded answering _‘yes,’_ rubbing his member along her folds, when slow and torturously, he entered inside of her weeping channel; making her gasp for air, arching her back once more, until he was sheathed fully inside of her. Right away, he wasted no time–pumping roughly against his center, which sent chills upon his searing-hot skin; her hands grasping firmly, into his chiseled backside, when she smoothly lifted her legs-up, wrapping them around his strong waist. Their hands were in a frenzy, as they meld together as one; whilst him thrusting, long and hard and deep, inside her quivering channel. He bucked his hips repeatedly, holding her leg far up against her chest; feeling her flower open wider–for better access, which caused him to stifle back an audible moan. Skin slapped as he quickened his pace; as he bent-down, engulfing his mouth around her breasts–her nipples hard as pebbles stones, her sobs even more apparent as he covered her mouth gently, with the palm of his hand,

“ _Ssshhhh_..” he mouthed silently, as he fucked her even harder; her cunt so needy, as he moved inside-gripping and clenching at his shaft. He felt the urge to deepen himself–amongst her precious channel; as he proceeded to lift her up by the hips, grasping his fingers in her ass. Holding her bottom up high, with both of his hands; to switch-up the angle and position, he found himself groaning, as he pumped her nice and slow; when abruptly, he started pistoning himself, in and out of her walls, which caused the bed to rock and shake, as her fucked her, just like she’d asked. Their hisses and moans grew louder around them, as he whispered naughty things against her parted lips; making her wetter in between her thighs, as skin slapped rudely against one anothers’. She grunted-out, against his slackened pout; as he placed a hurried kiss to her lips, to muffle-out her moans–feeling his body body beginning to tremble, as he kissed her with love and passion, her nails digging into his flesh, while he thrusted himself against her,

“ _–I’m gonna come so hard, inside this sweet tight pussy.._ ” he murmured, pulling-away from her; as she quietly began to whine–feeling her quiver and flutter around him, as he pounded against her sex. Their skin was hot and sweaty, as their hands were in a frenzy–and he closed his eyes at the feel of her – cause she felt so good to him; feeling that tell-tale quickening sign, of his loins beginning to churn, as he thrusted roughly, feeling absolute pleasure. He covered her mouth, crashing his lips amongst hers, thrusting and bucking inside of her; feeling his cock beginning to throb, begging for release,

“–Ohh Dannyyy…” he sighed-out, as he pistoned his hips; feeling he’s breathing erratic, as she dug her toes into his strong backside. Her walls came crashing-down abruptly, around his thickened shaft; feeling her clench and throb, and flutter around him–her body jerking under his prickled-hot skin. Her legs trembled violently, and now his own did too; as he felt himself, finally nearing his climax, as she held onto him tightly. He continued to buck his hips against hers, feeling her flooding like river; as she softly began to whine–whilst him inching his way quicker, atop her shuddering frame. And suddenly, it hit him like a runaway train, his breathing then hitched and ragged; as his cock began to pulse–feeling himself enter the bliss-filled feel of, euphoria and ecstasy. He shutted his eyes, letting the feeling take ahold of him, as thousands of tiny-white stars exploded, like fireworks behind his eyelids. He held her, as his cock throbbed harder, feeling the coil ‘ _snap’_. And like a broken dam, overflooding from a river, his levees came crashing–making him slow-down his pace. He throbbed and pulsed inside of her–hitting the back of her precious womb; as his face contorted, from his hurried exertions, leaving him gasping for words. He shuddered and quivered, against her lips, as he finally then opened his eyes; and he pulsed once more against her center, as he gazed into eyes. She looked so breathless, her lashes then fluttering, against her reddened cheeks; as he stared at her unequivocal, ethereal beauty..completely in a trance..

_______________________________________

 

Dany

 

Four days had passed, since their epic hike in Cassis, and she felt so refreshed now, on this busy Friday morning. They’d all eaten a light breakfast, after packing-up their trunks, as they prepared themselves to leave today, to head back-down to Nice.

The air was crisp, as they cruised through the countryside, heading back down to the airport–and she found herself, reflecting back, to the wonderful time they’d all shared. She’d thought about her best girl friends, recalling their pretty faces; as they’d taken them to the places they held, dearly within their hearts. From bike riding, to souvenir shopping–and walking the lavender fields of Provence, those times had brought her comfort, seeing them filled with so much happiness. Closing her eyes, a sudden smile graced her face, as she thought about the man who captured her very soul–thinking on how young they were; just kids with big ambitions, who fell in love, so long ago. Her heart rate soared, at the thought of the memory, as tears then formed in her eyes; as she thought-on just how much she truly loved this man beside her..and how thankful that she was, that God placed him in her life.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, as he shot her a glance; knowing that he’d sense something, like she knew he would.

“Oh nothing..it’s just–”she said with a pause, as she smiled so sweetly at him, “–I just love you.. _that’s all.._ ” she said grasping his hand, and he murmured the same in return–kissing the back of dainty hand. Continuing on for a while; twisting and turning amongst curves, the signs for Nice soon approached infront them, as he took the next exit for the airport.

He drove-up to the attendant, paying a fee to park in the lot; and he found a couple of vacant spots, which was closer towards the entrance. He parked, and soon their friends followed, as they pulled-up beside their car; and everyone got out of their vehicles, in seemingly-high spirits. She noticed right away at how he took his precious time, as their friends began to unload their things, out the backs of their car trunks.

“ _Come on slow-poke,_ ” she teased, snorting-out a breath of laughter, “we’ve got a flight to catch, and I’m ready to get back to see Ghost,” she said. He perched his head to the side now, as he flashed her a sexy smile, when he slowly licked his lips and said, “We're not going anywhere.”

“Huh?” she asked, her face perplexed, as she sat-up in her chair, on the passenger’s side.

“We’re not leaving today Dany. We’re goin’ to Cannes,” he said; when suddenly, he laughed out loud, at her shocked facial expression. She must’ve looked like a deer caught in headlights or something, because judging by his fit of laughter, made her join-in too.

“Come on, let’s go and say goodbye to our friends,” he said, as they’d gotten out of their car; feeling even more excited now, that she’d discovered that their vacation was far from its end. And after seeing-off their friends, and watching them board their flights; they hopped-back into their Mercedes convertible, to head back to the roads. Her heart was racing uncontrollably; the signs soon appearing towards the ultra-sexy city of: _Cannes,_ France.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg guys, so did u all like this chapter? What do u all think they’ll do in Cannes? Only me and Jon will know, hehehe!😈 😏
> 
> Comments and kudos are absolute LOVE, and once again, I want to thank u all for waiting so patiently for this new installment. I don’t wanna get into ranting about s8’s fuckery on this fic, but just know that I thought it was complete and absolute bullsh*t. I made a decision to forget it even happened, and that is why I decided to move forward with this story. I wanted them to find happiness, but if not in canon, then at least in another universe in my story. I love u all, and once again, thank u for reading and don’t forget to comment. Kisses until the next chapter and Happy 4th of July my friends!💜💛😘💜💛


	8. “The Sweetest Taboo/Don’t Loose Your Lady Balls”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon helps Dany find her ‘inner dragon’ in a romantic scavenger hunt around Cannes.💜 🇫🇷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey 😍, hope all is well, here to drop-off this ‘epic’ chapter for u guys! So if u thought the last one was EXTREMELY long, well this one, it’s wayyy longer, (11k,) so long, it needed two moodboards, and it’s sure to knock ur socks off! This chapter is sorta “50 Shades inspired” and I wanted to go all out on this one and boy, let me tell u, this one’s a scorcher!🥵 Let me also warn u there’s a WHOLE lotta sex and SMUT flowing around so if ur cool with that, you’ve come to the right place😁. I hope u all enjoy, and with one more to go I definitely plan to end this story on the highest note possible!😩😍🤧
> 
> WARNING: SINFUL SMUT AHEAD, you’ve been warned!😈  
> 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

If I tell you  
If I tell you now,  
Will you keep on  
Will you keep on loving me.  
If I tell you  
If I tell you how I feel,  
Will you keep bringing out the best in me.  
You give me, you're giving me the sweetest taboo,  
Too good for me..  
  
..There's a quiet storm  
And it never felt like this before,  
There's a quiet storm-  
That is you.  
There's a quiet storm,  
And it never felt this hot before,  
Giving me something that's taboo..  
(Sometimes I think you're just too good for me) 

 **Sade** – _The Sweetest Taboo_

 

_**_____________________________________** ___

 

Jon

Her hair floated lusciously around her, as he continued to drive the autoroute; watching her sing so sweetly to a tune, as they cruised the endless coastline. Breathtaking she was, he thought to himself, in her pretty blue sundress which hugged her curves; the ruffles bunched-up at the bottom of the seems, which drifted about in the warm morning breeze. Her once ivory skin was tanned to a perfect golden hue; her legs noticeably toned as she then propped her feet-up on the dashboard. Her eyes were closed, in a lucid trance; her platinum hair shimmering and wavering about - assuming she was feeling each note she’d heard, as he stole quick glances at her face. He heard her voice halting, as the tune played through the speakers; which caused him to look to his left abruptly, noticing her eyes then closed. The faintest, little smirk was seen, as her arm hung out of the window; when suddenly, she peered her eyes open - indigo then meeting a steely gray,

“Don’t stop,” he murmured sincerely, hoping she’d continue her lovely song - for it had been so long, since he heard her sing so sweetly like this before…

..She flashed a sexy half-smirk as she then grabbed ahold of his hand that rested on the gears; and she continued to sing as he watched the roads, until the song came to its end.

“I’ve missed that,” he mumbled, pulling her hand-up to his lips; and he placed a kiss so gently, which caused her to giggle bashfully. 

“So tell me, where are we goin’?” she implored earnestly, which caused him to look to his left - catching a hint of rose, that tinted her cheeks. Shaking his head with a roguish smile, his little way of teasing her, they laughed together in unison as they continued to cruise the French coastline. The skies were blue, with enormous palm trees, that aligned the main roads as they swayed in the winds; the waters glistening brightly of an aqua marine blue, with temperatures currently on a rise. Sooner than later, the signs appeared in front of their eyes, welcoming them as they now entered the city of Cannes. It took absolutely no time, from where they’d saw off their friends back in Nice - who boarded their flights back to where they resided in their hometown of Washington, D.C. As they cruised the autoroute–which then converted into the world-famous, _‘Boulevard de la Croisette_ ,’ he saw her eyes glow with excitement; as they slowed-down to view their current surroundings and sights, as people strolled and jogged along the picturesque waterfront. The beaches and streets were aligned with palm trees, that swayed like umbrellas from the winds; with tons of zestful patrons, joggers and such, that occupied the city at this late morning hour. They drove past dozens of high-end boutiques, restaurants, and colorful buildings; along with grand hotels that towered the streets of the Riviera. She was giddy, just like a kid in a candy store, on their first time here in this part of France. And swiftly, he hit the blinkers on his left, signaling a right-hand turn; as he then drove-up the entranceway leading to the chic: _Five Seas Hotel_.

“Oh Jon, is this where we’re staying?” she asked, as she lifted her legs off the dashboard. 

“Yup, just until tomorrow morning darling. We’ll be leaving this piece of heaven behind.”  

“Heaven it truly is,” she said–as she looked around her surroundings, the sun beaming brightly-down upon them, radiating intense heat, “–for the rich and famous, so I’ve heard. We’re certainly not that.” As they pulled-up in front the posh hotel, waiting for the doorman to arrive, she slipped on her bejeweled slide-in sandals, unto her pretty, painted toes. He got out to open her door like a gentleman, assisting her out of her side; as he took one long, and drawn-out gaze, at her tempting, thick thighs. She smiled-which turned into a wicked half-grin, as she tugged the dress down, around her alluring curves; smoothing the fabric-down and around her shapely, plump ass when the doorman walked-up swiftly, greeting them in a French accent. Popping the trunk open swiftly, with a turn of his key, allowing the man access to load their things onto the trolley cart–they proceeded to make their way inside as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in by the waist - making her gasp from his sudden touch.

“ _You’re a star in my eyes,_ ” he said in a whisper, hot along her ear, “– _and this dress makes you look like a goddess Daenerys..just wait until you see what’s in store for you._ ” His hand left her waist, letting it trail-down to her ass as they strolled inside the lavish lobby–decorated in all-white. And gently in discretion, he then palmed her right cheek; which caused her to gasp quietly, as they proceeded to the front desk. He surely was in a bold mood, not giving a fuck who saw. And after checking into, “ _422_ ,” they followed behind the doorman; as he trollied their things unto the elevator, while they stepped onto the platform. His arm left her waist, grabbing ahold of her hand–and the doors shut behind them, as they stood in an embrace. And soon enough, they felt themselves zooming-up to ‘level 4,’ where their suite awaited for their arrival. 

_______________________________________

Dany

Her heart was racing, as they graced the halls, approaching the door labeled ‘422.’ Unlocking it swiftly, with his key card in hand, he opened the door to their junior suite. Suddenly, her eyes went blind for a second, as light blurred her vision, in a room filled of white. Letting out a gasp at the beauty before her, she noticed the modern decor, and open balcony doors. The winds from the sea could be felt from where they stood–as rays of light shimmered through the wide-open windows. _This is heaven,_ she thought, as she then stood dumbstruckened, turning towards him now to face him, with pure joy in her heart. His gaze was fixed on her she’d noticed right away; his eyes dangerously dark, in a hard and unwavering stare. He took off his hat, revealing his short, raven curls that were dampened with his sweat; as the doorman finished unloading their things off the trolley - tipping him with a few euros. And quickly with a nod, he left them behind, closing the door, until a ‘click’ was heard, as they stood in the middle of the sitting area, with smiles on their faces. 

“Do you like what you see?” he asked, taking a few steps to close the distance as his eyes remained unfaltered–drinking-in the very sight of her. A smirk slowly quirked-up in the corner of his mouth, as she took another glance around–at the modern decor. To her right, further up by the balcony doors, was a huge king size bed, and a desk in the corner; with silken-white drapes that hung-high from the ceilings and pooled to carpeted floors. She smiled to herself, turning her sights towards him, as he stepped-in, wrapping his arm around her, bringing her flush to his chest. She gasped–placing her hands on his pecks, his body slightly warm; his scent so sweet and manly, mixed with a hint of his perspiration. 

“ _I love it,_ ” she then murmured, as she shivered abruptly; feeling his hands fall down her waist, towards her curvy-round ass. Her breathing hitched–their gazes steady, noses and foreheads touched; and gently he began to kiss her, making them moan together as one. His fingers dug in deep in her flesh, making her heartbeat stammer; feeling him walk them back towards the window, as the sun shimmered brightly outside. His kiss stilled, as he held her tongue, making her pool at her apex; feeling her throbbing from his soft touches, as she trembled in his arms. The faint sounds of the city was heard, as he kissed her with utter passion; when suddenly, he pulled away from her, groaning into her parted lips.. 

“ _Pleasee.._ don’t stop,” she said wantontingly as they stood, their pelvises touching each other’s; feeling his bulge pressed into her belly, causing her groin to fill with her desire. Her body was on fire, as she gazed into his eyes, and he took a step away from her, studying over her frame,

“–I knew you’d like it Dany..but you’ll like what I have instore. I’ve got something for you, something else you like, an oldie, but a goodie.”

“And what it is that,” she asked, as she smiled at his words; as he slowly reached into his pocket, retrieving a black, suede pouch. Her heart was thrumming, as her eyes followed; breathing slightly unsteady, as she wondered what was inside the pouch, as he held it within his hand.

“Open it,” he asked lowly, handing her over the ‘surprise’. And she took it boldly, out of his hand, feeling what felt like a _box_.

“Why are you so good to me,” she asked with wonder, as she shook the contents in the pouch, hearing a quiet jingle which made he wonder, what was inside of the pouch. 

“Because I love you, and you love me,” he said, as she reached her hand inside; retrieving what felt like a box, when suddenly..she grinned, with a knowing smile. Holding-out the box in all red covered in satin, with the finest chinese-embroidered detail, suddenly made her insides flutter – knowing what its contents held inside. 

“Oh, my _lady balls,_ ” she gasped, with a sexy, half-grin; knowing he was up to his little tricks, which made her even more anxious.

“Well open it,” he said as he gave her a knowing-kinda smile; and she did just that, as she opened the box, revealing two bright-red dragons–imprinted on royal-blue, marble-like balls made of the strongest obsidian. Picking one up, between her thumb and forefinger, she held it as it shined like glass from the shimmering sun,

“..I remember when we bought these in China, what was it..three or four years ago?”

“Four,” he said, in a rather gruff tone, retrieving the box that she held in her hand; picking-up the other smooth-round, gemstone - big as the size of silver half dollars. He gave a little shake, of the other ball in hand, making a slight, tinking noise; his gaze penetrating as he said in a whisper, “– _do you recall what happened..when we tried them the first time?_ ” Her breathing became ragged, as she took a swallow of air, recalling when they’d purchased them - the largest pair she’d owned. The memory of him daring her to walk around the market all day; as they moved and knocked-up against her walls, made her insides ache and shudder. It’d made her super sensitive, she remembered well and true, and once they'd gotten inside their hotel, he fucked her good and senseless - making her come and squirt so hard upon their silk, oriental bed sheets. 

She nodded and bit-down into her lip, as he leaned in closer to her form,

“ _Assume the position, Miss Stark_ .. _you know exactly what to do._ ” And she did just that, turning to face the windows, her breathing becoming unhinged as he pressed his body up against her now, feeling his hands upon her hips. She placed her hands on the window sill, as she faced the views of Cannes; his fingers suddenly gripping the hem of her dress as he lifted-it up slowly around her thighs. She sighed, as he ran his fingers up her flesh, when suddenly, he exposed her bare center, 

“No panties on I see,” he hissed in between his words, as his right hand slipped in between her thighs - finding her damp with lust. Her breathing erratic–her limbs trembling, as she spread them wide for him; and she bent down closely to the window sill, to expose herself for her husband. 

“Your not making this better..how your teasing me this way,” he said as he swiped her tresses to the side; placing a kiss to her bare shoulder, as he then caressed her cunt. Suddenly, she felt the pressure–as he inserted the first ball; and she shot him a seductive glance, while biting into her bottom lip. Pushing it upwards, with his finger now, she felt the weight within her walls–and quietly, he asked her if she was good and ready for the second ball. Nodding with a ‘yes,’ he proceeded with his task, and he inserted the other, with that ‘tinking’ sound, until it was properly placed inside her tight and slickened-hot walls. 

“Such a beautiful sight, I’d hate to leave it for now–” he murmured, caressing her flesh; as he pulled her upwards, to stand upright, until they were face to face once more. He took his finger that was wet with her arousal, tasting it upon his tongue; as he gave her a bawdy-kinda glance, while she tried to adjust to the weight of the balls. Leaning-in to kiss her, he pulled away suddenly, breaking their kiss, which left her panting, and gasping for air..

“– _I gotta run,_ ” he rasped, in a husky tone; toying with a stray loc of hair,

“Wha– _where are you goin’_?” she implored, furrowing her brows together, when abruptly she grabbed his hand– pulling-him hard by the collar of his shirt as she went in to kiss his plush-handsome, full lips. He pulled away again, with a wicked smile; as she tugged along the bottom of his cotton tee,

“I’ll be around, and you’ve got to exercise ‘ _self-control’_ darling,” he said as he laughed, grabbing her frantic hands. He gave each one a chaste kiss, as she felt herself flutter when he said to her then, “enjoy your breakfast and, I’ll see you later on tonight.” 

“ _Tonight?_ ” she asked, confusion and excitement coursing through her body; her lip twitching, as he turned on heels, wondering what he had in mind. Suddenly–he turned around, reaching out and grabbing her left hand, that glimmered from her diamond wedding band, as he proceeded to bring it to his face,

“I almost forgot...you won’t be needing this..” he said, wrapping his lips around her ring finger; sliding-it off teasingly, with a gentle grasp of his teeth. His eyes was dark and sultry, as he retrieved the diamond band - sliding-it into his back pocket, as she stood, stunned in a daze. Swiftly, he turned to grabbed his satchel, heading towards the door; and he shot her wink as he murmured, _I_ _love you,_ opening and taking his leave. 

 _Fuck, he’s just gonna leave me like this,_ she thought as she stood in place; when she heard the sound of seagulls cawing - deciding to then follow the sounds. They came from the outside, through the open doors, as she kicked-off her slid-in sandals; letting out a slight little huff of air from her lips, as she smiled at the thought to herself. The weight and pull in between her thighs surprisingly dissipated; and she walked pass through the finely-decorated suite, barefooted–passing the king size bed, located to her left till the sun greeted her, kissing her gorgeous skin. The breeze felt nice, mixed with warm-humid air as she took a seat down in front of a small, coffee table–filled with fresh fruit in a white, ceramic bowl, and her favorite champagne on ice, with a flute right beside. She winced as she moved forward, feeling the pressure full-on now; as she clenched her walls together tightly, feeling the sensual sensations. She squinted as she suddenly noticed a white envelope, that tucked discreetly, underneath the bowl - and she grabbed it, as she noticed it was labeled: **J &D, **seemingly stamped on the very back.

 _He’s such a romantic,_ she thought herself, smiling at his chivalry; as she popped a grape within her mouth, opening its contents inside. There was one folded note with a heart on the front, another with some instructions; and giddy with excitement, she opened the card, reading what it said inside:

“ _So now that you're enjoying your breakfast, you have only 30 minutes. For a mini spa retreat awaits you at one, down on the 2nd floor. Melt you stress and worries away, make your hair immaculate my loving wife; for you’ll love what awaits you later tonight, you’ll see, just ‘hold-on’ tight!_ ” She laughed with excitement–sitting back in her chair, feeling those tell-tale balls; as she sat and enjoyed the views of the city, excitement then rushing through her body. 

_______________________________________

It was twelve fifty-five, she checked again on her iPhone phone screen; and she found herself in a rush, after enjoying her morning breakfast by herself. She slid on her slides and brushed her hair, grabbing her crossbody bag and note–flying out the door, into the elevators, pressing for, ‘level 2.’ As she stood on the platform in the vacant elevator, waiting, while it zoomed down two flights fast; she suddenly felt the feel of the first ball slid-down, as she then clenched her walls together–pushing it back upwards. 

 _This is gonna be interesting_ , she thought to herself; thinking about the last time, since she’d worn these Ben Wa balls. They’d always been her favorite, because she loved the dragons, and she loved how they made her feel so sensitive, because of the weight and pressure. The doors opened for ‘2,’ and she stepped off of the platform; strolling-up and opening the glass-paned doors towards the reception,

“ _Bonjour_ ,” said the pretty brunette, who welcomed her with courtesy. “May I help you?”

“Uh yes,” Dany said buoyantly, “–I have a one o’clock scheduled for the last name _Stark._ ” She stood, pressing her thighs together, as the woman looked into her desktop, “–alright..and I see you’re scheduled for two fifteen as well, for a hair appointment with Cece..then afterwards, a mani and pedi, Madam Stark. Seems like your getting _the works_ today _._ ”

“Oh, okay..well great,” she said rather astonished; that he’d had everything meticulously planned, and well-thought out for her. Her heart drummed with longing, to wrap her arms around his frame; missing him already, when a voice with an accent, cut into her reverie..

“ _Excusez-moi_ , _mi dame?_ Right this way,” she said softly; as she motioned for her to get her attention, to follow her back through the spa. She followed the woman,  who was dressed in all-black, as she walked amongst he white, marble floors; feeling excited for a day of rejuvenation, as she entered inside the: _‘Spa Suite._ ’

**_________________**

She’d spent a _glorious_ hour with the masseuse, receiving a hot-stone massage; as she rubbed and worked-out her kinks and sores, and gave her a Brazilian wax. She was now drifting in and out of sleep under a dryer, while she received a chemical service, deciding to add some _‘pizazz’_ to her do, adding some accentual highlights. She was content and relaxed–even forgetting about the balls, as she suddenly began to daydream about her handsome husband; imagining him in between her thighs pumping against her, which made her skin hot as she sat underneath the dryer..

“ _Madame_ , I’m ready for you,” the stylist said lifting the dryer; and she shook her head, to rid her thoughts, as she stood–clenching her thighs. She followed the woman towards the sinks, to rinse-out the platinum color; as she laid back and relaxed in the bowl, letting the warm-water soothe her scalp. 

**_________________**

 

She tossed her silky, highlighted, beach wave tresses as she sat in the stylist chair; analyzing her hair in the mirror, feeling so beautiful and satisfied with her service. The stylist then asked her in an accent, if she’d liked her new color and style..

“ _I love it, ma dame,_ ” she said elated, as she scrunched and fluffed her hair, “–just a little more holding spray will do, thank you very much. My husband’s got something planned for tonight, and I’ll need this to last till then.” The woman then sprayed and tousled her hair, giving some extra volume; then she sent Dany off for her mani and pedi, finishing-up her extensive spa services. 

She walked back up to the reception area, ready to pay with her card–and the young brunette, who manned the desk informed her that everything, was already paid for.  

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, slightly taken aback, “–well thank you, I feel so renewed.” The woman then flashed a smile at Dany, as she also did the same; and she turned on heels, in her sparkly sandals, when suddenly, the woman called out her name. 

“ _Madame Stark_ , I almost forgot, a gentleman left this here for you.” She held-out an envelope, similar to the same that was folded inside her bag. Retrieving the note from the woman’s hand, she thanked her once more–before turning to the doors. Stepping outside, feeling beautiful and anxious, she tore the envelope open with a giddy smile; noticing another red heart on the note which made her own stammer, when she then read out his words:

“ _So now that you’re feeling wonderful and pampered, like the Queen that you are..you’ll need something sexy to wear for tonight, to show off those lovely curves. The car awaits you outside my love, find something on the Boulevard - and don’t forget to keep a grip on those balls..I’ll know if one falls..”_

She snorted-out with laughter, as a woman passed her by; entering the spa with strange looks, as she continued laughing to herself. 

 _Oh shit_ , she then thought, clamping her thighs tightly together; feeling her walls dulling deep-down in between her aching center. She held on, as she made her way outside, her heartbeat pacing; as she graced the halls, feeling so darn special from the little “ _game_ ” he was playing. The thought of the time and energy he’d spent, on putting these plans together in motion; made her feel so grateful and loved, tears brimming her eyes as she continued her  stroll. The sun filled the lobby as she got even closer to the exit doors of the hotel; and she opened the door–a gust of warm air passed her, noticing their car outside. The valet greeted her, handing over her keys, as excitement then filled her core; and she walked-up towards their luxury-convertible, the sun beaming brightly as she opened her car door. The scent of the sea was apparent, gracing her nostrils as she got inside; logging in directions to the boulevard - to find something sexy for tonight. 

**______________________________**

She parked the car in a lot off to the side of the famous boulevard; as she walked the vintage-glam strip, that was littered with dozens of people. Palm trees swayed, as her locs floated about - her skin warm and tingly from the sun rays; not realizing the time as she walked without a care, searching for a sexy, lavish boutique. 

 _You’re a star.._ she remembered him saying this morning, as she continued to venture the picturesque streets. She passed several restaurants, expensive shops and hotels - until one boutique suddenly caught her eyes, with manikins styled provocatively. Stepping inside the swanky-dress shop, she looked around, liking what she’d seen; when suddenly,  two female associates greeted her, whom she spoke back to in French. She glanced one time, on her iPhone phone screen, the time reading, “4:35,” and she began to look and search for something to wear, searching through dresses, mini skirts and blouse tops. 

 _Highlight those curves_ , a voice said in her head, when suddenly she spotted a manikin in the floor; which was styled in a short, simple black-bandage dress that looked so alluring on display - as she then began to daydream about Jon’s reaction, imagining how he’d react if he saw it on her frame, 

 _Excusez moi,_ ” she spoke softly, to get the associate’s attention, “–I’d like to try this on ma dame,” she spoke to her in French. 

“Oh yes, not a problem,” the woman said in her native tongue, “this one’s a sexy, beautiful bandage dress, by designer Hervé Léger. I believe it will fit you, and accentuate your hips. Let me guess..a size two?” She answered ‘ _yes’_ , with a kind-hearted smile, as she followed the woman to the dressing rooms. And soon enough, the woman brought-in her size - to try on and see how it fit her frame. Removing her own, she stepped into the mini dress; sliding its tight, sensual, fabric up along her legs and hips. Standing in front of the mirror, she already admired the way that it fit her; as she tried on the straps - zipping it up along the side of her torso. 

 _He’s gonna cum right away, when he sees me in this,_ she thought as she modeled the dress in the mirror, on her small, voluptuous frame. Her tits and ass looked amazing; her skin tanned and toned, and a wicked smile, crept-up in the corner, as she smoothed the binding dress down. She suddenly bit into her lower lip–imagining his reaction, as she felt the feeling of his hands all over her, roaming her heated flesh..

 _Tap, Tap..._ she heard abruptly at the door, knocking her out of her trance. “Are you okay miss?”

“Umm..yess–” she said, shaking her head–ridding her mind of her thoughts. She felt wet suddenly, in between her thighs, her cunt suddenly aching from those two, marble balls. And clenching her walls tightly together, she could feel herself beginning to flutter; as she bravely mustered-up her courage to open the door, to show the woman how it looked upon her frame.  

“So my lady, what do you think?” she asked, speaking to her French. 

“ _Ohhh wow, you look stunning! This dress fits you like a glove!”_ The woman’s words made her feel so encouraged, as she walked-out barefoot, on the plush, carpeted floors. She directed her over, towards the four, tall mirrors; to examine her look further, before making her purchase. 

“ _I’ll take it!”_ she exclaimed brightly - smiling ear to ear now, “ _–and I’ll need some gorgeous pieces, with some sexy shoes to match._ ” The associate agreed–and after boxing-up her dress, she showed Dany over, towards the accessories department. She found some cute-finger rings and earrings, then afterwards some stiletto sandals; that were black and strappy and tie around the ankles, by shoe designer, Jimmy Choo. 

After paying for her items, with their joint banking card; she thanked the woman for all her help, as she then followed the instructions on the note attached - which informed her to retrieve back to the hotel, after finishing all her shopping. She revved-up the engine, pulling-out onto the boulevard, as she cruised back to their hotel, with a smile across her face. The afternoon sun looked big like a fireball, as it slowly began to dip into the horizon; showing a blood-orange glow, against wispy-red clouds, that illuminated a path amongst the ocean. 

**_________________**

It was now six o’clock she saw as she checked her phone screen, while zooming-up the elevator - noticing no missed calls or texts. She began to wonder of his whereabouts, as she stepped off of the elevator; with her bags in hand, as she strolled the halls, towards the door of their suite. Unlocking it swiftly with her key card, as excitement then filled her body; she opened the door to a dark, empty room–when suddenly, she switched-on the lights. Standing, she then felt a light, airy breeze flow through the open doors; and she squinted, noticing something red in the middle of their bed–off in a distance. 

 _What’s that?_ she wondered, her footsteps moving her closer, realizing it was a makeshift heart of bright-red, rose petals. She also saw something black in the center; an intricate party mask, which sat atop of another envelope, stamped with: **‘J &D.’**

 _Oh shit..we’re goin’ to a masquerade ball,_ she thought as she picked-up the mask; and she smiled feeling giddy, biting into her lip, her insides quivering with excitement. Placing the mask aside–she picked-up the note from the center, ripping-it open in a haste; as she pulled out the note, with that little-red-heart, reading his words inside:

“.. _I hope you’ve enjoyed your day so far as you shopped around on the boulevard..and I hope you found something sexy to wear, something to get me ‘hard.’ You’re evening is far from its end sweetheart, I hope you’ll like what you see..the directions to ‘sin’ and ‘lust’ awaits you, be there at exactly ten-fifthteen._.”

She breathed out a sigh, after reading his words, clutching the note to her chest; as she tried to figure out the little ‘clue’ he’d written, imaging him saying those words. “Well, I hope he likes my _freakum dress..”_ she said to herself–hearing that Beyoncé song, she loved so much, as she began to hum-it to herself. She began to search for it in her phone, tapping _play_ on her phone screen; as she turned-up the volume..and she danced and danced and danced, as she fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter–mindful, not to not lose her _lady balls_. 

**_________________**

 

It was nine o’ two she checked on her phone, as she finished-up a mediterranean salad; while she lounged in a chair watching a trashy, reality show program, cutting-off the tv. She still noticed “no new missed calls or texts,” and she felt herself growing even more anxious; as she sat up now, feeling the abrupt rocking-motion of those darn, Ben wa balls. She closed her eyes, breathing-out in frustration–the aching between her thighs, badly needing to be cured; and she stood, sitting-down her empty salad bowl, on the sleek, end table beside the leather chair where she sat. She grabbed her phone beside the bowl, as she thought, “ _it’s time to get ready,_ ” and she smiled to herself as she searched for a playlist, pulling-up something to put ‘a pep in her step.’

**_________________**

 

After showering lightly, with a bath cap on, careful not to mess-up her hair, she found her shimmer lotion, along with some oils, proceeding to rub them into her skin. And afterwards, she did her makeup, as she hummed to a tune; opting for a fresh, dewy look - completing it with a bold, red lip, bringing-out her inner vixen as she smoothed on some bronzer, on the apples of her cheeks. It the same lip color she’d worn that day when they fucked like rabbits in her office; and she’d known that he loved the shade, which is why she decided to put it on. She lined her lips, applying the color, pressing her lips together; as she mimicked a little smooch in the mirror, feeling satisfied with herself. Retrieving her favorite D&G perfume, out of her makeup bag; she gave two spritz–one to her neck and wrist, rubbing them briskly together. She slipped on the dress, that hung from a hanger, opting to wear no undergarments; as she touched-up her hair, with a hot curling iron, the music flowing from her phone speakers. Giving a final toss, of her platinum tresses, she blasted her look with hair spray; as she pulled one side behind her earlobe, letting a stray loc fall - as she then imagined him saying his words, as the loc fell-down along the side of her face, 

 _Make yourself immaculate,_ she thought in her head; feeling so sexy, as she stood in the mirror, admiring her beautiful, shapely physique. Her breast and cleavage were ample–her ass and hips filling out the dress; as she modeled in front of the mirror, smiling wickedly with approval. She slipped on the cute little rings and earrings, checking the time once more; and she grabbed the sexy-black Jimmy Choos sandals, slipping them unto her painted toes. Slowly with excitement she laced-up the straps as she wrapped them around her ankles; as she admired her polish, she’d picked out for her pedicure, along with her feather tattoo. Her skin was tanned and flawless, as she stood in the mirror, feeling tall in her six-inch stilettos; as she walked back-and-forth across the floors – to get a better feel in her brand-new shoes. 

 _Shit these are tall_ , she thought herself; as she walked around, back and forth; in the dangerously-high stiletto sandals, that made her legs look toned. She sauntered back over towards the full-length mirror, located in the bathroom; as she gazed at her reflection, just one last time, feeling so confident about herself. She smiled, then walked over to check the time–reading nine forty-five on the phone screen; and she switched-off the lights, and called downstairs, for the valet to bring around her car. She hung-up the phone, and walked over to the mini bar; grabbing a vodka out the fridge, and she cracked it open, walking towards the desk, located by the balcony doors. Leaning up against the desk, she breathed-out a huff of air, feeling knots twisting in her groan; and she then brought forth the tiny bottle, up towards her lips, flinging her head back downing the spirit. _Why I am I feeling so nervous, all of a sudden?_ she questioned herself; as the burn of the vodka, flowed down her throat, noticing her chest heaving fast. Her heart rate climbing steadily - feeling the sway of those marble balls, as she breathed-out a sigh, when abruptly, the phone ranged - _startling_ her, and her thoughts. Dashing in her heels, she answered the phone, the valet then alerting her of her waiting car; as she thanked the attendant before hanging up the phone, and she stood - panting, in tiny breaths. A smile then quirked, in the corner of her mouth, laughter then falling from her lips, “– _what am I doin’? What the fuck’s wrong with me, for fucks sake! I’m Daenerys Targaryen and I'm never shy at the least–_ ” she said, as she laughed to herself. She felt so silly for doubting herself, as she grabbed her small, embroidered clutch; checking inside for its contents she needed, as she then saw the little joint her and Lisa had shared. She placed it inside, grabbing the mask and note which also contained a wrist bracelet- she was required to wear at the _‘venue.’_ She grabbed the key card, before straightening herself, taking her leave hurriedly out the door; and she closed it behind as she walked to the elevators, pressing for ‘level one’. It arrived immediately, and she got onto the platform, finding herself zooming-down three flights; as she breathed-out, a huge gust of air through her mouth, when suddenly, the elevator sounded. 

She walked across the lobby floors, towards her awaiting car; noticing some heads turning towards her, her heels clacking hard amongst the floors. As she walked and swayed with sheer confidence about herself, the male receptionist said to her, “ _bonsoir_ ;” which meant, ‘good evening.’ 

“ _Bonsoir,”_ she said back to him, smiling at him with poise - and she stepped outside, as the valet greeted her, handing over her keys. The night air was humid, yet cool all the same, she noted while stepping inside of their car; as she logged in the address of the location on the card, inside her phone’s gps. Sticking her key inside the ignition, as she switched on the car, she hit the lights, revving-up the engine, taking-off down the glamorous streets. 

She drove down the boulevard, as the wind gusted through her hair, amongst the blue-black skies; as palm trees swayed in a silhouette, the city alive, booming and thriving. The stars twinkled in the sky, across the French Riviera; as she continued traveling in the convertible, towards her destination. _Only five more minutes_ , she thought in her head, as she abruptly came to a stoplight. As she sat at the light, something told her to reach inside of her small clutch bag. She did, as she retrieved the joint in her hand, holding it along with a lighter. There was no one around, as she sat at the light - except some patrons and tourists. And she lit the joint, as she took one puff; inhaling when suddenly, the light changed - and she pressed the gas, continuing-on her path, towards the _mystery location_. 

**_________________**

_‘You’ve arrived at 69 Boulevard Carnot–”_ the gps voice chimed-in; as she pulled-up in front of what appeared to be a club, spotting valet service. She took one nervous gulp of air, pulling down the sun visor–as she checked her appearance, one last time, reapplying the bold, lip color. She fixed her hair quickly, snapping the bracelet on her wrist; and she grabbed her things, stepping out of the car–smoothing-down her dress. With her keys in her hand, she sauntered in her Jimmy Choo’s, walking with a sway in her hips; as she stepped onto the sidewalk ahead, gazing at the large-marquee above,

“ _Le Mystère_..” she whispered-out, drawing her eyebrows together tightly–when a tall man in black, suddenly walked up to her, asking her if she was here for the club. 

“Umm, yess, 69 Boulevard Carnot, is that right?” 

“ _Yes Madaam,_ ” he said checking her out, “–and do you have your mask and i.d?” She pulled out both items, feeling hazy from the joint, as he instructed her to slip on the mask, once entering inside; and she handed over her keys, for the valet service, as she suddenly began to wonder, “ _what in the fuck kinda place is this Jon?_ ” She proceeded towards the doors ahead, hearing a high beat tempo–her heels clacking smoothly, against the hard granite beneath her. She passed others waiting in line, assuming she had lead way, when suddenly, she opened the doors, seeing a dimly-lit, pink stairway...

**_______________________________________**

Jon

The scene was alive, as he sat at the bar, waiting for her arrival; as he sat away in a secluded area, as it was now ten sixteen. He wore his mask on his face–the music booming loudly as bodies danced eroticly; to a sexy, house-party jam that boomed loudly through the speakers of the lavish, erotic space. It was lit dimly with lights of pinks and purples that flashed like the northern lights through the atmosphere; as dancers danced on poles–some topless, and some covered with pasties, as bottle girls graced the floors, masked with sparkling bottles. The erotic nature of the sights he’d seen had him hard already in his slacks; when suddenly, he caught the sights of a blonde-haired woman, as she entered inside the sex club. 

“ _Monsieur_ , another round?” the female bartender then asked, as she pointed to his empty glass–and she smiled, in a forward manner, beneath her white, feather mask. He could tell she was flirting as she stood half-naked, and he nodded with a curt ‘yes;’ his eyes never leaving the mystery woman–as men and women alike both eyed her, as she sauntered-in like a sex goddess. Suddenly, she disappeared into the crowd, and he took-off his black mask; to get a better look at the woman, who caught his eyes, thinking she could be his wife!

“Here you go monsieur,” said the lady bartender, “are you here by yourself tonight?”

“No I’m not,” he smiled, standing with the drink in his hand, “–I’m looking for my wife, I think I just saw her come inside.” The song tempo then changed, flowing into a familiar tune; Justin Timberlake’s, ‘ _My Love_ ’ which was one of her favorite songs. He tipped the pretty bartender; flinging the cognac down his throat, as he slowly began to look for the beauty, searching for her on the dance floor. As he put on his mask, walking past a couple who kissed sensually; as the man finger-fucked her from behind. Some people stood in masks and watched, as others continued to dance; as he strode through what felt like a sea of sex– _when suddenly_..he saw her from afar…

_‘Now if I wrote you a love noteee...and I made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)...’_

She’d stood with her back turned towards him, seemingly searching for him; as cigar smoke filled the air whilst neon-lights that shimmered against her platinum tresses,

“ _Fuckk_ ,” he murmured-out, low in a whisper, as he stood while the music boomed loudly; when suddenly, some strippers came out on the stage, making the crowd cheer-out loudly. He didn’t turn to see at the spectacle, as his sights was set on that woman; who stood in that very-tight, sexy black dress, her ass shapely from behind. Seeming as if time stood in a stand still, as he stood from afar; she’d suddenly turned on her heels smoothly, holding a drink in her hand,

“ _Danyyy?_ ” he breathed-out, as he stood awestruckend; her eyes then twinkling under strobing neon lights. He could tell it was her as he stood dumbfounded, even though she’d worn her mask; as he stared at her stature he’d known of all too well–from her hips, to the bold color she’d worn on her lips, swallowing huge breaths of air. Taking a couple of steps forward, passing ladies dancing in fishnets; she ceased her search for him through the fog and strobing lights. His heartbeat began to beat erratically; his chest was heaving fast–the base booming loudly in his ears, vibrating to the depths of his very soul. His eyes couldn’t believe how stunning she was, as a cheeky grin crept-up on her face; and she took a sip as he sauntered over towards her, until they were finally face-to-face. 

**______________________________**

Dany

He was handsome and sexy, as he stood in all-black, his curls glistening from the lights as a mask covered his eyes. His beard was neatly trimmed, his lips full and kissable, as he suddenly mouthed her name-out silently, assuming that it was her. 

 _Yess,_ she nodded in agreeance, his eyes suddenly turning dark; and he reached his hand-out for a dance, which made her insides quiver. Quickly she flinged her head back–downing the champagne down her throat, and she put the glass on a serving platter, as one of the bar chicks passed. She grasped his hand into her right, as she held her clutch in the other; and slowly, he pulled her onto the dancefloor, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

“ _Fuck Dany.._ ” he whispered, into the shell of her ear, “ _–that dress..my god, you look absolutely stunning in it.._ ” Suddenly, he pulled-away from her, and she smiled at him wickedly, as she stared into his deep-gray eyes. He then began to check her out, twirling her about on the dance floor–when a sudden voice yelled out from behind, “GO ON, KISS HER ALREADY!” 

They turned their attentions to the woman who danced with her partner beside them both; noticing her dark-colored peacock mask and long, brunette hair, as it swayed about as she moved on the crowded dance floor. Suddenly, she smiled at the woman, and she shot her the same look, as her partner began to kiss her harshly; and smoothly, he grabbed her by the waist, to pull her closer to him as he gently began to graze his lips against her own. 

 “– _So you brought me to a sex club?_ ” she asked sensually as his hands began to roam over her, mapping out her curves. He nodded with a ‘yes’ as he smiled against her lips, when he suddenly, dipped-low to kiss her; as he held her chin to his face, his tongue then parting and gliding down her throat - making her moan in response. She forgot where she stood for a moment or two, as they swayed and he kissed her with passion; as goosebumps raised and his hands was felt, as they glided-down towards her ass. Pressing himself up into her center, she felt his rock-hard cock as he breathed heavily–and so did she, as he spun her around to face the dancers. Her thighs were tightly shut together, as she felt her cunt beginning throb; and she sighed as she watched the dancers who danced, with nothing but heels on. His breath was hot up along her neck as he placed wet kisses there; as he whispered over Rihanna’s, ‘ _Only Girl in the World..’_ “ _–_ so tell me, did you think about me today?” 

Cocking her neck-up high to look at his face, his breathing harsh and ragged–she clenched around the balls as she bit into her lip, while she nodded with a “ _yes_ ” as she grinded against his member. Closing her eyes, her head fell back against his chest; his arms around her, holding her tightly, his hands placed at her belly. 

“ _And the balls?_ ” he questioned; sliding his hands down from her stomach to her throbbing center, aching desperately to be touched. “Are they still there my love..inside of that sweet, tight pussy?”

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” she moaned-out, grasping his hands as they danced. The music played in a lively tune; her loins twisting like vines–when suddenly, she heard a woman’s cries, which caused them to then snap their necks. The moans and cries grew even louder, as they followed the sounds with their eyes; and they saw the vision of a woman bent over, her dress up around her thighs–her partner pile-driving her from behind, as he then grabbed a fistful of her hair. It was so overwhelming, as they stood and watched, while some started making out, and some routed them on, 

“Do you like what you see Dany, especially the way he’s fucking that woman? Do you want me to fuck you the same?” he asked. 

“ _Yessss_..” she answered shamelessly. Her thighs began to slip and slide–feeling herself grow even wetter; as she watched the woman get fucked by her partner, feeling the balls began to slide. The sexual liberation and lust was high, as she clenched her walls tightly together; and she grabbed him–as she buried her fingers into his hair, kissing him roughly as they touched. She pulled away with a suck of his tongue, feeling frustrated and horny; as they continued to watch the young couple fuck; when suddenly she murmured into his ear, “ _Pleasee Jon_ , I need you to–“ 

“ _Uh-uh..not now–”_

“– _And why not?_ ” she asked under the strobe of lights; when abruptly, his hand then cupped her apex–making her hiss-out in a sigh, 

“ _My plan wasn’t to fuck you here..wanna save that for later. Because what I plan on doing love..will leave you, screamin’ my name._ ” His brusque, dark words, made her insides flutter; her throat bobbing as she swallowed. And they continued to dance, ‘till their legs grew weary, as she held on tightly, to the balls. 

**_________________**

She’d grabbed a couple of things to eat, from the buffet area, like sushi–off of a random woman’s breast, who acted as human serving platter. With their plates in hand, they walked over to, “ _Pink Lounge,_ ” taking a seat next to each other as she crossed her legs; feeling slightly tipsy from the drinks and bud she’d smokened.  

“ _What’s up there love?_ ” she asked, pointing to the top floor as dancers danced on an adjoining walkway, that was line with glass panels. 

“That’s where the _real_ screwing commences..there’s beds up there,” he said with a sexy wink, shooting her a saucy smile. He sipped on his cognac, taking a bite out of his food, when he asked, “why, did you wanna go up there, and have a look around?”

“Sure,” she said boldly, taking a sip of her champagne,

“Are you sure, do you think you can handle it Dany? I know your little situation there, between your legs.” He looked to her lap, as he laughed teasingly; and he took a sip of chilled water, out of a sweated glass. The music continued thumping, out of the large sound systems, as bodies danced upon the floor, and atops on the second floor. She bit into her lip, gazing into his eyes with lust; and he began to whisper, into her ear, how badly he wanted to fuck her. Her breathing was uncontrollable, a sheen of sweat covering her face; as she hurriedly downed another glass, asking him to take her upstairs. She stood up tall, in her high-heeled shoes, grabbing him tight by his hand; and she walked and swayed out into the crowd, as he followed her closely behind. 

“ _Which way?_ ” she asked turning around to face him, over the loudness of the music,

“–That way,” he pointed over towards the glass-paneled staircase that had a sign lit-up in neon pink, which read: “FOR SINNERS ONLY.” She walked with a sexy, sway about her, knowing he was checking her out from behind, as she slowly ascended each step before her, switching those luscious hips. Reaching the tops  finally, as he then wrapped his arms around her, they walked past a couple who kissed so passionately–passing a woman who squatted low, as they looked over to their rights; who gave head eagerly, to man against the wall, who moaned and groaned-out with pleasure. There was so much sex around them, that it made them stand-still in place; as they drunk-in the sights they’d seen around them, that made her even more hornier. Beds in white were seen against the dimly-lit walls of the space; with glass-panels overlooking down to the middle of the tightly-packed dance floor. Suddenly, feeling him walk them forward, she heard settle cries of passion–seeing a small crowd of others gathered around, watching a possible spectacle. 

“ _Are you wet Dany.._ ” he rasped in her ear, hearing the cries grow louder, 

“ _Yesss–_ ” she said in hiccup–barely breathing, gasping in between her words. His hands was on her hips now, as they got even closer to the sounds; and once they’d approached the small group of people, they stood firmly-rooted as they watched. There was a woman half dressed, who laid stretched upon the bed, as man pleasured her in between her thighs; and another couple beside them, who was fucking doggy-style–the woman so loud in the small, open space. Some couples around them were so turned-on by the display in front of them; as some kissed, and some stroked each other, under the dimly-lit lights. She felt his hand move up her body, past her taut, flat belly; as he then went to cup her breast gingerly, while placing tender-kisses along her neckline. She shivered–closing her eyes, feeling him breath heavy in her ear; the music and alcohol and fucking around her, his touching..it was _all so consuming._

“ _I can’t wait to tear this dress-off of you.._ ” he mumbled, in a harsh tone; as she leaned back against him, feeling his heartbeat pulse behind her back where they stood. His cock was hard and erect on her ass, as he held her head up high; and he kissed the profile of her face, his finger rested on her soft, red lips. His other hand held her firmly at the waist, as his fingers itched over towards her cunt; her legs growing shaky, as she clenched her walls tightly, feeling as if she was nearing her climax - from the dull of those balls.  

“ _Ohh Jonn.._ ” she breathed-out, as the woman came hard; and she grinded her hips as he heaved in her ear, his cock so incredibly hard _._ “ _..I think it time for us to go, I can’t hold-out any longer! I’ve enjoyed this game for far too long. We need to leave NOW!_ ” She grabbed his hand forcely, as she dragged him by the arm; and she walked briskly, in her heels, through the crowds of onlooking spectators. They’d gotten down the steps–walking through the jammed-pack dance floor, as Jon yelled out, “SLOW DOWN DANY! I’M GONNA TRIP OVER MY SHOES!” She laughed as she continued to pull him along, until they reached the entrance; as a woman yelled-out, “ _Enjoy the rest of your night..hope you’ve enjoyed Le Mystère._ ” They climbed the stairwell hurriedly, passing erotic pictures that hung from the walls; until they reached the tops of the staircase, laughter then falling from their mouths. He kissed her with fervor, as he untied the mask from her face; and he threw it on the ground below, gazing into her eyes. “You are absolutely beautiful, I love you Dany–” he said, as he cradled her face in his hands; and she snatched-off his mask, as they took their leave, exiting through the two big-black doors. The wind blew and gusted as they walked outside, passing two bouncers to their left and right; as Jon then informed them, to bring his car around quickly, and they did so, in absolutely no time. 

**_________________**

They were hot on each other as they cruised the boulevard at one o’clock in the morning–under the midnight sky. Palm trees swayed as the winds blew from the tides of the sea; and soon enough, they pulled-up in front of the vintage-glam hotel. He threw the keys to the valet, as they walked hand-and-hand through the lobby; getting onto the elevator, feeling rather hazy as he pressed the button for level four. There was no one around on the elevator, as the doors suddenly closed; and she pushed him up against the wall forcefully, slipping her tongue down his throat. His lips parted, as he moaned in response, while grabbing her firmly by her face–when suddenly, a loud binging sound was heard, startling them both from their tryst. 

“Going up or down?” the gentleman asked, an older man of maybe sixty; as he gazed at her, with big-bright eyes, possibly admiring her physique. 

“Going up,” Jon answered, as she noticed they were on ‘3’, as she stood holding him close to her, with only one more to go. The doors finally closed, as they went-up another level, getting-off as they ran like two teenagers in love; laughter falling away from their mouths as they located their room, in their drunk-filled haze. Unlocking the door–she immediately was on him, the second he’d opened the door; as their hands was all over each other’s bodies, as they stumbled into the darkness. 

His mouth was hot and sweet upon hers, their kisses rushed, yet sensual; as she heard him kick the door behind them–when suddenly, he pulled away. Standing still in the middle of the floor, his eyes were dark and black as onyx; as he pulled her in swiftly, with his strong, firm hand–dipping his head down-lowly to kiss her. This time it wasn’t rushed, or hurried like before, as he kissed her slow and sensually; making them moan as he deepened their kiss, their tongues twisting tied, like thickened vines. 

“ _Mmm Dany,_ ” he moaned-out, against her plush, red lips; chests heaving and mouths panting, as she gazed into his eyes, “ _I wanna see you on all fours, on the bed with your legs apart. Like in China, do you remember?_ ” 

“ _Mmm-hmm_ ,” she said in a whimper. She undid the straps on her shoes, kicking them swiftly to the side, as she did what she was asked of him as she kissed him–while walking to the bedside. They moaned together, in a battle of teeth and tongue; his hand then falling from the grip in her scalp-down towards her neckline, with a trace of his thumb, 

“Turn around,” he rasped, and she did what he’d asked. She felt the sudden feel of him, traveling-down her body, as he gently tugged the dress-up high, along her shivering thighs. She sighed, as he hissed lowly–his hands placed firmly at her hip bone; as he whispered naughtiness, in her ear, his hand smoothly cupping her apex. She mewled and cooed–as he caressed her there, while groaning into ear; whilst nibbling her flesh, when suddenly she bent down, crawling onto the bed. Her ass was up high, in the air, as she clenched-on the balls tightly; feeling a breeze suddenly grace her dampened-cunt lips–making her shiver throughout her body. 

“ _Fuck Dany, you’re so wet I see,_ ”–he said, as she felt his hand, cupping her throbbing mound; his fingers then soothing her  throbbing clit, that ached for her skillful touch. She bit her lip, as she grinded against his hand, that gave her so much pleasure; when suddenly, she felt his lips and tongue on her center, as he went in to taste her honey. A gasp and a sigh, soon followed from the action, as she suddenly felt his finger; as he slipped-it into her tight, slickened walls–causing her to groan-out in pleasure. She felt the pressure of him pushing-up the balls even further, deeper into her vagina; as she felt his tongue run-up along her slickened-bare folds; as he suckled them one-by-one, then kissing the insides of her thighs. He suddenly spread her wide apart, as she clamped-down unto the balls; and he ran his tongue up towards her puckered hole - making her cry-out in pleasure,

“ _Fuckkk_ ,” she exclaimed, whining-out breathlessly - as she grasped the soft duvet beneath her, while he teased her with his tongue. She felt a breeze, then kissing her skin, as it flowed through the balcony doors; whilst him kissing her in between center, which made her shudder and moan. He continued his torturous-tease upon her, feeling the bubble in her groan; fill rapidly as blood seemingly rushed to core, when she felt his lips wrap around clit. She mewled and whined, as he suckled her in wholly–with a firm, and rhythmic pressure; as his finger gently moved against her, slowly in and out of her, when she _gasped–_ feeling him push a second finger into her asshole.  

“ _Mmm yes baby, go faster,_ ” she sighed, and he followed her lead without hesitation; his hand then pumping against her flesh, when he suddenly, slapped her _hard_ upon her ass. A yelp left her lips, as he groaned-out upon her flesh–feeling the bubble becoming filled, with even more pressure. Her heart rate was climbing, as her chest heaved hard for air–the sensations overwhelming her, as she bounced against his hand. Pulling-away from her with a ‘pop,’ he continued pumping his fingers; her walls quivering and fluttering, feeling sweat bead-up upon her forehead. She started to wail, as he slapped her once more, begging her and beckoning her on; to release her pent-up tension–as his fingers moved roughly, making wet and lewd sounds. Her chest then heaved, as she blew-out a sigh, feeling her legs and thighs tremble. And suddenly, without warning, she felt the bubble burst–as she cried-out, in sheer pleasure–

“ _Yes love, that’s it..come hard for me Dany–_ ” he said, as he continued to work her through her orgasm. He’d removed his fingers that was lodged inside her, his mantra leaving her in a mess; as she felt the balls fall one-by-one from her channel, feeling a sudden ‘gush’ of her wetness. She felt relieved as he caressed her skin, her flesh aflame like fire; as he told her she’d squirted all over the bed, and all over his skillful fingers. She looked back at him, but didn’t see him face, as she fell further into the duvet; when suddenly, she heard his footsteps, approach her from behind of her–feeling the sudden feel of his fingers then digging into her tender flesh. 

“ _Be still..don’t move,_ ” he said darkly as she felt a sudden warm-dribble, of his saliva on her hole, “-I plan to fuck you so hard, you’ll feel me still there on our flight tomorrow..I want you to remember this night forever,” he said, rubbing his finger at her entrance–smearing his saliva against her hole. She moaned when she felt something cold enter into that place; as she flinched and winced at the sudden intrusion, knowing exactly what it was. Goosebumps rose upon her skin, as he pushed the plug further up her anus; and she felt a sudden shudder, as he grasped her hip, until it was lodged fully inside. He soothed her as she remained on all-fours, completely in a mess; as she whimpered softly into the covers, feeling his cock there all of a sudden. He rubbed the tip of mushroom head, up along her dripping-wet folds–when abruptly, he thrusted himself inside of her, making her cry-out in pleasure. 

**_______________________________________**

Jon

She felt _so_ damn good, wrapped around his length–which caused him to moan, at  his sudden intrusion. Her skin was flushed and prickly, as he ran his hands up her frame; her cunt warm and fluttering, still adjusting to his girth. Standing still for a moment, as he admired her from behind, she moved her hips wantonly, along his thickened size. She’d flinged her pretty hair over to one side, grabbing it with her delicate hand; as she shot him sexy glance while biting into those sumptuous, ruby-red lips. Thrusting into her center once more, making her moan-out loudly; he ran his hand-up along her spine, gripping-it into her blonde hair. The act made her shiver and bite her finger, as he gazed at her lovely face; her lipstick smeared, and skin sweaty and damp, from her previous, sweet release. His heart was drumming–sweat beads forming upon his chest; when suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up by the waist. They we’re finally face-to-face once more, as he gazed at her blue-gold eyes; that glimmered as she panted uncontrollably now–when suddenly he began to kiss her. They meld and moaned into each other’s mouths, as he moved gently against her; while she sat on her haunches, as he held her face high, snaking his hand down her center. 

“ _Ohhh Jonn,_ ” she moaned-out, pulling away from his lips; as his fingers tapped and swirled around her sensitive clit, 

 _“I remember that day, like it was yesterday–_ ” he murmured, into her open mouth; as his fingers gliding, along her folds–slipping them down to where they joined,

“ _You were a vision..out in those open fields. I knew you were mine when I saw you…_ ” he said, as he thrusted himself against her, making her mewl-out a sigh. His other hand held her face, his thumb then caressing along her cheek bone; his fingers then buried, in her platinum tresses, as his nails was gripped into her scalp. 

“ _And all these years later.._ ” he rasped, as he pumped against her, “ _–you’re still the girl of my dreams. Because when I saw you walk-in tonight..Dany, it took me back to that very day.._ ” She gazed at him adoringly, as he caressed her tender-hot flesh; her chest heaving and breathes leaving, her swollen-red lips,

 “ _I love you–_ ” she whimpered, as he continued his languid pace; nuzzling his nose against her own, as he then went on to say,“ _–I love you too Dany...now and always,_ ” he said, and then he kissed her; feeling her moan into his mouth, as hot tears brimmed his eyes and hers. They continued this way, as he held on tightly, when abruptly, she pulled away, 

“ _Please fuck me,”_ she then said to him, and he did just what she’d asked. Slowly, he bent her over, placing his right hand by her side; the other gripped hard into her hips as he slammed into her–with sharp-buck of his hips. Her breathing then hitched, as he thrusted once more–this time, even _way_ deeper than before; as he angled and curled his body upon hers, as he proceeded, to pick-up his pace. Skin slapped loudly and rudely, as he plunged against her, his other hand on her hip as the other snaked under her–cupping her breasts as fucked her in hard and powerful, back-breaking strokes. His groan began to ache–balls slapping against her sex, her nipples hard in between his fingertips; as she moaned and groaned savagely, into the nightly breeze that flowed in smoothly through the open balcony doors. 

“ _POWWWW!!”_ went his hand, that landed hard against her ass–as he suddenly held her hips up high, as she cried-out his name; his cock then driving into her, plunging in and out of her, making them moan-out from his rhythm, as he stretched her tight-slickened walls. She was sultry and sexy as she bounced against him; as they moved together fluently, chasing each other’s orgasms–as she began to wail uncontrollably, flinging her locs of hair to see him, and he bent down even further, burying his face into her tresses, 

“ _You feel so good to me–_ ” he moaned into the shell of her ear, as he continued driving against her, pounding rhythmically and relentlessly. Savage moans escaped her lips as grunts fell from his too; as he started feeling that cramping sensation–blood then rushing straight towards his groan. Hisses and grunts, and savage moans filled the air; his hips plummeting slowly now, hitting the back of her womb, as he reached his fingers-down, to bring-on her second orgasm. She broke the moment he'd touched her there, in an ear-piercing wail as he said, “ _I’m coming too–_ ” as he held on tightly to her frame, his arms wrapped around her body. He thrusted twice more, when suddenly, he felt the coil ‘ _snap_ ’ like a whip, as they moaned together, in ecstasy; feeling his body explode. He pulsed and grappled her flesh–seeing nothing but stars as he held unto her, cupping her wholly, his seed then leaving his body. He pulsed into her, one last time, feeling it drip from her center; his energy lost, his legs grown weary, unable to stand any longer. He pulled-out from her cunt, collapsing right by her side, as he felt her body shaking and quivering; his own then doing the same as they laid in their bliss-filled afterglow, their bodies convulsing and shuddering. He took out the plug, that was lodged in her backside, as they held onto each other tightly; until they closed their eyes, in their euphoric haze - falling into a deep, and restful sleep.

**_______________________________________**

Dany 

She’d awoken from her slumber, from the faint hint of sunshine; his arm wrapped around her, noticing they’d slept on their bed. Her head was banging slightly, from their wild night at the club, as she then found herself needing to ‘relieve herself,’ as she sat-up, to go use the restroom. She slipped out of bed, pulling her tight-dress down as she tip-toed, over towards the bathroom. And after she‘d finished, she walked over towards the mirror–noticing her dress crooked, lipstick smeared, and hair a mess. She also noticed some marks on her body, perhaps some _love_ marks; recalling the way they was hot for each other last night, which made her sigh and giggle. She slid off her dress, hanging it up on a hanger, proceeding to slip on her robe; as she walked past him, as he slept so soundly, towards the balcony doors. It was early in the morning, as she stood admiring the city, the sunrise whimsical, with colors outstretched across the horizon - in pinks, oranges and blues. The trees swayed from the breeze, from the aqua-blue sea; as she stood with nothing on but her bathrobe, gazing at the beauty of the Cannes. Breathing in the salty air, as she placed her hands on the rails; she closed her eyes, listening to seagulls cawing, off into the distance. She felt content, with a slight hangover, when she suddenly felt his presence; as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly to his chest. “ _Hey love, are you ready for round two?_ ” he asked, as he kissed her neck tenderly–resting his hands at the base of her belly, making her sigh from his gentle touch. She smiled and nodded, following him back inside, as they made love, one last time; until it was time to leave for their first-class flight - back across the seas..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WELPS, so what do you all think, (yeah I know, my mind is trash and I still don’t know how i did this😂) writing this much smut was a challenge, especially the club scene, so I’m DYING to know what u guys think! There’s only one more chapter to go in this epic Jonerys love story, and be prepared, tissues and bon-bons wit be needed, (in a good way)! Thank u all so much for staying on this journey with me through this story and please, don’t forget to leave feedback if u liked it, I really and truly hope u did!💜💕


	9. “Now and Always, By Your Side”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sits in deep-thought while reflecting on he and Dany’s new life changes - a year after their epic trip in France. Story concludes in an epilogue. Told mostly from Jon’s POV. 💜💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, its finally here! The last chapter to this epic J&D modern love tale. Grab the Kleenex, some snacks, (and a towel💦), this is a journey of love and hope, with of course, SMUT!!🔥 I hope you all enjoy, bc this one’s a tearjerker, and is so bittersweet!🥺🤧💜

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You think I'd leave your side, baby  
You know me better than that  
Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

I wouldn't do that

Oh, when you're cold  
I'll be there, hold you tight to me

And if you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes  
And in no time, you'll be fine

You think I'd leave your side, baby  
You know me better than that  
Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

I wouldn't do that

Oh, when you're cold  
I'll be there, hold you tight to me  
Oh, when you're low  
I'll be there, by your side, baby..

**Sade** \- _By Your Side 💜_

_**_______________________________________________________** _

 

 

**_One Year Later, July. 2020.._ **

**  
  
  
**

Jon 

**  
  
**

“–Alright my man, I’ll be back in a few, gonna go and grab my suit out of the car,” Robb said to him as he gave a brotherly-slap on the back of his shoulder. “Anything you need while I’m out?”

“Naw, I’m good bro–” he said, flashing his cousin a smile; as he then turned to take his leave, exiting the hotel suite in a dash. As he reached for his crisp, white-linen dress shirt, that hung from a nearby hanger, he stood in front of a full-length mirror–fixing his appearance with a heavy heart. The day itself was beautiful - on this fine, early morning in July, which was one of the hottest months in Gordes, with temperatures low in surprise. He smiled, as he began to dress himself, feeling like it was only yesterday, when he’d first seen her here, in those wide, open fields - recalling how smitten he was. That was twelve years ago, he’d remembered well and true, and he still felt the same way about her; as today marked the day of their, ‘ _unofficial anniversary_ ,’ when they’d first met each other’s young and vulnerable souls. 

His eyes was watering–brimming with tears, as he slipped-on his white-linen dress shirt; recalling the ‘journey’ that brought them this far, to where he stood-in proudly today. He began to think on a year prior–the weeks that followed their unforgettable trip, when she’d told him, she’d discovered she was pregnant with his seed, as they’d wined and dined on a romantic outing–downtown at their favorite restaurant. They cried tears of utter happiness together, holding each other so tightly that night; and he kissed her lips, and flattened belly, as he promised her, they’d have a healthy baby..

He heard the door to his suite open–startling him of his happy thoughts; when in walked Robb and Missy’s fiancé Greyworm, as he fastened the buttons along his shirt,

“–Well look who I found downstairs,” Robb said ebulliently; as the men then greeted each other with smiles, and brotherly hugs and handshakes. They began to chat and catch-up over drinks, as they finished getting ready before the limo arrived; when suddenly, Robb informed them, their car was outside, and they took their leave, before the women came out of their suite. The smell, _oh that smell.._ greeted him straight-away with the sunshine; as the three of them walked towards their limo, looking dapper in their suits. They stepped inside, sitting back in their seats, as Robb then asked, “Are you good, my man?” 

“ _Wonderful_ ,” he said, feeling slightly anxious, as the limo in all-white, pulled-out onto the roads. They started to chat, as they traveled - asking how life was going, with his new changes. And as he began to express his happiness, he began to recall their journey; when he and Dany made the ultimate decision - to move to the city of: _Lyon,_ France _._

He recalled that night, in the chill of December, as they lay in their bed, with Ghost at their feet; his arms wrapped around her, with his hands placed at her belly, which was filled their unborn angel - as she was only five months along. She’d just come off of bed rest, due to a condition called: _placenta previa;_ which was required of her, to take leave from work, during her first trimester of pregnancy. The ordeal was scary–given what she’d experienced, with their previous miscarriages; which left them concerned, and also scared, even though the condition was common and temporary. She was given specific doctors orders, that forbid her from being on her feet and no sex; which didn’t bother him, at the very least - because their health came first. She’d eventually overcome that obstacle, her pregnancy became even smoother; even though she was yet to return back to work, during her second trimester of pregnancy..

As the driver drove the windy roads, and the guys were deep in their conversation; he began to think about that very night, and what he’d presented to her. She was  sleeping in their bed beside him, as he held her close to him; his hands rubbing over belly when he whispered, “ _Dany_ ” into the shell of her ear, 

“ _I’ve got some news from work today.._ ” he said, as she’d turned her body around to face him; the glow of moonlight, gracing over her face, as she rubbed her tired eyelids. She’d questioned, _‘what kind-of-news_ ’ it was, the look on her face apprehensive; as he softened his eyes, and caressed her belly, calming her nerves instantly. Slowly, he went on to explain to her, he’d got a new job offer, to relocate within his agency–due to his seniority, “.. _Plus one of the locations my boss discussed, is located in Lyon, France,”_ he’d said, remembering the look in her eyes, shimmering of blue-gold. “ _Is this mandatory?_ ” she’d asked him, and he’d answered, “ _not really,_ ” as he told her it was suggested by his boss, who’d known that they’d love France. Her eyes then shone like twinkling stars, as a smile quirked-up on her face; and he reached for the letter, within the nightstand, cutting-on the lights to show her,

“ _–And my agency is willing to cover the costs of moving, and an apartment for us to stay in, until we can find a place of our own,”_ he said to her enthused, “– _I know that you’re still trying to decide when you’ll be ready to go back to work Dany, but think about love, it’ll be great for us. And the best part of it all is–_ ” he said with a smile, “ _I’ll be working at headquarters. No more missions or guns–_ ”

“ _–Really? No more leaving out of town?_ ” she asked softly, with hope in her eyes, 

“ _Well, for conventions and such, but no more missions Dany. My boss, he was great, he understands everything we’ve been through. Said I should definitely consider retiring there,_ ” he said softly, “ _–and not to mention, Gordes - is only less than four hours away._ ” They’d talked some more about the news, her expression remaining unfazed; remembering her holding the official letter, when she said - suddenly with a smile, “– _Okay..let’s do it, let’s take a chance, and move to Lyon, France!_ ” 

“ _A-Are you sure, and what about your practice?_ ” he remembered, asking excitedly with concern,

“– _Well most of patients have been going to my physician friend, and Missy’s been helping her as well. Maybe it is a good thing after all Jon,”_ she’d said with excitement, “– _I can finally put my focus on our family for a while, and practice in the near future..._ ” It’d seemed like a blessing came out of nowhere, as they’d agreed on taking a new direction together. And over the weeks as Christmas passed, and the snow fell softly from the skies, they’d told their closest friends and family, their new plans for their future. Everyone was elated, and happy for them, with the exception of her father; who truly loved his daughter, and didn’t want to see her move so far. He’d always known they’d been close - it wasn’t easy at first; given that fact she was pregnant with his grandchild, and loved Jon like his own. But soon enough, the man he’d grown to admire like a father got on-board and supported them, in their decision to move. It was a happy-somber time he’d recalled, after putting their house-up on the market; and Robb agreeing to take-in Ghost, until they found a house in France. They’d left D.C, when she was seven months pregnant - a month before the blossom festival; as they’d sent for the things to be put in storage, once they’d found a home of their own. They’d planned to move, once their house was sold, using the money for a down-payment; along with combining that, with their hefty savings, towards a new home in France. They really couldn’t believe they’d went off and did it, moving to a new, and exciting city; becoming official ‘ _Lyonnais’_ residents, in the culture-rich, beautiful city of France. 

As they drove through the Luberon, to the place where they’d first met; he let out a contented-sigh and smiled, as he thought on the birth of their angel. She’d been at home, at the small, company flat - as he was only ten minutes away at headquarters; when she called to tell him, her water had broken, as she’d waddled towards the bathroom. He remembered leaving - and rushing hastily, through the busy-traffic of downtown Lyon; and when he’d gotten there, she was sitting-down waiting, doing breathing exercises. He remembered how beautiful, she was this way, her belly-beyond swollen with their child; as he’d carefully helped her up, to walk downstairs, towards the parking garage. She’d given birth at _Hôpital de la Croix-Rousse,_ on the morning of April. 4th; after thirteen hours of hard labor, she’d experienced miraculously with no complications. He watched her face as she slowly transformed, into her dream role of becoming a mother; the doctor yelling-out, “ _pushhh,”_ once more, as she held his hands so tightly in between her sobs. Recalling a tear, that’d fallen-down her cheek, on that very last ‘ _push_ ;’ remembering a girl of blonde hair, suddenly expelled from her body - whilst cries of new life, filling their hospital room. He kissed her sweat-ladened face and lips, as the doctors cleaned-off their new baby - and another cleaned gently, in between her thighs as they cried tears of happiness together. And in the midst of embrace, the female doctor brought-over their newborn; and _instantly_ , he was in love with her, as the doctor placed her, in her mother’s arms. Her skin was flushed, breathing erratic, as he kissed her lovely cheekbones; while whispering their undying affections, as they sobbed-softly together. She was small, _oh-so small_ , with beautiful, creamy-porcelain skin; and soft, ringlets of tiny-blonde curls, and rosy-pink cheeks. Her feet were little, and so were her hands, along with her fingers and toes; that he kissed over, as he stared at the beautiful testament to the love they shared for each other. He kissed them both, as he sat with his family, feeling so complete inside; as he held his newborn-daughter, within his arms - for the very first time. She smelled of sweetness, as he kissed her lightly, atop of her tiny forehead; as they decided together, to name her Rhaeyanna - _a namesake of both of their long-lost mothers._.  

**______________________________**

__

He recalled these memories, so well and true, as it was such a joyous time for them; as Robb then quietly said, “we’re here,” while nudging him-out of his thoughts. It took everything in him, to remain cool, and keep a straight-face for his bros; as they proceeded to give him pounds and swift hugs, and congratulated him on the special occasion. He opened the door, of their swanky limo, stepping-out unto the grounds; as that familiar, earthy, intoxicating-scent of lavender, graced his nostrils. The sun was blinding, as the winds breezed by, and smoothly, he closed the door; when he suddenly saw the small-band of violins and cellos, set-up off in the distance. A few tourists were spotted around - walking the fields of lavender, when he suddenly was greeted by the priest and monk, from the local Abbey, The Sénanque. The guys stayed put, inside their car, as they treaded towards that spot; recalling what brought them here, on this very day, for this very special occasion. He remembered coming home, to their gleeful, faces on night, as she fed Rhaeyanna; while he vented - of a rough day he’d had at work, as he’d complained of splitting headache. Still trying to adjust, to the change in job descriptions, a month after she’d given birth; was still a bit of a challenge, he recalled, even though he was only required–to work at headquarters. He’d kissed her, as she wrapped-up their feeding session; and he took Rhaeyanna, into his arms, kissing her angelic face. They’d sat and ate a _Lyonnais-influenced_ dinner she’d learned to prepare that night; from a French version of, ‘ _Food Network’_ channel, like back in the States. It was rather tasty–and soon they’d learned that Lyon was major for its culinary influence; often referred to as, " _the gastronomic-capital of the world_ ,” known for it’s elite-culture, and tradition. Then afterwards, after that wonderful meal, they lounged around playing with little, ‘ _Rhae;’_ a nickname they created for their sweet-little angel when the idea came to mind - to have her christened in Provence. “And _we could get married again.._ ” he’d said with sincerity; her eyes big and wide in-shock as her hair fell long around her face. Sitting upright, in her camisole, and comfy-pajama shorts - her face was soft he recalled, as she gazed at him, sitting-upright baby Rhaeyanna. With her tiny hands, she grabbed at his face, cooing happily from her fed; while he played with her, while kissing her fingers, pretty - _just like her mother._ Whispering “ _okay,_ ” she’d agreed with him, on his unexpected idea; which was two months ago, he remembered so well, as they’d finally reached that place. He turned before the band of string percussion, in his crisp, all-white linen suit; the sun so beautiful, casting-over the vast fields of lavender, as he stood - patiently awaiting their arrival. 

His heart was strumming-once he’d seen her car, as it slowly inched-up along the pavement - and he turned around smoothly, to que-up the band, as they tuned-up the strings on their instruments. The priest nodded towards him, as he stood beside the monk–with a smile upon his face, which caused him to nod in return. And swiftly, with a heavy-heart, he turned towards the limos, as he seen hers finally pull-up beside his - tears then brimming his eyes.

**_____________________________**

__

Dany

__

She sat back in her gorgeous, bohemian, wedding dress with a smile; waiting to see the ‘ _love of her life’_ with her dad, who held little Rhae in his arms. Missy and Lisa sat across from her, as she gazed-out the tinted car windows; tears then building and forming, as she thought on how far they'd come, in their young lives. She looked to her father, who sat so proudly, as he held her in her christening gown; and quickly, they noticed, she was already sleeping as they let-out, a quiet snicker together. She smiled, when she said that, “– _It must be the lavender,_ ” and they all soon agreed with her assumption; when suddenly, her father placed a kiss upon her tiny forehead, which caused her heart to melt almost instantly. The girls then found a compact mirror, for her to check over her appearance; noticing her makeup was soft and pure, as her hair flowed-down, framing her face. Lisa, who was soon to be Rhae’s godmother, fixed her lovely crown of lavender flowers, that donned the top of her head; as they sat and waited patiently, for someone to arrive, when suddenly, three taps was heard, coming from the window sill. 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” her father asked, and the car door opened finally; and they saw Robb immediately, standing tall - and he asked the girls if they were ready.  

“ _Yes_ ,” she answered, and her best friends hugged her, one last time before the procession; her father then passing little Rhae towards her godmother, who looked so gorgeous, in her _lavender_ gown. It was just her and her father, who sat in the limo, as the others then led the ceremonies; and he gave her a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead - telling her how he loved her, and missed them sorely,

“–But I’m proud of you Dany, of you and Jon both,” he said, as they sat in an embrace; and she let her tears flow, thinking of how she missed her father - wishing that her mother, and brother, were here. 

**_____________________________**

__

Jon

__

He stood waiting patiently, to see their lovely faces; as they band played a wedding tune, with Greyworm and Missy passing. They walked and stood to the left of him, and stood beside each other; with their arms locked in a tight-embrace as they smiled, kindly towards him. He was already sobbing - quietly now, as he looked ahead to cousin; the winds whipping and gusting about, as they graced the lands of lavender blossoms. His wife Talisa, held tightly in her arms, his little ray of sunshine; as she wore a pure-white christening gown, that floated about in the breeze. They got even closer, towards him now, with big, and teary eyes; as they smiled, whilst cuddling little Rhaeyanna, securely within her arms. He looked at his daughter, with a heavy heart, when suddenly, his favorite-cousin gave him a pound; along with a brotherly hug, as they spoke a few words, towards each other. Then a few moments passed, when suddenly - he looked-up, to see her lovely vision; when she stepped-out of her limo gracefully, with her father right beside her, as the tune of the violins suddenly changed. Tears started to flow as, ‘ _A Thousand Years_ ’ played, which one of her most-favorite, romantic songs; that sounded so beautiful, as the strings played on one accord - in the most perfect, balanced harmony. His eyes was watering, his heart then stammering, lip-twitching slightly at the sight of her; as she walked so gracefully, with her father right beside, looking just like an angel. The sun was _glorious_ , as it shone upon her, her beauty god-like, and unmatched; as she looked like a bohemian goddess, gracing lavender blossoms, towards her loving husband. Her lovely gown of lace and chiffon, floated effortlessly; as they got even closer - noticing her crown of wild, lavender flowers. _So beautiful,_ he thought to himself, thinking-on how far they’d come; his heart then aching with longing, to hold her, noticing her tears flowing-down her face. Her father looked so proud, as he looked-on towards his son-in-law; as they’d finally approached the spot where he stood - where they’d first met one another. The strings continued to play romantically, as he gazed into her eyes; that were filled with love, hope, and desire, as his tears flowed relentlessly too. There wasn’t a dry eye in-sight, at this moment, as she gently swiped-away his tears; her father then giving her away, again once more, as he kissed her lightly on her cheek. The strings played-out a beautiful crescendo - then faded-out gradually; as his father-in-law, then gave him a hug, that was heart-felt and very emotional. Taking his stance on the other side of them, the priest finally began to speak; reciting biblical scriptures, towards the young couple who stood with teary-eyes - gazing adoringly at one another. 

**______________________________**

__

Some time had passed, after reciting their vows, which left everyone in tears; and they’d exchanged new rings, sliding them unto each other’s fingers, hers bigger, and brighter than before. It sparkled upon her hand delicately - under the gleam of a golden light; as he kissed her hand lovingly, staring into those deep-blue, indigo eyes. “You may now kiss your wife again–” the priest said happily, after praying over both of them; wishing them good-health, and fortune, and a continued, prosperous marriage - now and in the future. Stepping-in, to place a kiss to her lips, noticing her eyes still watery; he whispered, “ _I love you,_ ” against her lovely smile - and they kissed, as everyone cheered. The priest then motioned for the monk to bring the cup, as they’d all gotten quite, as onlookers watched. And as the monk held-out the small, baptismal cup; the priest poured-in the holy water, that came from a shiny-glass bottle. He began to pray over little Rhaeyanna, as she lay sleeping-in her godmother’s arms; and gently with care, the priest pulled-off her bonnet, revealing her silky-blonde curls. She didn’t move a budge, as she slept so soundly - the wind gusting about, and the smell _so heavenly_. And slowly, tilting the cup above her tiny-little head; he gently began to pour the water, as it ran over her hair, falling-down to the ground beneath them - the sounds of water droplets was heard. He clenched-on tightly to Dany’s hand, as she did the same thing too; tears then forming and falling-down his face, as he looked into her eyes. The priest said a blessing to Robb and Lisa, their baby’s godparents; as birds chirped, and sobs was heard, as they stood, gathered-around in a circle. A few short words he said soon afterwards, and soon, the ceremonies concluded; as the photographer snapped, and captured pictures of the memories, on this very, memorable day. 

**_____________________________**

__

They talked and catched-up for a bit afterwards, saying their, _thank you’s_ to the prestigious-priest and the monk - for officiating the memorable ceremonies, that went accordingly as planned. Soon enough, their lovely angel, opened her tiny eyes; as everyone got excited to see her, wide-awoke and talkative. She cooed, as Dany then picked her up, to carry her off for a feed; and gently, he draped his linen blazer, over her shoulder, to disguise her modesty. Walking-out farther, to feed little Rhae discreetly; he pulled-out his phone to make a call - as she stood, off in the distance, caring for their little pride and joy. He watched them for a time, smiling, when suddenly, he heard footsteps; and he turned to his left, to see who it was - greeted by none other than her father. 

“Hey son,” he said rather blankly at first, but suddenly, his expression changed; as he smiled at him, with a wholehearted smile, making him relieved inside. Stretching his arms-out in front of him, to give Jon a fatherly hug - they did so, as they’d embraced each other, in a father-and-son like manner, when he said, “–Motherhood looks good on her. Her mother would’ve been so proud.” They talked some more, about the ‘ _loves of their lives_ ,’ as they turned to face her direction - noticing she was now walking-back, towards where they stood, when she asked  playfully, “ _what are you guys talking about?_ ”

“–Oh nothing, just talking with my son–” he said; chuckling lightly, as they joined-in together, with her walking further towards them. “–I’ve got something I want to share with you, well both of you guys–” he said, as Dany walked-up with little Rhae, to listen closely. She’d finally reached them, where they stood, in the lush, fields of lavender; when her father greeted her with a hug and a kiss, and one for Rhaeyanna too. As he opened his mouth to talk to them both, he proceeded to pull-out a long, white envelope; from inside of his suit-jacket - when suddenly, they heard something, the sounds of gravel and stone - something approaching from the roads. Turning to see the look on her face, as her mouth hung-wide in shock; as they saw an all-white, Mercedes convertible, pull-up and park behind the limos. Their friends clapped and cheered for them, whilst her eyes lighting-up with wonder - knowing she’d remembered a car, very similar to this one, like the one from their trip last year. 

“Is that for you guys?” Aerys asked, as he handed the envelope to Dany - taking little Rhae from her gently, when he said to her, “ _–Go on_ , we’ve got her sweetheart.”

“ _Are you sure?_ ” she asked her father, shooting a glance at him as well, when he removed his jacket-off of her shoulders - her platinum hair floating in the breeze. He’d known she’d felt apprehensive, leaving her baby behind for the first time; and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek to reassure her - that everything was alright. 

“–And sweetheart, please don’t forget to open that envelope,” he said, as he held his first-born grandchild; who babbled-away - drooling, all over her finely-tailored suit. 

“It’s important, so please, don’t lose it, you guys,” he said, with slight urgency. And they hugged him - and kissed their gleeful-baby, along with their friends and family; as she quickly gave Lisa feeding instructions, before heading-off to their ‘ _honeymoon_ ’, to another memorable place, in that all-white Mercedes - the words, _‘Married Again_ ,’ written on the back in streamers. 

**_____________________________**

__

Dany

__

His hand was rested at the top of her thigh, as he drove the autoroute now; her heart beating wildly, passing scenic sights around - with love overflowing her heart. It felt like a dream, as she leaned-back in her seat - feeling the breeze whip, and the golden-sun kiss her soft, ivory skin. Her dress and hair gently floated about, as she took-off her lavender crown; and she placed it atop of the white envelope, securely, within the glove compartment. It felt just like last year, as they drove these familiar roads; with her best friend, her lover, her husband, her man - _the father of her child_. Far as she’d known, they were going somewhere, remembering him telling her to pack a bag; for a weekend vacation of a special place, they’d always held dear within their hearts. 

After a time, while passing through the french countryside, and after stopping for a bathroom break; they hit the roads again, by a field of pretty-poppy flowers, noticing the signs for Mougin. It caused her heart to flutter and stammer, dropping almost instantly; as she saw more roads, that looked so familiar, suddenly recalling that charming bed and breakfast where she’d stayed - exactly twelve years ago.  

“–Are we goin’ where I think we’re goin’?” she asked - whilst the wind; as it gusted about, while he drove the roads, his eyes suddenly on her. He let-out snort, and smiled sweetly, as he grasped his hand in hers; bringing-it up towards his lips, kissing it _oh-so_ softly. She grasped her fingers, around his hand, feeling her cheeks then reddened; knowing he’d seen that hint of blush, as he kissed her fingers, ever so lightly. He didn't say a word, as they cruised the roads, holding each other’s hands; feeling tears of happiness, and love so overwhelming - making her feel so special. 

**___________________________**

__

Jon

__

It was twelve-thirty in the afternoon, he checked on his Rolex watch, as he slowly inched his way upwards, a hilly road of stone. The sun was beaming brightly now, as he drove the hills of the _Alpes-Maritimes;_ towards that little bed and breakfast, tucked-away in the hills. Her eyes was wide with excitement, as he drove through lush-green pastures; and a village of colorful, stone houses - accented with colorful shutters. Soon enough, they saw the house, as they got-up even closer; driving along the paved entranceway - noticing the grounds still looked the same. He got out first, to help her up, as she stepped-out of their car–whispering how _beautiful_ it was, as he grabbed her hand, pulling her gently along. “ _Oh Jon,_ ” she breathed softly, as she pointed towards the gardens, noticing that citrusy-lavender scent; that wafted through the air, gracing all of their senses, while standing hand-and-hand, underneath the blazing sun. The pathway that they’d walked amongst, nearly twelve years ago - still stood aligned with trees, of plump-ripe lemons; when suddenly, she conjured-up the memory of one falling atop of his head. They snickered and giggled, as they reminisced fondly, of so many years together; when suddenly, they were interrupted by a woman’s voice from behind, as they turned around, and was greeted by the host of the house. 

“ _Bonjour_ ,” said the older woman, who had a jolly attitude; and was dressed rather casually, with a very heavy accent,

“Are you the couple booked for the main suite?”

“ _Uhh yes_ , hi..I’m Jon–” he said, as he stuck-out his hand smoothly for a handshake, “–And this is my wife Daenerys.” They greeted the woman with bright, kind smiles, as she told them how lovely they looked together - and they shared their story, of how they fell in love years ago, on the grounds they’d stood upon. She smiled sweetly, then congratulated them, telling them to _‘feel-free’_ to roam the grounds and gardens - as she smoothly began to explain to them, the itinerary for the day, as she passed-over the keys to their suite, towards Dany’s direction.

“Well take your time, there’s plenty of things to do for today. I know you two may want to rest, after your long trip from Gordes. There’s food out on the terrace, as I’m hosting a brunch right now. And another couple is here too, they’re friendly, just as you two are.” She left shortly afterwards, saying their _thank you’s_ to the kind hostess; as they decided to leave their things in the truck, to walk the lush gardens of the impressive property. They walked past the entranceway, which led towards their private suite - the same place she and her girlfriends stayed, when he’d met her out here for brunch. Continuing on, towards the pathway, walking hand-in-hand, amongst the vibrant grass, and colorful flowers, laced with planted lavender. The path then led towards the trees, that were filled with ripe, plump lemons - as it towered over their heads so tall, the smells so fresh and earthy. They walked, and talked, and laughed for a bit, with their arms locked tightly together - like the two lovers they were, when suddenly, he stopped, at that spot where they'd first kissed. She looked so beautiful, as she began to laugh, as he looked into her eyes; seeing joy and love, in a perfect combination, the sun so lovely upon her skin. He couldn’t resist her any longer, as they stood underneath those swaying trees; when suddenly, he kissed her, as he held her face, as she breathed-out, ‘ _I love you Jon_.’ 

**______________________________**

__

After frolicking a bit, in the gardens of the house, and after introducing themselves to the guests; they grabbed a bite to eat, as they sat and enjoyed the scenery - before heading-in, to rest for a while. The temperatures were heating-up, as it was now noon, the others then going for a swim; with them deciding to bring in the bags they’d brought, along with her crown and envelope - that was stashed-securely in the glove compartment. They walked the cobblestone-lined pavement, towards their private room - when finally, they reached the door, as she unlocked-it swiftly, with the key she held in her hand. She opened the door to a gorgeous floor setting, he’d never seen before - giving the fact he’d never been inside the charming, beautiful space, when they first met for food and talk, so many years ago. He sat-down their bags, as he watched her grace the floors, her expression filled of awe; as she looked around her surroundings, breathing-out, “ _Wow_ –” her expression remaining speechless. Her mouth hung slightly agaped - while trailing her fingers over intricate art pieces, so unique like she, as she smiled and said,

“This place hasn’t changed, not even one bit,” while picking-up a clay sculpture. Placing-it down on the table, she then walked towards the sitting area, still reminiscing fondly of yesteryear, “–I remember my friend Charlotte having the couch–” she said with a smile; as she walked towards the back of the house, and he followed her lead behind. They entered the bedroom suddenly, as she walked over towards the windows, and she pulled-back the drapes–letting the bright-sunshine, fill the space around them. 

“–And me and Jill, we slept in the bed,” she said trailing-off her words; as she walked-over towards the edge of the bed, sitting upon the mattress. 

“Oh really?” he asked, with a devilish grin, as he unfastened the buttons, half-way on his shirt; and he sauntered towards her, as she let-out a giggle, while sitting-down beside her. “ _–Stop it silly,_ ” she said playfully, slapping him hard on his knee, “It wasn’t like that, you know her. She’s still one of my closest friends.” They laughed, as they talked some more about the past, while he unlaced his dress shoes, slipping them off his tired feet and toes. And mid-way through his sentence - he placed his left hand on her knee; motioning for her to lift-her foot off the ground, to undo her strappy-flat sandal. He heard mostly everything she’d been saying to him, as he pulled the sandal off her toes; placing-it upon the floor beneath him, as he gazed at her lovingly. They heard the sounds of wind chimes chiming, as she said to him sweetly, “–and besides, the only thing I had on my mind at the time sexually, was you.” She gazed at him softly, with doe-like eyes, as he lightly massaged at her feet; taking loving care, of the other side, repeating the very same task. His heart then quickened, when he thought on the past, when they’d first locked lips on that day; as they were two vulnerable kids, who’d agreed to take it slow - not knowing where life would lead them. 

“Well if I do remember well–” he paused, while caressing in between her toes, “–we never got that far that week. We agreed to take things slow.” She smiled and bit her lip–as he squeezed, gently at her foot - when she said, “–I do have one confession Jon. I dreamt of you every night that week. Sometimes here beside me, and other times, in between my thighs..” She gave him a saucy, kind-of stare, glaring-deep into his eyes; that made him cease his task once more, his thumb pressed firm into her tendon. She sighed, as the chiming of the chimes sung-in the winds; his heart beat then stammering, as he placed her foot-down gently. And slowly, he leaned more into her, as she did the same thing too; letting their foreheads press, and noses touch, their breaths mingling as one. She breathed-out slightly against his lips, as he reached his hand-up to touch her face; his fingers then gliding into her tresses, his thumb caressing her cheekbones. She felt so soft, as he held her face, gazing into her eyes; as they savored this moment, when suddenly, he kissed her - locking his mouth onto hers. They sighed, at the feel of one another; as tongues slid languidly, caressing against each other - causing her to moan so sensually as he kissed her, which made his member suddenly rise, fully–at attention. His heart was pounding wildly, as he kissed her supple lips; when abruptly, he ceased his movements, feeling hot tears streaming-down her face. 

“ _What’s wrong Dany?_ ” he asked, feeling he’d done something wrong; as his brows furrowed tightly together, feeling worry in his soul. Her face was flushed - yet still so lovely, as she sniffled, quietly looking downwards; and her long, pretty hair, slightly covered her face, as she shook her head from side-to-side. Carefully, he lifted her chin upwards, towards his questioning gaze; and he asked once more, what was wrong, when softly, she said, grasping his hand - that held her face within his palms, “ _You know I always say this–_ ” she said, taking a pause; gazing directly into his eyes, filled with so much love for her,

“– _You just came into my life, during those dark times in my family. You know, when my brother died, from that OD...long after mom passed from cancer.”_ His own eyes watered, his heart then quickened, remembering her family history; as she’d always told him, he was her _earthly angel_ , sent from the heavens above. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, as she cried softly; with him confessing his love for her, and their beautiful, little angel. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, telling her to lay-down; as they descended next to each other, onto the soft, feather pillows above. Lying comfortably, within his arms, as he hugged her close to him, he whispered,

“– _You and little Rae, I’d do anything for you both,_ ” quietly, in the shell of her ear, “ _you know, I didn’t know my own mother Dany, so I know exactly how you feel–_ ” he murmured, as he held her close - them both sobbing together. Feeling through her soft, platinum tresses, that shimmered like white-gold, amongst the sun rays that shone through the windows; he felt her emotion, whilst gazing into her eyes, wishing he’d known the woman who birthed him, all those years ago. He was only a baby, like little Rhae, his mother’s life, cut tragically short; in a fatal car collision, he’d remembered hearing the stories, growing-up from his Uncle Ned who raised him - along with his cousins. He’d never known who his father was, and his uncle was that for him, until he’d died sadly in 2011, from a bout of stomach cancer. The bond and understanding, he and Dany had always shared - over not knowing and having their mothers; was always such a sensitive thing, and one of the very aspects that brought them closer as a couple. 

“ _Jon,_ ” she whispered, now quieting her sobs, “I thought about her today...wishing she was here to see Rhaeyanna.” He gazed into her eyes, wiping her tears away with his thumb; as he told her he'd wished the same as well - wished they both were here. They laid gazing into each other’s souls, feeling his eyes grow weary and tired - hers then doing the same, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks. Laying here like this, embracing each other, felt so satisfying to him; as they both eventually, fell into a deep and restful sleep - amongst the comfort of each other’s arms.  

**________________________________**

__

He was the first to arise, after their restful nap together, as he then checked the time on his Rolex, reading that it was three-sixteen. He stretched his arms-out, over his head, after falling asleep in their wedding attire; and carefully, he nudged her to awaken her from her slumber, as she’d slept so peacefully on the bed. 

“ _Hey love, get up–_ ” he whispered into her ear; and she did just that, when she’d heard his voice, smiling at the sight of him. She sat-up gingerly, stretching her arms-out, yawning into the breeze; as the sounds of chimes, clinked and clanked outside - deciding to see what was planned for the day. Going-over the itinerary, that the host had listed on the brochure; seeing there was a shuttle arriving, going to the village at four. Getting-up, and finally heading out of their suite, they decided to join the others; as they sat poolside, with their cocktails in-hand, when the host Juliet, brought them ones too. They were still in their wedding clothes, enjoying the sun and heat - sharing their stories of where they’d hailed from, as the time flew rather fast. Before they knew it, they were on the shuttle, heading-downhill to the town of Gourdon; where they enjoyed walking the cobblestone streets and the villages, snapping selfies and other sights. They wined and dined, on French cuisine, and bought souvenirs and other things; the sun then setting, over the wide-open skies - casting colors, outstretched across the horizon. Eventually, they made their way back-up towards their abode - where they were welcomed-back kindly, to a nice set-up outside, by the lovely hostess. There were candles lit-around, as they walked along the pavement, towards the terrace of the house; seeing candles lit all-around, as it looked so beautiful - the perfect ending, to a wonderful day.  

Then afterwards, after sipping champagne, and enjoying the company of the other couple, they’d officially retired for the evening, saying their goodbyes, until the morning. 

**_________________________________**

__

She walked in before him, as he shut the door behind, and her dress flowed effortlessly, as she walked towards the bedroom. He slipped-off his shoes once more, at the front door of their suite; and he followed her, as she slipped-off her own, when he wrapped his arms around her. Their moods were quite jovial, her laughter so infectious, as he playfully kissed and tickled her sides - making her laugh-out loudly. 

“ _STOP IT LOVEE!_ ” she declared with a roar, batting his hands away; when she turned around swiftly to meet his penetrating gaze,

“ _Wait_ ,” she whispered, into the small-space around them, “–let me go in and freshen-up a bit. We’ve been on the road all day.” He’d agreed to what she’d said, before placing a kiss to her lips; and they both sighed, from the tender feel, of their lips touching each others. 

“–Don’t keep me waitin’ long..” he said to her, shooting a sexy eye-wink he thought; and she laughed and smiled, at how funny he looked, as she walked-over towards her suitcase. She grabbed it in-hand, as it sat in the corner, wheeling-it along with her; as she reached the bathroom finally, when she turned around suddenly, blowing him a kiss..before shutting the door. 

**_______________________________**

__

He was on his laptop, wearing his readers, ready to share some exciting news; with candles lit all around the room, and rosé champagne on ice. He was waiting anxiously, for her arrival, when suddenly, he heard the door finally open; after thirty minutes or more, of her being in the bathroom, she came-out, creeping underneath the doorway. 

_Wow_ , he thought, as he saw her standing there, with a smile upon her face, as she looked so _hot_ and _beautiful_. She stood, looking like just like an angel, dressed in all-white; in a knee-length robe, made of pure-silk, and the thinnest, most sheerest stockings. Her long, wavy hair, hung-low around her face, dampened from her shower - and slowly, she sauntered over towards him where he sat, as she stopped midway, looking around the room, his heart quickening, from her presence. 

“ _You look_ _lovely_ ,” he swallowed, pulling-down his readers; and immediately he’d noticed that bold-lip color, that stained the curvature of her lips.  

“Why _thank you,_ ” she beamed brightly - as she tightened the sash around her waist; smoothing the robe down past her shapely figure, her expression then fading into a glower, 

“ _You’re working?_ ” she asked, placing her hands upon her hips, and he chuckled slightly, at how cute she was - knowing she’d love to hear the news he’d received.

“No baby, not at the very least–” he said, smiling at her beauty, “–but I got something to tell you..the realtor from D.C just called..” 

“ _Andd, what did she say_?” she asked, sounding interested now, as he slowly pulled-off his readers, “–she’d just sent an email, to let us know..that the house in V.A just sold..” When he murmured those words, he felt relieved - and happy, then sadness all at once; knowing she’d felt the very same, as their gazes remained steady. There were wonderful times, he’d remembered so well, and also some very sad ones; then suddenly, he smiled, feeling joy straight-away in his heart, thinking about the near future. 

“Well it’s the end of an area,” she said suddenly, shaking him away from his thoughts; and he looked at her, with a smile on his face, as she took a few steps closer. 

“You’re right,” he said lowly, placing his laptop on the bed; his eyes remaining on her, when he turned his body to face her.

“I loved that house,” she said sweetly - seemingly in deep-thought; but he’d heard a hint of sorrow as well, as he gently grabbed her hand, “I know, I miss it too Dany. I miss the food, the area, and culture. But I miss my boy Ghost most of all...with his crazy, funny ass!” They laughed, as they began to reminisce, but only for a mere second, when she said, “–it’ll be fine Jon. We’ll have him back as soon as we find something in Lyon.” She let-go of his hand that held hers, as she walked over towards the champagne, and he sat mesmerized, when she suddenly popped the cork - pouring them both a glass. She walked back over, with two flutes in her hand; and she passed him one, with a smile on her face, holding hers-up for a toast. 

“To _new_ _beginnings_ ,” she said, clinking her flute against his,

“–To new beginnings,” he rasped, “ _–and more babies.”_ He eyed her up and down, as they both then took a sip - letting the crisp, cool wine flow down his throat, as he swallowed the fine vintage. He was ready to celebrate properly now, as he stared at her physique, that was hidden underneath of that pretty night robe, as he noticed it was still closed. 

“So what’s the offer?” she asked, as she traced her fingers along his jawline.

“More than we expected, due to the remodeling we’d done last year.” He showed her the offer, that the realtor sent via email; and her eyes got huge, like a deer caught in the headlights, agreeing to what he’d showed her. 

“So tell me,” he asked, taking another sip out of his glass, “–what are you hiding underneath of this robe my love? Take-it off..lemme see your sexy body.” He saw her smile coyly, as he sat his glass upon the nightstand, proceeding to tug at the sash of her robe, when suddenly, he felt something bumpy around her waist. She hesitated, for some odd reason, when he’d asked again, what she had to hide, 

“–Well you know, I-I’m still self conscious of my scars,” she said, placing her hands upon her belly, 

“What scars?” he implored, as he touched her hands lightly, looking straight into her eyes. He knew that she was still adjusting to the new figure she’d had, after giving birth three months ago, to their little ray of sunshine. She started going to a new gym, located in their neighborhood in Lyon, and sometimes he’d go with her, as a support in her weight-loss journey. He knew she’d developed stretch marks, from the weight of carrying their angel, but he didn’t care about any of that, but obviously she did. 

“–You know, those stretch-mark scars on my tummy, and on my hips that I’ve been trying to get rid of..” she said meekly, as she held his hands, seeming a little self-conscious. 

“Hey love, I don’t care about any of that. I love you, and those are just like battle scars. You are sexy and beautiful, and will always be that to me, no matter what changes your body goes through. Now pleaseee.. _I beg you_ , to take-off this robe. I’m getting blue-balls, just by staring at you. You look _so divine_..” He saw her grin from ear-to-ear, as she finally undid her robe; pulling the sash unloose with her nimble fingers, when suddenly, it fell wide open to his eyes. His heart was thrumming, when she let it fall to the floor; revealing her curvy hips, and buxom breasts - that was covered, in sexy-lace lingerie. 

“ _Ohh_ –” he breathed-out, completely stunned at how she looked, as he eyed her up-and-down, with desire in his eyes; her breast were lush and full, in a frilly-white lacy bra, as she wore a white-lace garter belt, that held-up her silky stockings. Her belly was flat and taut, he’d noticed, as he felt his manhood rise - when he suddenly noticed three-colorful strings of beads, that hung-lowly around the waist, 

“ _What are these_?” he questioned, looking her up-and-down with lust; as he gently began to play with the beads, that looked so exotic on her. 

“These are waist-trainer beads..do you like them?” she asked, her eyes soft and doe-like. She licked her lips sinfully, as she sank her teeth into her bottom lip; smiling wickedly, as his gaze then wandered-down towards her thighs and apex. 

“ _I do_ ,” he mumbled, as his fingers traced over the beads - trailing over her sensual skin, making him hard with lust and desire, “Missy made these for me,” she murmured, “–and she put them on me this morning. They look real sexy huh?”

“ _Mm-hmph_ ,” he groaned-out slowly. He couldn’t resist the way that she looked, as she stood in front of him; with her hands placed on her hips, when abruptly, he pulled-her in - making her gasp and giggle. She let-out a sigh, while placing her hands firmly, on the tops of his shoulders; his hands caressing her shapely hips when he said to her, “ _–let me show you, just how much I love the way that you look to me Dany._ ” He leaned-in closely, grasping her firm by her ass and thighs; placing a gentle kiss, to the scar above, that was etched atop of her belly button. He heard her gasp once more, whilst breathing-in the scent of her silky-smooth skin; smelling of soft musk and jasmine, and that familiar scent, that came from, in between her thighs. She felt so good underneath his fingertips, as he delved his tongue in her belly button; his fingers then tracing a path towards her center - when suddenly, he felt her sticky-sweet nectar, soaked in between her thighs,

“ _Mmph, fuck Daeneryss.._ ” he moaned deeply-in a husk, “ _–you have on crotchless panties?!_ ” His eyes was on her, penetrating her–deep as she shook her head ‘ _yes’_ ; as they then fell-down towards those pretty, plump lips - painted boldly in red. 

“–So you have on this sexy lingerie, with those lips in red that I love….you must want me to _fuck_ you, instead of making love to you?”

“ _Yesss._.” she breathed-out shamelessly. “You know, it’s been awhile since I’ve worn something like this..”

“I know,” he said, as he kissed another mark - this time, the one below her belly button. She sighed, as he continued to kiss over her belly, his hands gripping firm into her plump bottom, tracing over the thickness of her thighs. She placed a bent knee, beside his hip, as he suddenly leaned back upon the bed; staring her up-and-down her sexy physique, that made his mouth water. 

“ _Come here,_ ” he rasped, as he pulled at her hands, and she did as he’d asked; placing her other thigh around him, as she sat herself upon him - feeling the heat from her soakened center, which made him shiver beneath her, “ _I wanna taste that kitty...bring-it up close to my face._ ” She looked so tempting, as she sat above him, staring straight into his soul; his fingers then skimming a line of fire down her flesh - touching her slick-hot center. She moaned sensually, as he traced his thumb around her nub, feeling-it engorged; as he thrusted himself against her, while toying and playing with her bundle of nerves. She scooted herself-up along his body - when abruptly, she bent-down to lift-up his tee-shirt; pulling-it over, and above his head, tossing-it down onto the floor. Their gazes were locked-in, with sheer lust and admiration; as she placed her hands above his head - whilst his hands gripped firm at her ass. She bent down smoothly to try to kiss him, as his hands roamed over her curves; and he playfully pulled-away from the temptation, as he told her, he wasn’t quite ready to ruin her lipstick. His mouth and mind, had another set of lips that he wanted to taste; and swift as feather, and deft in movement, he lifted her bottom-up higher–assisting her upwards towards his face, his goddess, ready to devour her wholly. She sat above him - amongst the soft-glower of candlelight upon his frame; gazing-deeply into her eyes with lust, panting for air to breath. Grabbing her hips, to pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her even tighter; he pulled her-up, and she straddled herself around his head - her body already trembling. He took a whiff of her lovely scent, that made him salivate, when suddenly, he stuck his tongue out eagerly, running-it firmly-up her cunt lips. 

“ _Oooh Jonn–_ ” he heard her gasp, burying his face into her apex; when suddenly, he brought his fingers up close - pulling her nether lips wide open. He licked once, as he pulled back the hood that covered her swollen clit; and she looked-down to see his eyes when suddenly, he latched-on, firmly onto her nub. 

“ _FUCKK–_ ,” she exclaimed, as he’d seen her throw her head back - and he suckled, and flicked, and probed his tongue, as he held her open with his fingers. He groaned smoothly at the taste of her, and the way she sounded as she moaned; as he then pulled-away, telling her how good she tasted, as she sat straddled around his head. His heart was pounding, as she continued to moan - whilst him flicking his tongue against her; latching-back onto her nub, as she started to grind herself against his face. The feel of her, as she moved her hips, felt so good to him; feeling her juices then flowing-down his throat, covering his bearded face. He suddenly felt his own self throbbing, while eating his wife’s sweet pussy; as she flicked and rocked her hips against him - while sucking her nether folds.

Her moans were needy, sultry, as he french-kissed her middle so passionately; when abruptly, he lifted her up slightly, to delve his tongue into her center. She cried and cooed, from the feel of it all, as she shuddered against his mouth; whilst his fingers then gently pulling her back - making her moan in pleasure. The sounds she made from above his head, sounded so sweet to ears; making him hungry for more, as she continued to grind her sex against his face. He groaned and moaned, as he licked, delved and flicked - feeling the beginnings of her impending release approaching; his mouth covered and coated with her smoky-sweet arousal, when abruptly, he pulled-away with a pop of his lips. He felt the feel of her clit throb and pulse, as he flicked and sucked on her harshly; when she began to cry and chant his name–when he slapped her firmly on her ass. He was relentless, savage, as he kissed her center, when suddenly, her thighs clamped around his head; and he grunted roughly, feeling her pull at her hair, as she cried-out his name, “– _Oh Jonn, yes..yess love,_ ” she whined; her words then faltering, as his hands roamed-up towards her breasts, his fingers then pinching and fondling. He continued to fuck her, with only his mouth, her moans then turning into sobs; feeling her flutter and throb, as he kissed her, eagerly, his mouth so skillful and needy. Holding her firmly now, as he wrapped his arms around her, she grunted-out savagely; whilst the sounds of chimes, as she suddenly came hard, and violently - around his lips. She shuddered, and writhed, and groaned so loudly that he knew the others could potentially hear; as he held her down, while she rode-out her orgasm - her clit then trembling against his lips. His mouth was filled, with her honeyed-arousal, that tasted so good to his taste buds; as he gently pulled-away from her - covered, in her sweetness,

“ _Ohhh fuckk–_ ” she whined-out, her voice then trembling; her body then convulsing - when he suddenly lifted her off of him, throwing her down on the bed, positioning himself in between her thighs, “– _Now tell me how you want it love? Do you want it fast or slow?_ ” She sat-up on an elbow, panting, as he wiped his beard-off clean, looking straight into his eyes, when she said, “ _–you know exactly how I want it._ ” He gently began to tease her, brushing his lips amongst her own; as he kissed her with intensity - pressing his pelvis against her sex. Swiftly, he pulled-down his boxer briefs, as his hardened-shaft jostled forward; quickly unhooking her bra from behind her back, unsnapping-it smoothly with his hand. He pulled-off the contraption, as he tossed-it aside - whilst kissing her soft, tender lips; letting her taste her arousal, as he felt her reach down - towards his rock-hard shaft. Grabbing him firmly by the root, running the tip along her folds, felt so incredible to him; as she lay beneath him, moaning wantoningly in his mouth - making creamy, sounds with her center. Running his hand along her thigh, caressing her soft-smooth flesh, as he told her how good she felt; when suddenly, he grabbed the back of her knee, pressing her down wide and far; and in one single thrust, he penetrated her, until he was nestled-deep inside.  

“ _Ohh, Dany love–_ ” he moaned-out - stuttering, their mouths shaped in a perfect ‘o’; their breaths hot and panting, and mingling, in the small-space between them. Her body then tensed, as she gasped in between her words - buried deep inside the place he’d called _home,_ stretching her wide and far. He stilled his self, to allow her to adjust to his weighty-girth inside her, as she finally accepted him fully - whilst him holding her thigh-up high,

“ _I love you Jon–_ ” she murmured incoherently, her breathing then hitched - noses touching, as he kissed her ever so passionately - moaning together as one. Nimble fingers then gripped his scalp, as he slowly made love to her so sweetly; whilst his fingers then trailing down towards her clit, his thumb then applying firm pressure. 

“ _Come again,_ ” he rasped, slowing down his languid thrust; his thumb then beginning to flick her fast, while gazing deep into her eyes. Her walls became even wetter, he’d noticed, as he moved again in-and-out of her - making her sob and wail, while holding her leg-up towards the ceiling. Her walls began to flutter around his throbbing, rock-hard shaft, as she suddenly threw head back hard - crying-out his name. Her skin was hot like lava, and soft as silk as he watched her come undone; her eyes closed-shut as she shuddered and cracked like porcelain, within his arms. Her clit then twitched underneath his thumb, while he placed wet kisses along her neck - feeling her body still writhing and shuddering, when suddenly, he laid her body down. He gazed into her deep-blue eyes, that were brilliant, like sapphire gemstones; feeling his heart then quicken, as she lay splayed underneath of him, looking so ethereal. Shooting her a sexy kind-of-grin, as he sat-up on his haunches, his cock still deep inside; he saw a slight hint of a smile, creep-up upon her face, her arousal all over them, her pussy _so_ tight and warm. 

“ _Oh love_ ,” he moaned gruffly, as he flashed her a sexy grin, thrusting hard inside of her creamy center - slick with her arousal, “ _–if we keep fucking like this, you’ll be pregnant with our son in no time,_ ” he rasped, then he pulsed, and she moaned-out in agreeance. He held her thighs-up high, snaking his hand-up toward her ankles; her skin then prickling, and so was his own, as he placed them upon his shoulders. His cock was nestled deep inside her, hard and ready to pillage her; as he kissed her silkened ankles - that was sheer from her silky-white stockings. He gently began to pulse against her, his pelvis touching hers; as he groaned, and she grasped the sheets, underneath her fingertips. Moans of passion filled the air around them - his cock then plummeting against her now; skin slapping, as his pelvis pistoned, thrusting-deep inside her tight, throbbing core. She quivered and shuddered, from his powerful intrusions, her moans low and muffled; as she shuddered, from the change in position, her essence, creaming all around his member. He thrusted so deep inside of her walls, feeling his balls then tightening; as he pumped against her sensual-engorgement - looking so alluring and sultry. As he fucked her this way, in this manner and position, accepting every bit of him in her; inside of the softest place he’d like to hide - right here, in between her thighs. He kissed her legs, and fondled her breasts that felt slightly heavy; assuming that they were full, of their angels new feed, as he pinched-at her hardened-leaky nipples. The bed began to rock and shake as he thrusted - long, and hard in deep strokes; feeling his eyes then roll, in the back of his head, his blood then rushing to groan. Her cries of passion, then set him free, as he leaned-down, rocking against her; _when abruptly,_ he came hard quivering, and calling-out her name, seeing stars form and explode. His balls then squeezed, and contracted, as he grasped her, firm at the hips- feeling a thin string of beads then _pop_ , as they scattered all over the place. He pulsed his seed, from his throbbing shaft, that flowed in thickened amounts; as they gasped, and groaned, and moaned, whilst the chimes - that clinked, and tinkled from the winds outside. Falling against her, in between her gushy-wet center, he kissed her, and held her, in the same room where she’d laid; recalling their conversation, how she’d admitted she’d dreamt of him, during that fated week they’d met - out in the provincial countryside. 

**_______________________________**

__

They laid in a bliss-filled state of euphoria, entangled in limbs and arms; as she played in his shortly-cropped head of curls that were dampened, from their sexual excursions. He was contented, laying upon her chest, listening to her murmuring heartbeat; conversing lightly over the memorable day, that would surely be one for the books. Placing kisses amongst her bare chest, she let-out a few, quiet giggles; noticing she was ready and full, for feeding time, as her breast began to leak and flow. 

“Oh shit,” he murmured, as he reached for a tissue, located on the nightstand beside their bed. Gently, he began to clean her, dabbing lightly at her nipples, when she asked him to retrieve her breast-pump bag, that was located in the sitting area. Slowly, he rose with a stretch in all of his glory, naked from head-to-toe; as she told him she was calling her father to check on Rhae, to make sure she was fine for the evening. 

“Okay,” he rasped, taking a step-down, to the floor, when _abruptly_ , he let out a hiss, feeling tiny beads sank into his feet. “Sorry love,” he apologized, making a playful, puppy-dog face,

“–You need to apologize to Missy, not to me buddy,” she teased, as she grabbed her phone laughing at him, and the way he strutted in his birthday suit. He brushed the beads of the bottom of his feet as he strolled towards the sitting area; locating her bag on the floor, right next to the end table, when suddenly he spotted her lavender crown - with the white envelope underneath it. Grabbing all things in hand, including her crown, he decided to place it atop his head; sauntering-back into the room with his playful banter, seeing her still on the phone, as he posted-up against the wall,

“ _Psssstt_ ,” he called-out, trying to get her attention; and she sat-up tall in bed on her phone - letting-out a slight, little snicker. 

“–Okay dad, I love you too, and I’ll open the envelope, when I hang up. Give Rhae a kiss from us, and we love you too..” she said, as she hung-up the phone. He walked backed towards her - tip-toeing amongst the shattered beads, handing over the breast pumping bag, along with the envelope, from her father. 

“Oh yes, I needed this, well both these, thank you love,” she said, retrieving both items out of his hands, “–my dad just reminded me to open this. It must be really important.” Slowly, with her crown still atop his head, he placed a kiss upon her still swollen, red lips. She laughed and chuckled at his playful nature - whilst hooking herself-up to the pump; cutting-on the switch, as it began to churn an extract their babies, precious nutrients. She ripped-open the sealed envelope, pulling-out a stack of _legal_ documents; appearing to be of some sort of importance, he’d noticed, as they read-out the first page - of what had resembled her father’s handwriting: 

“ _I thought this would be the perfect time to share this. For you and your family, your future - your mom would be so proud of you sweetie, and would want nothing but the best for you. Love always, Dad._ ” 

Her eyes were wide with wonder, reading her father’s words aloud, as the pumped continued churning, and she flipped over to the next page. The header was labeled respectively, with their family attorney’s info; appearing what’d looked to be a will of some sorts, as she read the words-out and carefully, trembling, with anticipation. 

“.. _Last living child/ch-children, born to Rha-ella Targa–_ ” she said, taking a pause, “ _–is said to inherit the amount of..one point FIVE-MILLION DOLLARS?!_ ” She exclaimed loudly–in a gasp, as she looked over towards her husband; hurriedly reaching for her phone, to call her father, as he sat-in a state-of-shock - wearing her lovely crown of lavender flowers, atop of his pretty-black curls. 

__

**________________________________**

**  
  
**

**_Weeks Later in Lyon.._ **

__

Jon( _cont._ )  

__

They were riding hand-and-hand, with Rhae sound-asleep in her car seat; in the heart of ‘ _Croix-Rousse’_ , on their way to visit another property by his job. She was chipper, on this humid morning, in the late summer of August, and truth be told, he was as well - given that fact that this house, was his recommendation. He’d seen the beauty, that was listed online, contacting their realtor quickly; and she set-up an appointment, to visit the residence - which was what brought them here today. Making a left-hand turn, on the _‘Boulevard des Canuts,’_ they rode past several shops, that caught her eyesights immediately, 

“I like the area already–” she said, and he smiled instantly; stopping at a light on _red_ , that finally turned _green -_ continuing to follow the GPS. They drove up a mountainous hill through a neighborhood, filled with gorgeous homes; most that sat on acres of land with trees that towered towards the skies. The gps voice chimed-in soon enough, alerting him to make a right; turning on _‘Camilla Way_ ,’ in two-hundred yards, traveling upon a paved driveway. There was so much gorgeous land on this property; which was lush, and green, and well manicured, that it immediately took their breaths right away - noticing the flowers that aligned the driveway. Her eyes lit-up, as they got even closer, towards the beautiful two-level home; that had a bright-red door, just like their old house back in D.C. Smoothly, he pulled-in their Audi truck, next to the realtor’s Porsche; proceeding to step-out of the car - the humid and heat, greeting-them straight away. 

“ _My god_ ,” she breathed-out, seemingly taken aback; as she stood in a flowy top and shorts, and pair of slinky sandals. The realtor walked-out shortly to greet them, as he grabbed a sleeping Rhaeyanna; and they followed the woman inside of the home - noticing the lovely architecture. The realtor showed them the living room, that had a working fireplace and chimney; then showing them the gorgeous kitchen, that was equipped with state-of-the-art appliances, something he’d known she’d loved. Sunlit filled the space adequately, as it was lit by two large, panoramic windows; that overlooked the cities of Rousse and Lyon, as he glanced at her, to see her reaction. 

“–Oh yes madame, do you like this view? We say it’s _‘the million-dollar view’_ of Lyon..” the woman said, as she pointed below, towards the gardens and terrace. “ _Ohh Jonn,_ ” she murmured-out, holding her hand-up to her chest, as he stepped-over, holding little Rhaeyanna, completely stunned at what he saw, 

“This is a full-on view, south-east of the park, and access to the terrace and gardens are down there–” the realtor said, as she pointed downwards, towards a path and door. Proceeding to walk them around, showing-off the other rooms, they followed her closely, with excitement in their eyes. And after seeing the bedrooms that was located upstairs, the kind woman then led them outside, towards the _enormous_ backyard. 

“So, do you both like?” she asked, in a thick-Lyonnais accent; as Dany looked around the lands, surrounding this hilltop-hideaway.

“ _I love it,_ ” she murmured happily, sounded like she was already in love - as she slowly turned to look at him, with tears in her eyes.

“ _I love it too,_ ” he breathed-out slowly, caressing his sleeping angel; as she smiled at him, and he’d known instantly - that this house, was the house of their dreams. 

“Are you both interested?” she asked, her gaze darting between both he and Dany, as they had a secret conversation with each other, using only their eyes. 

“–It’s great for baby, and more babies - plenty of room here. A lovely couple as yourself would love it too. Would this be long-term?”

“ _Yess_ ,” Dany said, “–and our dog Ghost would love it too.” They asked again for the price tag listed, as they conversed swiftly amongst each other; coming to the conclusion that they were both good for it - after receiving the profit from selling their home, along with their savings and her inheritance. 

“Well go on love, tell her,” he said with a smile, as Dany stuck-out her arms, to-hold Rhaeyanna. She looked to the woman, and said with a smile, “ _–okay, we’re interested_.” And the realtor gave them a bright, warm smile, taking her leave to draw-up the papers - to start the home-buying process. 

**__________________________________**

__

**_Epilogue_ **

__

Two weeks had passed, and after receiving some news, regarding their ‘dream home’ in Rousse; she found out she was expecting once more, after taking a home pregnancy test. The joy they’d felt was right on time, the stars were finally aligning; considering the fact, that they were still learning, and still adjusting to their new life, in Lyon. The weather was slightly different from what they were used to, back in the states; but good all the same - the food, culture, and history–rich in tradition - a perfect place to raise a family. 

They were finally moving, in mid September, the weather then finally cooling; into autumn-like temperatures, as her belly began to show, and swell visibility, through her clothes. They still couldn’t believe how fast she’d become pregnant, after just giving birth to little Rhae; who was now five months old, and growing so fast, in their new home-up in the mountains. After settling-in, and decorating their home, they finally had Ghost shipped-over–via a pet shipping service, after staying with Robb, until they were finally moved-in. It was a happy time, for both Jon and Dany who was truely excited beyond words; to have their furry son back, in a whole-new city, his first exchange with Rae, _so memorable_. 

**__________________________________**

__

Months passed, in the now foggy region of the _Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes_ ; its capital covered most of the time in fog - with its temperatures dropped in the wintertime. Some birthdays passed, along with holidays; like Halloween, and Thanksgiving - which was Jon’s favorite holiday. But now, as they entered the damp, wet, coolness of December; her belly was bigger than months before, with Rhaeyanna then learning how to crawl. 

It was their very first Christmas, in December of 2020, the rains covering half the region; and after making love so sweet, they laid contended in their bliss, upon their king-size mattress. Ghost was asleep at their feet, as Dany slipped-on a onesie, from the chill outside; and after feeding Rae, who’d awoken hungry and cranky, they were finally ready to head downstairs, to open her ton of gifts,

“ _Come onn–_ ” she exhorted gleefully, after fixing her buttons from her feeding, pulling at her husband’s hands - when suddenly, she felt something, as she held her belly astonished. 

“ _Wha–what's the matter, what is it?_ ” he implored, as she straddled him carefully, with a smile upon her face. “ _Shhhh_..” she whispered, and she grabbed his hand; as she placed-it upon the top of her belly, that moved and nudged slightly. His eyes were wide, as he felt her tummy, feeling their other angels’ movements; making their hearts feel full, as they relished this moment, when suddenly, he reached for his phone. “I need a picture,” he rasped, in a deep-low tone–as he quickly began to snap pics, to keep for his own memories. He kissed her belly once, then twice, as excitement flourished throughout his soul; and she grabbed little Rae, as they headed downstairs, to help her open her presents. 

**_________________________________**

__

Seasons changed, and festivals passed, as well as Rae’s first birthday; as it was now _spring_ , and the blossoms had fallen off the Sakura tree, he’d just gifted her in the gardens. It was the first day of May, sunlight filling their bedroom, and now she was nine months along; belly-beyond swollen with love, the gender currently unknown - being that they wanted it, to be a surprise. 

They’d been-up all night, until the sun rose in the skies, her contractions she’d experienced earlier, starting at three in the morn; became increasingly stronger and closer, forcing them to call her midwife, as Jon kept her calm and comfortable - until the woman’s arrival. She’d finally come, in ten minutes time, enough to take care of Rhaeyanna; who was set to be cared for, by her nanny, until her baby sibling was born. 

**_________________________________**

__

Hours passed, as gentle rains then fell from the skies, but inside their house, was complete mayhem; as she screamed, and cried and sobbed uncontrollably, “–Come on love, just _one_ more,” he said, kissing her hand and her face; and her forehead–ladened in sweat as he tried to encourage her on to push. Her midwife and doula were excellent, in keeping her calm and afloat; given that she’d opt to have their baby natural, right in their very own home. As she sat in their tub, that was filled with water, ready to give it all she had; the midwife yelled, “ _PUSHHHH!!”_ loudly, then suddenly, he saw it - as a tiny, little head, began to rim around her vulva,  

“–You’re so strong Dany, you’re almost there,” he said, with tears in his eyes; peppering kisses, alongside her face, as she sobbed and said, “ _I love you._ ” One more push, was all it took, when finally, she let-out a cry of release; and quickly, his wife held-out her arms, ready to hold their new baby - as the midwife pulled-out a babe of dark hair, from its mother’s exhausted body. Cries and cheers, and joy, filled the room around them, along with their baby, first wails - the midwife assisting their angel, to its mother’s chest as she said, “Congratulations. It’s a _boy_.” His heartbeat was uncontrollable, words couldn’t explain–the love, and high, and joy he felt as he gazed into their eyes. _I have a son now,_ he thought, feeling deep in his emotions; as they cried and kiss their newborn son, and kissed each other lovingly. 

**_______________________________**

__

Shortly after giving birth, to a healthy baby boy, the midwife and doula cleaned-up her and their son, and moved them into their bedroom. Jon brought-in little Rhaeyanna, to introduce her to her new baby brother; excitement and love, radiating all-around them, as they sat on their bed - cuddled closely with their children. Ghost of course, laid at the foot of their bed, as Rae babbled away and cooed; touching the baby lightly, looking so _inquisitive_ , “–that’s your little brother Rhae. Go on, give him a kiss.”  She bent-down, planting a kiss so sweetly, atop of his tiny head, mumbling the words, “ _baby,_ _baby..da-da, babyy..”_

“–So, what’s his name?” she murmured, with a settle half-smirk, “I’ll leave it to you to decide. He is your first-born son.” He gazed into her weary eyes, filled with so much beauty; as he thought on a name quickly, when he rasped, “Jon.. _Jon Jr._ ”

**_______________________________**

**  
  
**

**_The Luberon, Provence, July. 2021.._ **

__

Fields of vibrant-lavender blossoms, engulfed him where he stood; as he gazed-out towards his family he adored, while breathing-in, the calm, earthy fragrance. She stood, with their beautiful babies, with her back turned, in the middle of a mini-photo shoot, with the photographer. 

“ _Tourner de cette façon_ _madame,_ ” the gentleman asked, motioning for her to turn; as she held Jon tightly, against her chest, and little Rhaeyanna’s hand. They’d just wrapped-up, Jr’s baptism ceremony, amongst the fields of lavender; snapping pics for memories, to send to their friends and family, across the seas. Her hair was long, and flowy around her face, as she stood in her boho chic; holding their two, precious babies, whom they’d loved so much, and adored with all of their hearts. Their eyes were bright and beautiful, _so lovely,_ he thought, as he then pulled-out his phone; to capture this memory, but only for himself, and only from this particular angle. He took a snap, and walked towards them, with joy in his heart - as he was finally was there to join them, grabbing, and picking-up little Rhaeyanna. 

“ _Pa-pa, pa-pa,”_ she said gleefully, hugging him tightly with her little arms; and he hugged her, and kissed her, as the photographer shooted-away, with Dany smiling from ear-to-ear - holding their bubbly, young son. Her gaze was soft, and hisas well, as he murmured, softly, “ _I love you;_ ” the winds of summer breezing through her hair, that shimmered, beneath the golden-sun. Their trance was brokened, abruptly, when the photographer asked to bring the final prop; a silver bird cage, filled with two graceful doves, white - as a January snow. Standing with love in their hearts; he motioned for the thin man to bring the cage, for the last remaining frames - that was left in his camera, for a final tribute–to their loved ones-up in the heavens above. Placing little Rae, amongst the grounds of vast, lavender flowers, he reached his hand inside of the bird cage; retrieving a rare-mourning dove, within his gentle grasp, as it moved, and cooed, and  chirped. Clutching their son within her arms, she reached her hands-out, to grasp the bird delicately; as he picked-up little Rae, who played in the fields, of gorgeous, lavender blossoms. He reached to grab the other bird, as beautiful as his wife, staring into her eyes that–glimmered against the golden rays of sunshine. She nodded slightly, to signal she was ready, to finally finish the photo session; and they closed their eyes, and said a prayer for her brother, their mothers - and their heavenly children. Opening their eyes, and counting to three, they lifted their hands-up high to the skies; letting the doves fly loose, as they spread wings, flapping-up gracefully, to the heavens. They stood and watched, with teary eyes, as they held their children tightly; when the photographer yelled-out, “ _–last frame, make it count.._ ” and he wrapped his arm around her. Laying her head upon his shoulder, he kissed her forehead gently, as she looked into his eyes - and he told her loved her, and then he kissed her lips once more...underneath the _mediterranean skies_.

**  
  
  
  
**

                                    *

**  
  
  
  
  
**

                                   **

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_ La fin. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WELPS UNICORN-RAINBOW TEARS OF HAPPINESS!!🌈🤧🦄 Oh gawd, it’s come to an end! I really wanna thank u guys truly, from the bottom of my heart..I really hope you all loved this story! I started writing this back in March, right before spring, knowing exactly how I wanted to end it, despite however way ‘caNoN’ would end - I was determined to end this off on a high note. I wanted to write about love and hope, romance, grief, and tragedy; as well as erotica (first and foremost😜) along with healing and unexpected blessings!! I hope I did well with conveying those emotions in this story, and I hope u all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Thank u all again, and thank u soo much for reading, and showing love! Love u guys to the moon and back..Des bisous!💙❤️💜💛

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love and what keeps me goin. Hope you’ve enjoyed and thank u for reading!!!! 💜


End file.
